Les mômes
by bellatrix92
Summary: Les loups garoux et les vampires sont trop opposés pour coopérer, surtout si les vampires en question se nômment les volturis,pourtant la Push va voir cette règle bouleversée par... Deux mômes! quoi qu'y en a une qui a trois cent ans... PUTAIN SETH!
1. inertie

_- Putain Seth! Mais enfin quand vas-tu te décider à te transformer à nouveau? On a besoin de toi je te signale! Les volturis n'attendent qu'un prétexte pour…_

_- Cela fait un an qu'ils l'attendent Jake, ne t'en fait pas, Renesmée ne risque rien! De toute façon, les visions d'Alice nous avertiront en cas de problème. Je n'ai pas envie de me transformer!_

Découragé, Jacob Black sortit de la chambre, croisant au passage Leah dans le couloir, cela ferait bientôt un an qu'il n'aurait pas vu Seth se transformer en loup. Depuis la déroute de ces salopards de Volturis en fait. L'adolescent avait alors été le premier à retrouver forme humaine, alors même que le clan ennemi commençait juste à se retourner pour quitter les lieux. On ne savait pas pourquoi mais Sam était inquiet.

Et puis Seth ne parlait plus beaucoup aux Quileutes, se rendait quotidiennement chez les Cullen avec qui il avait noué une amitié qui avait des allures de dépendance, Jacob bien sûr l'accompagnait mais lui passait le plus clair de son temps avec Renesmée. Seth quand à lui passait beaucoup de temps avec Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Esmée, et surtout Carlisle avec qui il discutait parfois des heures entière.

Ils parlaient des vampires et de leur société, surtout des Volturis et des membres de la garde. Lorsque Alice avait une vision les concernant, Seth buvait ses paroles, commentait, posait des questions, bref il voulait tout savoir sur eux, en particulier sur les redoutables jumeaux.

L'attitude de Seth avait toutefois un avantage, il transmettait son savoir, les rares fois où il ouvrait la bouche, permettant ainsi aux Quileutes d'approfondir leurs connaissances sur l'espèce ennemie. Mais Sam, Jacob, Leah et Sue étaient inquiets devant son dépérissement, les Cullen également. Quand à Billy, il fouillait toutes les légendes pour chercher ne serait-ce qu'un début d'explication.

Seul Edward savait ce qui clochait et il refusait de le dire, les Quileutes avaient tout essayé, jusqu'aux menaces, avant que Seth ne s'énerve et leur interdise de questionner le vampire. Maintenant ils savaient pourquoi l'adolescent ne se transformait plus, mais ils n'était pas plus avancés.

Seth ne voulait pas que la meute lise ses pensées…


	2. lettre et dessin

Une grande agitation régnait chez Emilie et Sam Uley, et pour cause, pas moins de trente personnes se serraient dans le salon. Il y avait bien sûr le jeune couple, plus la meute entière, nous les Cullen, Billy, Sue…Et même Charlie à qui il n'était plus nécessaire de cacher quoi que ce soit, vivre avec Sue ne l'avait pas préservé des secrets de la Push et des Cullen. Toutefois il avait finit par s'y adapter, avec brio même.

Cela avait bien sûr posé problème aux Volturis qui l'avaient appris, on ne savait pas comment, toujours est il qu'un message aux menaces à peine voilées était arrivé chez nous, le motif de cette réunion, un message d'Aro:

_Mes très chers amis, _( j'allais te le dire!)

_Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de laisser le malheureux malentendu qui nous a tant divisé l'année dernière, interférer avec les relations amicales que je souhaiterais renouer avec votre clan. _( tu sais bien cirer les bottes dis donc!) _Aussi veuillez encore accepter mes plus plates excuses pour les désagréments occasionnés par notre venue. _( va en paix Aro! Je te l'ai déjà dit! Toutefois tu devrais peut-être éviter de parler de « désagrément » si tu rencontre Tanya et Kate!)_ Je serais ravi de revenir vous dire tout cela de vive voix, ainsi que prendre de vos nouvelles et celles de votre magnifique petite Renesmée. _( Nous on se passe très bien de toi! Avait hurlé Jacob). _Par contre nous avons un problème concernant Charlie Swan…_

Sam et Jacob avait achevé de lire la lettre, ce fut Charlie qui demanda:

_- Donc en gros, Aro exige que je devienne vampire ou que je disparaisse?_

Mais Sam éclata de rire, à la surprise générale,

_- Aro n'a rien à exiger, tu ne dépends pas de lui! Carlisle, à quelle adresse devons nous répondre? Charlie fait partie de notre meute, et que je sache nous ne sommes pas sous l'autorité de nos ennemis mortels!_

La meute acclama bruyamment ses paroles, Bella et Edward ajoutèrent qu'ils pouvaient compter sur nous, c'était totalement vrai.

Mais je remarquais que quelqu'un n'avait pas pris part à l'enthousiasme général, Seth Clearwater bien sûr restait en retrait. Il avait même tressaillis aux mots « ennemis mortels ».

Lorsque tout le monde se pressa autour de Jacob pour participer à la rédaction d'une réponse qui promettait d'être assaisonnée, il se leva discrètement et sortit.

Je croisait alors le regard de Leah, elle n'avait rien raté non plus et me fit signe de me lever. Nous attendîmes quelques secondes avant de suivre Seth dehors.

Je l'aperçus le premier, quelques dizaines de mètres à notre droite, il semblait se diriger vers la plage, Leah passa devant moi et se transforma. Je la suivis.

Le chemin menant à la push était totalement désert hormis Seth et nous deux, il n'avait fort heureusement pas remarqué que nous le suivions.

Lorsque la plage se dessina devant nous, Seth l'avait déjà atteinte et se tenait assis à une dizaine de mètres de l'eau. Il avait les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, face au ciel. Il pleurait, son visage était déformé, pareil à celui d'un mourant qui agonise, éclairé par la lune. Si bien que je n'avait aucun mal à détailler ses traits.

Il resta ainsi immobile pendant quelques minutes, le reflet de la lune sur les vagues éclairait son visage d'arabesques mouvantes.

Soudain il bougea et nous crûmes une fraction de seconde qu'il nous avait vu, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il fixait à présent le sable et semblait dessiner dessus avec ses doigts. Il mettait beaucoup de soins à ce qu'il faisait de toute évidence. Leah m'attira à l'écart:

_- Laissons le repartir avant nous, _chuchota-t-elle, _il faut que nous puissions voir son ouvrage. _

Cela dura prés d'une heure, avant que Seth ne se décide enfin à repartir.

Lorsqu'il eu disparu sur le chemin, Leah me suivit jusqu'à la plage, là où son frère était resté si longtemps.

Nous restâmes alors figés.

Le dessin était magnifique, gravé dans le sable et rehaussé de galets blancs minuscules, il brillait à la lueur de la lune, une enluminure d'une beauté absolue, pour un être qui me fit frémir de dégout et d'horreur. Seth avait de graves ennuis, il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles.

Il avait écrit, dessiné sur le sable de la plage, un mot que même nous vampires haïssions:

« Jane »


	3. discussion

_- Leah, Carlisle, êtes vous sûrs de ce que vous dites?_

_- On l'a vu Billy, il n'y a aucun doute possible, _répondit la jeune femme

Sam, Billy, Jacob et Edward se regardèrent un instant, les deux alpha étaient fous de rage contre nous, vampires et me fusillaient du regard. Dans un sens, je les avais trahis, c'Est-ce qu'ils semblaient penser.

_- Carlisle ne savait rien, hormis Seth, il n'y avait que moi au courant! _Dit Edward

_- Ce qui est arrivé est impensable! _Tempêtait Sam, _cela ne peut pas exister! Nous vivons pour éradiquer les vampires! Il ne peut pas s'être imprégné de l'une d'entre vous! De plus, il faudrait que Jane soit la personne la mieux placée pour transmettre le gène du loup, impossible!_

_- Tu as dit une ineptie Sam. _Déclara sèchement Leah

Elle se leva, et fit face à son ancien fiancé, puis continua:

_- L'exemple de Renesmée nous l'a prouvé, l'imprégnation ne marche pas comme tu l'affirme! Et on s'en doutait même avant, ce n'est pas la personne qui transmettrait le mieux le gène qui provoque ce phénomène! Mais la présence d'un caractère qui rendrait le loup plus fort!_

_- ça n'a guère d'importance!_

_- Si cela en a, et ça explique même tout peut-être! Réfléchis Sam! Renesmée est une demi Vampire, avec tous les avantages que cela comporte! Esther a une intelligence hors du commun! Claire promet d'avoir une grande beauté, Emilie…_

La voix de Leah se brisa, mais elle parvint à continuer:

_- Emilie est si vigoureuse qu'elle a survécu à l'une de tes attaques Sam! Quand à Jane, même humaine elle possédait un don énorme! Digne d'une imprégnation! _

Sam n'avait pas écouté la fin de son discours, il avait pâlit à la mention de l'accident d'Emilie. Cette dernière avait tout entendu depuis la cuisine et lança un regard de reproche à Leah.

_- Désolé cousine, _répliqua la jeune louve, _il faut bien lui faire entendre raison!_

_- L'important n'est pas vraiment là_ dit Billy, _mais toi Edward, tu dois pouvoir nous éclairer sur ce qui s'est produit, et à y être justifier ta conduite._

Mon fils adoptif hocha la tête:

_- Il y a eu un contact visuel entre Jane et Seth et cela a déclenché l'imprégnation, il a d'abord repris forme humaine sous l'effet de la surprise, j'ai crus alors que Jane l'avait foudroyé du regard comme cela lui arrive souvent. Je n'aurais pas fait plus attention que ça si, dans les heures suivantes ses pensées n'étaient pas restées fixées sur elle. Il pensait à cette fille d'une manière… Tendre, fascinée en avec vénération, cela m'a inquiété. J'ai décidé de discuter avec Seth le lendemain, et c'est devenu évident, il m'a supplié de ne rien vous dire. Au départ, il envisageait d'aller servir les volturis pour être prés de Jane, il était prés à jouer les chiens de garde. Alors je lui ai dit qu'Aro le tuerait dés qu'il le pourrait et que la mort allait totalement le séparer de Jane, c'est le seul argument que j'ai trouvé. Aro était dans une rage telle que c'est-ce qui se serait passé, il est même prés, encore aujourd'hui, à détruire les membres de sa propre garde s'ils tendent à se rapprocher de notre clan. Il est devenu paranoïaque, et j'ai réussi à retenir Seth en me servant de cela. Je lui ai dit et c'est vrai, que si Aro l'effleurait, il découvrirait son état et serait tout à fait capable de tuer Jane à cause de lui. Seth en a été littéralement paralysé. Mais dés que je lui ai proposé de la voir à travers nous, il était tellement désespéré qu'il a accepté, d'où les questions incessantes sur les volturis et la fascination que vous avez remarquée. Il attend chaque vision d'Alice avec un mélange d'horreur et d'impatience, horreur car il nous aie arrivé de voir Jane se nourrir… Seth a conscience de la gravité de la situation, mais il faut que vous sachiez que c'est uniquement à cause de son instinct qui le pousse à tout mettre en œuvre dans le but précis de la gagner, et de ne surtout pas la perdre. C'est une sorte d'instinct de survie qui est propre à tous les imprégnés._

L'assistance en resta silencieuse un bon moment, Billy s'exprima le premier:

- _Mais comment peut-il faire pour ne pas céder à cette… Pulsion? L'imprégnation se caractérise justement par cette espèce d'attirance irrésistible… Cela fait longtemps qu'il aurait du nous quitter!_

Edward répondit:

_- Seth est toutefois soumis à deux forces si je puis dire, il y a cette imprégnation qui le pousse vers Jane, mais étant modificateur il éprouve une énorme aversion envers les vampires. _

_- Cette aversion, il l'a dominée et même largement! _Intervint Sam

_- Pour nous, pas pour les volturis, il l'a dominé à cause de notre régime et de l'alliance que nous formons, n'allez pas imaginer que cela est général._

_- Venant de lui cela n'étonnerait personne!_

Leah vint alors se planter devant Sam

_- Ferme la! _Aboya-t-elle, _espèce de sombre crétin!_

J'intervint alors:

_- Peut-être devrions nous laisser cette question un peu en retrait pour décider de la conduite à tenir._

Un silence pesant accueillit mon intervention…


	4. assassinat

_- Alec sort d'ici. J'ai à parler à Jane._

Le jeune vampire s'exécuta en inclinant légèrement la tête. Et Marcus se retrouva seul avec son interlocutrice.

A première vue, Jane Volturi semblait être une fillette d'environ onze ou douze ans, petite, fine, angélique, un peu garçon manqué avec ses cheveux courts.

La réalité était toute autre, Jane avait trois cents quatre vingt quatre ans. Ses yeux, pourpres à cette heure, noircissaient en fonction de sa soif de sang. Quand à sa coupe à la garçonne, elle la devait à son exécution loupée, pas loin de trois cent soixante treize ans plus tôt. Les cheveux des vampires ne poussant pas. Marcus haïssait cette fille autant qu'il haïssait Alec, c'est-à-dire autant que possible.

Les deux jumeaux, il le savait, avaient une part de responsabilité dans la mort de Didyme, sa jeune épouse. Cela remontait à deux cent trente sept ans, et il se vengeait enfin!

Il prit place sur le siège que Jane lui avançait avec une fausse servilité, la pseudo-fillette s'assit en face de lui. Tout fonctionnait comme prévu.

Il avait convaincu Caius avec une facilité déconcertante, celui-ci, rendu furieux par l'échec contre le clan d'Olympic, avait écouté ses arguments et les avait même prolongés.

Au départ, ce n'était même pas sensé être une vengeance, autrement Aro n'aurait pas marché. Marcus avait juste laissé trainer l'idée que les deux jumeaux, s'ils étaient de précieux combattants, avaient toutefois l'inconvénient d'être très proches de la limite avec les enfants immortels. Jane et Alec étaient les vampires les plus jeunes à avoir été transformés, tolérés par les Volturis. Maria avait douze ans et Maggie treize, Benjamin quinze. Eux n'avaient que onze ans quand la limite était à dix, et encore… en dessous de douze ans, les vampires n'étaient jamais tolérés d'habitude.

Caius avait renchéri, Jane et Alec commettaient souvent des bavures, le second avait même récemment faillit s'exposer à la lumière en plein centre de Volterra.

Si la première raison pour Marcus d'éliminer les jumeaux était qu'ils prenaient de plus en plus de place, raison qui avait achevé de convaincre Aro, le vieux vampire rêvait à présent de la vengeance qu'il s'apprêtait à assouvir.

Tandis qu'il discutait sur un ton presque badin avec Jane, soi disant pour préparer une nouvelle tactique, un clan australien faisait trop parler de lui aux alentours, Marcus vérifiait le temps.

Alec était déjà, en toute logique tombé dans la gueule du loup, rencontré par Heidi au détour d'un couloir et amené sans rien soupçonner à l'endroit où le piège était tendu.

Tout devrait alors se dérouler très vite afin qu'il n'aie pas le temps d'utiliser son redoutable don.

Renata, juchée sur les épaules de Félix qui allait tout simplement bondir sur Alec et le démembrer le plus vite possible. Simple et efficace, il ne verrait rien venir, ensuite son affreuse sœur y passerait…

Au moment d'aborder un point compliqué de l'attaque en Australie, Jane leva soudainement la tête.

_- Alec… _Murmura-t-elle presque

Un fracas et un bruit de déchirure retentit à quelques mètres de la porte, suivit d'un cris qui termina dans les aigus:

_- Jane! Va t'en! Ils veulent nous bru…!_

Un second déchirement se fit entendre en même temps que deux bruits de chute, presque en même temps qu'un crépitement de flammes.

Jane avait déjà sauté sur ses pieds, elle jeta Marcus à terre, enfonça la porte et s'élança dans le couloir.

… Trop tard, Alec était mort et ses restes brulaient.

La Volturi hurla de rage, Demetri et Felix accompagné de Renata fondirent sur elle.

Jane se jeta par la fenêtre.


	5. néophytes

Les rues de la Paillade ne sont pas sûres, surtout la nuit, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser ce microbe à s'y aventurer?

Steven ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la gamine non loin de lui, elle n'était pas du quartier sûr, petite, mince, onze ans tout au plus, en jean et polo noir, chaussée de souliers de ville et l'air un peu perdue.

_- Hé petite! _Cria-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, _qu'est-ce que tu fous là? T'as fugué?_

La fillette se retourna et le regarda, avant de parler avec un accent Italien:

_- oui j'ai fugué… Et j'ai besoin de toi pour…_

Steven s'écroula en hurlant.

Aro frémit de rage en prenant conscience de l'étendue du désastre, trois jours seulement avaient été nécessaires à Jane pour créer la plus grande armée de néophytes de tous les temps. Pas moins de cent trente jeunes vampires, destinés à une seule chose, les ralentir! L'ancienne Volturie n'était restée qu'une nuit à la Paillade, les humains qu'elle avait mordus s'étaient réveillés dans le free-style le plus complet.

_- Maitre!_

Aro se tourna vers son traqueur ultime,

_- Jane projette de se rendre à Salem! Là où elle est née. Mais elle va prendre un itinéraire complètement loufoque avant cela, je n'arrive pas à la pister. _

_- Pourquoi! _Aboya Aro, _explique toi! _

_- Parce qu'elle ne chasse plus maître_

_- La chienne! _

Demetri n'avait pas fini:

_- Je ne peux savoir où elle est que si elle se nourrit, si elle recommence ce genre d'exploit nous n'aurons qu'à nous rendre directement là où…_

_- Rassemble les Volturis Demetri, laissez tomber la Paillade et préparez vous à partir! A ton signal nous la pourchasserons où qu'elle se trouve, il faut faire vite._

Une demi heure plus tard, les Volturis étaient sur le qui-vive:

_- Alors, Demetri?_

_- Elle est dans un océan, quelque part, je ne peux pas en dire plus, elle vient de tuer un gros poissons… ou un mammifère marin peut être… A moins que ce soit un plongeur, mais j'en doute_

Aro hurla de rage.


	6. ramassage

_**Aprés une longue absence, je reviens, désolée, j'étais surbookée**_

**_voilà un chapitre court, la suite arrivera vite._**

**POV CARLISLE**

_- Cette__ armée est dantesque! _S'écria Jasper, _comment se fait il que les humains ne sachent pas encore ce qu'il leur arrive?_

_- Ils se cachent, tout simplement, _répondit-je,

_- On ne va quand même pas en prendre quatre en charge!_

_- Si bien sûr, peut-être même six_

_- Carlisle tu perds la tête!_

Je ne répondis pas mais secouais négativement la tête,

_- Chacun d'eux a le droit à la vie, ils n'ont pas choisi ce qu'il leur arrive Jasper, aussi, nous allons profiter de la clémence des volturis et en sauver. Tous les clans de la terre ou presque le font! Même Alistair s'y est mis!_

Nous nous mîmes à parcourir les rues discrètement, cherchant des vampires nouveaux nés, les nôtres en avaient déjà éliminés un certain nombre trop agressifs. Alors que nous arrivions dans une impasse, deux silhouettes s'y tenaient déjà, deux jeunes filles vampires. Elles pouvaient avoir seize ans, ou quinze peut-être.

* * *

**POV JASPER**

Carlisle s'avança les mains ouvertes, je le suivis, beaucoup moins rassuré cependant, je détestais ce moment précis où le nouveau né ne nous connait pas.

_Prend garde Carlisle!_

_Ne_ _t'inquiète pas_ répondit-il, _bonjour mesdemoiselles_

_Bonjour_, répondit prudemment une des filles.

J'usais de mon pouvoir et laissais Carlisle faire le reste, c'était son idée après tout. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour convaincre deux pauvres filles dont le seul pêché était d'être sorties papoter le mauvais soir, de nous suivre.

Une fois les présentations faites, nous nous remîmes en recherches. Carlisle trouva une bande de trois garçons un peu plus jeunes, puis une femme probablement âgée d'une trentaine d'année au moment de sa transformation, pas mal foutue du tout d'ailleurs. Je persistais à dire qu'il fallait en refiler au moins deux à un autre clan, peine perdue, Carlisle refusa.

La catastrophe se produisit une heure plus tard, vers trois heure du matin.

Rosalie et Emett, en ramenaient un autre, ces abrutis à manger du foin !

Enfin, une autre, une morveuse de douze ans à tout casser,

_Ha non ! on en a déjà trop Rose ! _

Faut croire qu'on était maudis….


	7. présentation

**POV Jasper :**

Nous en avions pris sept…

Et c'était de la folie, nous étions huit « responsables » pour sept nouveaux nés, Carlisle, Bella et Edward avaient décidé de confier Renesmée aux quileutes pour un temps.

Cela m'avaient coûté mon dernier soutien, Jacob était trop ravi d'avoir à garder la fillette pour s'opposer à l'arrivée des nouveaux nés, d'ailleurs présentons les ceux là !

Marie a trente et un ans, ce sera la « sœur » de Carlisle. Elle est magnifique, franchement, d'ailleurs Alice a faillit l'étriper. Marie est brune aux cheveux courts, pas très grande, mais là s'arrête la ressemblance. Elle a un regard un peu buté, comme quelqu'un qui a plus l'habitude de donner des ordres que d'en recevoir, ça m'énerve pas mal en fait. Quand Alice m'a proposé d'y apprendre l'humilité à coup de dents, j'ai répondus que j'avais rien contre, malheureusement Carlisle n'était pas loin.

Après il y a Léa qui a dix sept ans, elle est ce qu'on appelle, un nouveau né « sociable ». Rien à voir avec Bella bien sûr, mais c'est tout de même la plus sage des sept. Elle s'entend super bien avec Esmée.

Viennent ensuite Eliane et Thomas, très amis depuis leur rencontre, possibilité de couple en perspective, ils ont tous les deux quinze ans. Thomas et Emmet ont pris l'habitude de se défouler ensemble, quand à Eliane, c'est la poupée Barbie d'Alice.

Personnellement, Je m'entends bien avec Lucas, il est sympathique ce gosse, Edward y a trouvé encore mieux. Lucas est un musicien de haut niveau, avec un peu d'entrainement, il dépassera Edward. Ce garçon a quatorze ans et possède un pouvoir peu commun, il se calme, et les autres avec, en jouant d'un instrument. Voilà qui nous aide énormément !

Il reste les deux petits, Maxime s'est rapproché de Loïse, ils ont respectivement treize et douze ans. Rosalie et Emmet ont décidé de les adopter. Loïse semble avoir, si je ne me trompe pas, le don de charmer n'importe qui, quand à Maxime, c'est un pitre inégalé qui met déjà l'ambiance ( et le souc ) à la villa.

Nous sommes rentrés aux états unis dans la soute d'un avion, j'avoue que l'expérience n'est pas traumatisante si ce n'est que Edward et Lucas n'ont pas arrêté de se plaindre du bruit !


	8. eveil

_-Je… Je m'appelle Jane, où est mon frère ? Et ma mère ?_

_- Je sais qui tu es, Jane Hason_

_- Où sont mon frère et ma mère ? Qui êtes vous ?_

_- Mon nom est Aro Volturi._

_- Où sont mon frère et ma mère ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous tuer, nous ne sommes pas des sorciers ! Où sont mon frère et ma mère ?_

Encore plus agaçante que son frère, songea Aro.

_- Cesse de répéter toujours la même question ,_ répondit il d'une voix douce,_ je sais que tu n'es pas sorcière. Jane Hason, ta mère est morte de ses brulures, ton frère est vivant, juste à côté, il boit, tu vas bientôt le rejoindre._

_- Pourquoi j'ai si soif ? Pourquoi je n'ai plus mal ? C'est à cause du feu ?... Pourquoi… Comment vous nous avez… Pourquoi avoir fait cela pour nous ? Je me sens…_

_- Différente Jane Hason ?_

_- Oui, tellement._

_- C'est normal, va boire maintenant…_

Ce fut le premier dialogue entre Jane et Aro, leur deuxième rencontre survint le lendemain :

_Renata…_

_Oui pitchounette ?_

_Pourquoi tu me fais mettre cela ? Tu sais, je suis pas riche pour m'habiller comme une princesse_

_Cela n'a aucune importance_

Jane laissa Renata l'habiller, la jeune femme semblait beaucoup s'amuser, la fillette s'observa dans le miroir.

Elle était tellement différente, ses yeux….

_Renata,_

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?_

_C'est parce que je les aie tués que mes yeux sont rouges ? Pourquoi est que maintenant je bois du sang ?_

_C'est le venin qui rend tes yeux rouges, pitchounette._

_Et c'est le venin qui nous a transformés quand Aro nous a mordu, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui_

Jane fixait toujours le miroir :

_C'est vrai, que… que nous sommes des vampires ?_

_C'est pour cela qu'Aro veut vous voir, toi et ton frère, pitchounette._

Ce surnom, Jane ne pouvait pas le supporter.

_Je m'apelle Jane Hason_

_Je sais pitchounette._

Une minute plus tard, Jane et Alec se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, Alec portait une tunique et des chausses neuves, Jane une splendide robe verte.

_Surtout pitchounette, tiens toi correctement,_ conseilla Renata

Les deux enfants suivirent le couloir et frappèrent à une porte en bois bardée de fer :

_Entrez donc !_

Alec poussa la porte et laissa sa sœur passer devant lui, la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient entrés était ronde et spacieuse, éclairée par des fenêtres hautes. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes présentes.

_Mes enfants_ ! s'écria joyeusement Aro en sautant de son trône, _soyez les bienvenus parmis nous, asseyez vous !_

Il leur désignait deux confortables sièges, qui toutefois avait le désavantage d'être au centre de la pièce. Jane et Alec obéirent, Aro s'avança vers eux en souriant et leur ébouriffa les cheveux, Ceux de Jane étaient coupés courts depuis le matin de l'exécution. Elle attribua donc l'étrange sensation du contact entre la main d'Aro et sa tête, à ce détail.

_Mes amis_, déclara Aro en se tournant vers les personnes présentes, _pour ceux qui ne les ont pas encore vus, je vous présente Alec et Jane Hason. Ils nous viennent de Salem où ils ont bien faillit mourir avec leur pauvre mère._

L'assemblée donna de discrets signes d'approbation, Alec leva timidement la main, comme dans la classe de frère John, Aro le remarqua imédiatement et se retourna vers le garçon.

_Qu'y a-t-il Alec ?_ Demanda t-il d'une voix douce

_Pardonnez moi,_ répondit le garçon_, mais Jane et moi sommes un peu… désorientés. Où sommes nous au juste ? Et qui êtes vous exactement ?_

Aro sourit largement :

_Nous sommes_, dit-il, _et vous également, nous sommes ce que les humains appellent : des vampires. Issus d'une transformation par morsure venimeuse. Vous avez déjà ressentis une soif intense et incontrolable, une soif…_

_De sang,_ compléta Jane agacée par les manières d'Aro.

_Exactement Jane ! maintenant, il va tout de même falloir passer aux choses sérieuses._

Aro s'interrompit une seconde,

_Tout d'abord, il faut tout de même que nous fassions quelques présentations, nous sommes le clans des Volturis, les vampires les plus puissants au monde, et également les plus âgés. Vous avez été amenés à Volterra en Italie. Votre transformation a duré trois jours pendant lesquels nous avons traversé l'océan._

_Impossible !_ Répondit Alec_, il faut plusieurs mois pour se rendre en Europe !_

_Pas pour nous Alec._

Aro leur présenta ensuite le reste de l'assemblée, sa femme Suplicia, Caius et Athenodora, Marcus et Didyme, Renata, Demetri, Eleazar qui les avait repérés en premiers, puis un jeune vampire nommé Carlisle, un peu original vu qu'il se nourrissait de sang animal. Le chef des Volturis aborda ensuite un sujet moins réjouissant :

_Voilà maintenant pour les lois qui régissent le monde vampire, sachez dés à présent que vous êtes déjà à la frontière de l'une d'entre elles._

Alec et sa sœur frémirent, Aro les avait très vite intimidés et le fait d'enfreindre une de ses directives ne les rassuraient pas.

_J'entends par là que vous êtes très jeunes. Il est important que vous sachiez que les enfants sont très rarement transformés, et si l'âge limite est officiellement dix ans, nous sommes en réalité toujours obligés… disons d'intervenir, quand les personnes sont transformées avant d'avoir atteint douze ou treize ans. Vous êtes une exeption que nous nous sommes permise, mais sachez que si votre caractère se révélait trop difficile à gérer , je serais dans l'obligation de vous supprimer définitivement, avez-vous compris ? _

Jane et Alec acquisçèrent en silence, Aro parut satisfait.

Trois cent soixante et treize années avaient passé depuis cet épisode. Jane s'en souvenait encore dans les moindres détails, pourtant la situation avait bel et bien changé. L'ancienne Volturie était maintenant seule, hors la loi, cachée dans la mer du japon à chasser les animaux marins, privée d'odorat. Elle se dirigeait drois vers le canada.

C'est à Vancouvert qu'elle frapperait cette fois ci… Elle aurait juste peu de temps. Très peu de temps.


	9. trouvaille

Billy Black et Jacob toquèrent ce matin là à la porte de la villa Cullen, Seth était absent pour une fois. Les vampires accueillirent les quileutes avec une certaine inquiétude, une visite de Billy laissait souvent présager un problème assez sérieux.

Pourtant en cette matinée de janvier, le Père de Jacob semblait de bonne humeur. Même très enthousiaste, Carlisle le fit entrer avec joie et lui demanda de suite ce qui se passait pour qu'il aie l'air si joyeux, Billy du coup devint plus sérieux.

_- Il semble que nous ayons trouvé, disons une potentielle explication! Et un phénomène..._

_- Inédit_ compléta Edward, _un pur bouleversement et un voyage en perspective._

_- Explique toi Billy! _S'écria Carlisle

Le père de Jacob sourit, Edward fit de même,

_- Il semblerait_, dit-il, _que nous ne soyons pas les seuls modificateurs à exister, ni même que nous soyons les seuls à avoir établi des relations avec les vampires. J'ai dû chercher partout et longtemps mais j'ai fini par trouver ce que je cherchais. Il s'agit d'un phénomène infiniment rare, que l'on nômme "envol"._

_- Le reste est tout de même moins réjouissant_, intervint Edward,_ il nous faudra, si nous voulons avoir une chance de rencontrer ces êtres, demander de l'aide à Stephan et Wladimir. Car le clan mixte se trouve en transylvanie et serait clandestin. Wlad et Steph seuls, ont la chance de pouvoir l'approcher de temps en temps._

_- On ira,_ répondit Carlisle, _que préconises tu Edward?_

_- Il ne nous faudra pas être nombreux, je propose que Sam ou Leah, Billy, toi et moi effectuions le voyage. Billy c'est toi qui dirige les évenements, on se charge des billets d'avion, je pense que nous partirons demain matin. Jacob, je te confie Bella et Renesmée_

_- Surtout Renesmée, Bella est grande_

_- Attendez, _demanda Carlisle_, qu'est exactement "l'envol"?_

_- Ca reste à vraiment éclaircir, _répondit Billy_, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de transformation._

_- Une révolution Carlisle,_ ajouta Edward,_ Billy tu es un génie d'avoir trouvé ça!_

_- Peut-être, _répondit Billy avec modestie,_ je pense qu'il serait bien que Leah nous accompagne, étant donné que Seth est si concerné, d'autant plus que son absence sera moins étrange que celle de Sam._

Carlisle aurait acquiescé à ce moment précis si une dispute violente n'avait éclaté à l'étage, trois magnifiques voix de femmes se mirent à vociférer en même temps, Alice, Esmée et Marie bien sûr...

_- Nous avons, disons quelques problèmes avec l'une des nouvelles_, expliqua t-il, _cela ira mieux lorsque la phase de nouveau né sera passée. Marie ne pense qu'à retrouver son compagnon et son petit garçon, mais dans l'état, elle les tuerait avant même d'avoir pu leur dire un mot... Cela la rend très difficile à vivre, j'avoue avoir hate qu'elle puisse nous quitter sans danger. En tout cas, le pauvre homme sait qu'elle est en vie mais bien sûr il ne comprend pas la situation, à mon avis leur couple est mal partit..._

Carlisle était réellement peiné.

_- Quel âge a l'enfant?_ Hasarda Billy

_- Huit ans_.

Edward fit signe de passer à autre chose, Billy et Jacob se ressaisirent et le premier déclara qu'il allait de ce pas chercher Leah, puis préparer les valises.

Carlisle se tourna vers Edward,

_- Bon je me charge des billets_, dit celui ci, _je vous donne l'heure du rendez-vous dés que je les aie!_

_- Pas de problème_, répondit Jacob, _je m'occupe de Renesmée._

Lorsque les deux quileutes eurent quitté la villa, Carlisle se tourna vers Edward:

_- Je ne voudrais pas t'offenser Edward_, dit-il très calmement.

_- Mais tu ne comprends pas bien la situation?_ Répondit le télépathe

_- Exact_

Edward soupira:

_- Billy a simplement découvert un clan étrangement composé dans les carpates, composé de Vampires et de modificateurs, mais aussi d'étranges et inconnues créatures, des "hybrides". Dans tous les cas de figure, les renseignements qu'il cherche à collecter pourraient peut-être aider Seth, au pire des cas, cela nous ferait découvrir d'étranges choses... Je n'en sais pas plus Carlisle._


	10. la proposition de Wladimir

Le Col des loups, transilvanie, 23h42 précise et-1.35° Celsius.

Ironie du sort pensaitBilly, "Col des loups", pendant qu'ils franchissaient la montagne avec une vieille camionnette, infiniment plus discrète que les voitures tape à l'oeil des Cullen. Infiniment plus lente aussi. Mais l'indien n'y prenait pas garde, le chateau de Stephan et Wladimir était tout proche, cela se sentait dans l'air ambiant selon Leah, et même Billy percevait un certain changement.

Une demi heure plus tard, Carlisle fit tourner le vehicule dans un chemin très accidenté.

_- Encore dix minutes et nous devrons continuer à pieds _annonça Edward, assit à l'arrière à côté de Leah.

Celle ci tendit son manteauà Billy qui entreprit de s'habiller. La jeune fille elle même ne portait qu'un bermuda et un tee-shirt avec des basket, bons marchés.

Comme tous les modificateurs, Leah éprouvait quelques difficultés à garder ses vetements intacts, sûrtout avec les soucis que lui donnait son frère. Ses cheveux qu'elle était obligée de couper très courts ne faisaient plus l'objet de soins intensifs, elle avait pas mal maigri, d'abord à cause de Sam, mais encore plus depuis l'affreuse mésaventure deSeth.

Chacun savait ce qu'il lui fallait, mais jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait réussi à trouver. Depuis la discussion qui avait suivit la découverte de l'état de Seth, elle et Sam ne s'étaient même plus adressés la parole, elle ne se transformait presque plus d'ailleurs, comme son frère. Sauf que son humeur lui jouait plus de tours.

Carlisle arrêta la camionette sur la bordure du chemin, Edward descendit le premier et sortit le fauteuil deBilly.

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée_, dit l'Indien, _le relief est trop accidenté pour qu'il roule._

_- Seulement sur une cinquantaine de mètres _répondit Carlisle, _après le talus que tu peux appercevoir là-bas, il y a une allée qui va jusqu'au dernier chateau de Stephan et Wladimir. Je peux te dire qu'ils l'entretiennent parfaitement._

_- comment se fait-il qu'ils n'aient pas été supprimés par les volturis ces deux là? _Se demanda à voix haute le père de Jacob.

Edward répondit:

-_Tout simplement parce qu'Aro a eu d'autres chats à fouetter, et qu'ils sont peu dangereux. De plus contrairement à ce que tu penses, ils ne sont pas hors la loi. Il s'agit si je puis dire, de "l'ancienne famille royale", du moins ce qu'il en reste._

Il aida Carlisle à amener Billy jusqu'à la piste praticable puis déplia le fauteuil, dés que l'indien se fut installé, le quatuor se remit en route à vitesse humaine. Il restait environ six cent mètres à parcourir.

* * *

**Passons du côté de Jane...**

Elle s'était trompée... C'était aussi simple que cela.

"Trop au nord mince!" Pensait l'ancienne Volturi, la plage qu'elle avait choisis se trouvait à prés de 200 kilomêtres de Vancouvert.

Jane sortait juste de l'eau, elle était trempée, il était près de minuit et ses vetement malmenés allaient vite attirer l'attention si elle ne faisait rien.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, une route longeait la plage, il y avait un carrefour et des panneaux.

"Seattle 103 km",

Jane tressaillit violement, elle avait un problème de taille. Et elle n'y avait pas du tout pensé...

La famille Cullen/Denali.

"Merde!"

Jane ferma les yeux, les réouvrit, les referma et respira ungrand coup. Elle devait remettre ses projets à plus tard, et bifurquer vers le Sud tout de même.

Lorsqu'elle se remit en route, elle était décidée, "direction Salem" se dit elle. Il n'y avait personne sur la route, Jane de mit à courrir.

Alec lui manquait.

* * *

Sans ce douter de ce qui se tramait à quelques centaines de kilomêtres de chez eux, le quatuor était arrivé en face du manoir des Roumains. Stephan et Wladimir les attendaient devant la porte, ils les avaient entendu arriver bien sûr. Ou sentis peut-être.

Carlisle s'avança le premier, et entreprit avec toute sa diplomatie d'expliquer la situation. Il présenta ensuite Leah et Billy.

Wladimir baissa rapidement sa garde, vite suivis de son "frère":

_- Allons Carlisle, pas tant d'inquiétude à notre sujet! _dit-il, _cela fait plus de mille ans que les Volturis et nous mêmes nous livrons une vendetta. Comme dit l'expression consacrée: " les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis". Rentrez donc, il ne fait pas bien chaud ces temps ci._

_- Avec plaisir _répondit Carlisle, plus pour Billy que pour lui même.

Les roumains les précédèrent sur le seuil et s'engagèrent dans le hall, puis les invitèrent à entrer dans un salon. Stephan avança des fauteuils à tout le monde, un feu brûlait vivement dans la cheminée, cela sembla surprendre Leah.

_- Il s'agit d'une habitude que nous avons prise _expliqua Wladimir, _comme vous l'avez deviné, nous ne fréquentons pas que des vampires._

_- D'ailleurs, _ajouta Stephan sur un ton moins sympathique, _si nous avons bien compris c'est pour cela que vous êtes venus. Mais dites moi, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve, à mon frère et à moi même que ce ne sont pas les volturis qui vous envoient? Et pouvez vous nous donner une bonne raison de vous aider?_

Carlisle se leva et fit signe à Leah de rester calme, il se tourna vers les deux roumains et expliqua calmement:

_- Notre clan a très récement refusé d'obéir à un ordre émanant des Volturis, qui concernait le père d'Isabella, nous nous sommes placés hors de leur contrôle avec l'aide de la meute, cette position est dangereuse et fragile. D'autant plus que Aro désire intensément contrôler Edward, Alice, Isabella et dans une moindre mesure notre petite Renesmée. Quand à nous, nous ne sommes pas assez fous pour contracter une alliance avec eux. Je vais maintenant vous révéler ce qui se passe vraiment dans notre famille. _

Une lueur d'intéret traversa les yeux de Wladimir:

_- Ainsi quelque chose de grave a donc eu lieux_, marmonna t-il en souriant.

Carlisle acquiesça avant de laisser la parole à Billy, l'indien rentra directement dans le vif du sujet:

_- Les raisons qui nous poussent à tenter de rencontrer d'autres modificateurs sont très simples, il s'est passé au moment de la venue des volturis l'année dernière quelque chose de très grave. L'un des notre, Seth Clearwater, le frère de Leah ici présente s'est imprégné d'une vampire._

Stephan arrêta Billy à ce moment précis en levant la main.

_- Si je puis me permettre_, dit-il, _qu'entendez vous par s'imprégner? nous ne connaissons pas ce terme._

_- C'est ce que j'allais expliquer _reprit Billy, _pour un loup, s'imprégner veut dire une chose assez simple. Il s'agit pour un loup d'une manière de tomber amoureux, une manière absolue. Dans le cas deSeth c'est d'autant plus grave qu'il s'agit d'une vampire. L'imprégnation implique une attirance totale, une vénération, un amour dans la plus absolue de ses formes. Vous imaginez sans peine ce que cela pose comme problème... Aprés un grand nombre de recherches, j'ai découvert que vous cotoyiez des modificateurs, nous avons donc pensé que ces gens pourraient nous aider, peut-être ont ils été confrontés à ce genre de catastrophes..._

Billy regarda intensément les deux vampires, Stephan se raidit et Wladimir demanda:

_- Avant tout, pouvons nous savoir le nom de la vampire concernée?_

Le quatuor hésita, il y eu plusieurs échanges de regards, finalement Edward prit la parole:

_- Son nom ne fait qu'aggraver le problème_, dit-il, _il s'agit de Jane. _

Wladimir plissa les lèvres:

_- Ha quand même._

_- Oui, nous avons un problème de taille, _complêta Billy

-_Si vous êtes venus chercher une manière d'annuler l'imprégnation, _dit Stephan avec dureté, _sachez qu'il n'en existe pas._

Wladimir tempéra les paroles de son "frère":

_- Toutefois_, dit-il, _nous pourrions vous montrer une chose qui va fort vous interresser, à une et une seule condition, mais vous verrez qu'elle va de pair avec la solution que nous pouvons vous proposer d'essayer de mettre en oeuvre._

_- Que voulez vous? _Demanda Carlisle avec méfiance.

Wladimir répondit sur un ton calme:

_- Je veux simplement que vous intégriez Jane, à votre famille._

_- Entendu, _dit Edward sans hésitation, _cela me parait parfaitement correct._

Billy, Carlisle et Leah le regardèrent avec inquiétude, toutefois il paraissait entousiaste.

_- Trés bien,_dit Stephan, _je propose que nous nous retrouvions demain midi, cela laissera le temps à d'autres invités de venir, je suis persuadé que vous ne serez pas déçus. Toutefois sachez que la solution que nous pouvons vous proposer sera très difficile et incertaine, mais à ce jour, c'est la seule que nous connaissions._


	11. bref passage à Salem

Alec lui manquait, et même terriblement, c'était la seule chose sûre pour Jane. Au point que, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître pour un vampire, elle avait l'impression de suffoquer.

On lui avait arraché une partie d'elle même en le tuant, et durant tout son périple, elle avait ressentit ce vide étrange et affreux. Auparavant, excepté dans les géoles de l'inquisition, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Jane se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur des flammes, des hurlements de leur mère qui avait été atteinte par le feu la première, des larmes d'Alec, et même des siennes. Elle se souvenait du dernier regard d'Alec en tant qu'humain, des yeux noirs immenses, comme les siens.

Elle fut tentée quelques instants de replonger dans la mer et de faire demi tour, d'explorer les fosses abyssales du pacifique, si Alec comme elle le supposait était en enfer, c'est le lieu où elle serait la plus sûre de le trouver. Jane chassa ces pensées riddicules de son esprit, il était minuit ou presque, elle était en train de courrir sur une route, à découvert, et à une vitesse surnaturelle pour parfaire les choses. Elle courrait plus vite qu'une voiture qui aurait roulé à une bonne vitesse sur cette route, elle atteindrait Salem avant le lever du jour.

* * *

Du côté de Carlisle, les choses étaient plus calmes, Wlad et Stef leur avaient préparé une chambre malgré leurs protestations. A la surprise générale, Leah dormait maintenant à point fermés, comme tout bon modificateur.

Edward, Billy et Carlisle discutaient du rôle de la musique dans les thérapies de psychologie ou de psychiatrie. C'était simplement pour se détendre d'ailleurs, une fois le sujet épuisé, ils embraillèrent sur la grande cuisine, Stephan se joignit à eux à ce moment là. Dans sa vie humaine, c'est à dire pendant quarante deux ans, le vampire avait été un riche seigneur, amateur de bonne chère sans toutefois sombrer dans l'excés comme beaucoup. D'ailleurs à présent il savait très bien cuisiner, Leah et Billy le confirmèrent.

Chose étrange, les plats qu'il avait préparés n'avaient pas la moindre mauvaise odeur aux narines des modificateurs, bien au contraire. Lorsque Leah s'en étonna avec son tact habituel, Billy fut très gêné mais le vieux vampire éclata de rire:

_- Vous savez_ dit-il, _je suis habitué à la présence de "non vampires" dans ma demeure, c'est pourquoi depuis un certain temps j'ai l'habitude de porter des gants pour ce genre de travaux! Rassurez vous, la plupart n'ont même pas votre niveau de diplomatie! Vous le verrez d'ailleurs bientôt, ils arriveront dans moins de deux heures, eux aussi meurent d'impatience de vous rencontrer. Ils seront là pour le petit déjeuner!_

* * *

Entre temps, jane avait atteint Salem, mais comme elle l'avait craint, plus rien ne subsistait de sa ville natale. Les rues étaient à présent modernes et des ensembles pavillonaires avaient remplacé les champs. C'est au millieux de ces maisons toutes identiques que la pseudo fillette déambulait à présent, elle avait été plus rapide que prévu, aussi il n'était que deux heure trente du matin. Les lieux étaient totalement déserts, les lampadaires éteints, étrange.

Jane devait faire quelque chose pour ses habits, elle le savait, ils étaient en lambeaux. Elle regardait à droite à gauche, il devait bien y avoir une gamine de son âge qui vivait dans une de ces foutues cabanes blanches! Elle n'aurait qu'à rentrer dans sa chambre et voler de quoi s'habiller.

Sa gorge s'enflamma au souvenir de l'odeur du sang, Jane se raidit, elle ne devait surtout pas chasser si elle comptait à ce que Demetri ne la localise pas! La tentation allait être difficile à surmonter.

Elle choisit une maisonette sur sa gauche, le vasistas ouvert sur le toit l'avait décidée, histoire d'éviter une entrée par effraction peu discrète. Jane se glissa dans la maison par l'ouverture, souple et silencieuse comme un chat. Les chambres étaient justement à cet étage, elle passa devant celle des parents, il y en avait deux autres. Elle ouvrit le plus doucement possible la première, sa gorge s'enflamma aussitôt. Jane tressaillit mais résista vaillamment à la tentation, c'était bien une fillette qui dormait là, mais elle était trop petite, environ six ans. Jane referma doucement la porte. Elle respira prudemment puis se dirigea vers l'autre chambre, la gorge en feu et les oreilles prises par les quatre battements de coeurs perceptibles dans l'habitation. Il fallait qu'elle résiste à sa pulsion à tout prix.

Elle ouvrit avec précaution la porte de la seconde chambre, c'était un garçon "de son âge", mais un peu plus grand qu'elle en taille. Jane n'avait pas le courage d'affronter une autre habitation, elle s'en contenterait, avec un peu de chance on se méprendrait sur son sexe si on la voyait. Elle se glissa prudement par l'entrebaillement de la porte et pénétra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle avisa à sa droite un carton d'affaires trop petites, sûrement un tri effectué avant les soldes. Jane fouilla discrètement et trouva vite son bonheur, une paire de baskets un peu usées, un tee-shirt et un jogging Toniboy, au moins ce serait solide et pas trop tape à l'oeil, et une polaire bleue. La pseudo fillette se dépêcha de tout ranger et de sortir de l'habitation. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, à présent même dehors la moindre odeur humaine était une torture. Le fruit de ses recherches sous le bras, Jane s'enfuit en courant le plus vite possible et s'enfonça dans une foret à quelques kilomêtres de là.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre de ne plus ceder à la tentation, elle s'assit sur la mousse et entreprit de se changer. Puis elle enterra ses anciens vetements et repartit en courant toujours.


	12. limites et rencontre

_- Elle est sortie de l'eau!_

Aro se tourna vers son traqueur ultime avec une expression sévère:

_- Et l'as tu localisée?_ demanda t-il

_- Non maître car elle n'a pas encore chassé, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps._

Le chef des volturis cacha sa déception derrière une expression faussement réjouie, il se dirigea vers la place sur laquelle la maison qu'ils louaient donnait. Salem était une grande ville mais leur présence avait engendré un certain nombre de meurtres, ils devraient changer d'endroit la nuit venue.

_- Mince! _s'écria soudain Demetri

_- qu'y a t-il?_ S'inquiéta Aro.

_- Cette garce vient de replonger! Je ne la vois plus, elle n'est restée qu'une nuit hors de l'eau._

Aro poussa un cris de rage,

_- Espèce d'incapable! Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas prévenu plus tôt?_

Demetri regarda son chef avec une certaine crainte mais conserva son calme.

_- Mon don a ses limites_, précisa t-il, _et Jane est bien placée pour les connaître. Il faut croire qu'elle compte nous donner du fil à retordre. Elle n'est pas sans savoir que repérer une personne que j'ai perdue de vue peut me prendre plusieurs heures. Voilà pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repérée avant._

_

* * *

_

Du côté de Carlisle, les choses venaient de prendre une autre tournure, les invités de Stephan et Wladimir venant d'arriver.

Il s'agissait bien de modificateurs, ils étaient assez semblables au quileutes mais il y avait tout de même quelques différences. Tout d'abord ils semblaient plus anciens, ensuite il y avait deux "espèces".

Enfin, certains personnages n'étaient ni humains, ni modificateurs, ni vampires, ni même comme Renesmée.

Le clan se composait pour la plupart de ses membres, de loups, comme les quileutes. Ils en formaient les équivalents européens en somme. Grands et bien bâtis, il y avait dans ce groupe deux femmes pour quinze hommes, ils étaient tous d'un âge moins juvénile que Jacob. Un autre groupe plus petit comprenait ce que Carlisle identifia comme des "hommes-oiseaux", ces modificateurs avaient la capacité de transformer en aigles géants. La répartition entre hommes et femmes y était plus équitable, respectivement huit et cinq. Ensuite, le vampire compta une trentaine d'humains normaux dont la moitié n'étaient pas adultes.

Mais ce qui frappa le plus Carlisle fut un quatuor, mélangé aux autres mais bien distincts avec une certaine ressemblance. Il y avait trois femmes et un homme, avec une peau très pâle, des yeux gris acier, un visage fin et triangulaire, des oreilles pointues situées plus haut sur le crâne et une démarche féline assez remarquable. Il remarqua que leurs mains, si elles possédaient bien cinq doigts, griffus d'ailleurs, étaient en revanche dépourvues de lignes à l'intérieur de la paume. Qui étaient donc ces personnages étranges?

Wladimir se chargea des présentations avec une grande courtoisie, puis laissa Billy expliquer le problème qui l'amenait à soliciter l'aide de la tribu des "transylvaniens".

Sa requète, contre toute attente, eu l'effet de décrisper l'ambiance qui avait jusqu'à ce moment été plombée par une certaine méfiance. Le chef Nicolaï, un aigle qui paraissait être âgé de quarante ans, prit la parlole dés que Billy eu fini son récit:

_- Je vois ce que vous êtes venus chercher,_ dit-il d'une voix empreinte de gravité,_ les imprégnations hasardeuses, voire même malheureuses ont de tout temps concerné notre monde. Pour ma part j'ai été touché il y a environ deux cents ans, je me suis imprégné d'une manière qui a poussé tout les miens à me croire perdu._

Nicolaï se tourna vers les siens et une des trois étranges femmes, probablement de l'âge de Leah, s'avança vers lui, il passa le bras autour de sa taille.

_- Voici Ludmila,_ mon épouse,_ je vous rassure de suite, nous avons à peu prés le même âge, à deux décennies prés._

Ludmila continua le récit de son époux:

_- Je n'ai pas toujours ressemblé à un drôle de chat_, raconta t-elle, _il y a environ deux-cents ans, j'étais une vampire. C'est Stephan qui m'a créée, mais les choses ne se sont pas passées telles qu'il les avaient prévues... _

En fait, Ludmila était déjà une vampire de cent douze ans d'âge lorsque son chemin avait croisé celui de Nicolaï. C'était au temps où vampires et modificateurs se livraient une guerre sans merci dans la région, pourtant le chef modificateur l'avait épargnée aprés l'avoir surprise seule dans la forez. Ludmila de son côté avait eu si peur qu'elle n'avait pas songé un seul instant à l'attaquer.

La suite avait été plus compliquée pour les deux, Nicolaï torturé par son imprégnation, Ludmila et le clan des Roumains aux prises avec les Volturis intrigués par ce qu'ils croyaient être des enfants de la lune. Rien ne sembla se résoudre pendant deux ans.

C'est alors que Wladimir transforma un humain, Wladimir II, cela fit rire tout le monde dans un premier temps. Pour les modificateurs, ce fut une nouvelle hécatombe. Une de leurs louves s'imprégna du nouveau né, elle se nommait Helenne.

Wladimir II avait un mois (en temps que vampire, physiquement il était âgé de vingt et un ans) lorsque cela se produisit. L'évennement aurait tout aussi bien pu virer au drame, accrochage loups contre vampire, pagaille générale. Le néophyte à la soif incontrolable se retrouva bientôt acculé par un aigle et deux loups, malgré leur odeur, ils lui donnèrent encore plus soif.

Se croyant prés à brûler, Wladimir II en appella à sa noblesse, son vrai nom étant Wladimir de Cracovie. Il fit quelque chose d'à la fois très stupide et très aristo: Se plantant droit face à ses ennemis, il les toisa tous en soutenant leur regard.

La pauvre Hélenne fut du lot et l'imprégnation se déclencha en pleine attaque, notre petit noble vampirisé eu la surprise de sa vie lorsque ses adversaires se figèrent tous en même temps.

Wladimir II était opportuniste, il bondit pour sauver sa peau sur le loup le moins énorme et le mordit. La victime se transforma aussitôt avec un hurlement de douleur, c'était une fille. Le vampire lacha prise sur l'effet de la surprise, elle était très jolie et se tordait de douleur sur la mousse de la forez.

Furieux, les deux autres modificateurs bondirent, mais Wladimir II parvint à s'enfuir juste à temps.

A ce point du récit, un autre couple s'avança vers les modificateurs, un peu plus jeune que le premier. Il s'agissait d'Hélenne et Wladimir II. Contre toute attente, la jeune louve avait survécu à la morsure, un miracle.

Du côté vampire, les choses s'étaient compliquées le lendemain de la bataille, Wladimir II s'était sentit très mal, il était alors sorti et avait disparu. deux autres nouvelles nées manquaient à l'appel depuis la veille, Isabelle et Angélique. Ce qui réduisait le clan vampire à Stephan, Wladimir et Ludmila, cette dernière était partie en recherche.

La piste des deux jeunes filles la conduisit jusqu'au cadavre saigné à blanc d'un aigle, de là elle repartait vers le nord, que s'était-il donc passé ici? Les deux néophytes n'avaient donc pas contrôlé leur soif au point de se contenter d'un modificateur?

En temps normal, Ludmila aurait fait demi-tour, pourtant elle continua, cela ne fut pas long. A moins d'une lieu du cadavre elle retrouva les deux jeunes vampires...

...Sauf qu'elles ressemblaient à tout sauf à des vampires, déjà elles étaient profondément endormies.

Ludmila resta perplexe, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Un bruissement derrière elle la fit se retourner.

C'était des modificateurs, Nicolaï, Alexandre, Justinien et Constand. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, le visage de Nicolaï s'éclaira, pendant que tous la cernaient. Ludmila se crut perdue, deux aigles derrière, deux loups devant.

_-Doucement!_ Dit Nicolaï, _il n'y a pas besoin de faire autant de cirque! _

_- Toi!_ Aboya l'autre loup à l'adresse de Ludmila, _viens ici!_

_- Parle lui poliment!_

_- Nicolaï la ferme!_ S'énerva l'un des aigles, _il me semble qu'on en fait déjà assez pour toi!_

_- C'est bon, nous allons commencer._

Nicolaï releva sa manche, l'autre loup continua à brailler à l'adresse de Ludmila, visiblement était très contrarié.

- _viens ici, et fait exactement ce qu'on te dit où je te tue!_

_- Qu'attendez vous de moi? _Demanda Ludmila

Ce fut Nicolaï qui répondit:

_- On veut juste que tu me mordes et que tu avales environ une gorgée de mon sang._

_- Je vous demande pardon?_

_- __**il **__veut juste, que tu le mordes, nous on te tuerait volontier mais il ne veux pas_. Précisa le deuxième aigle qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

Aussi étrange que puisse paraître l'ordre, Ludmila avait obéi, aprés elle ne se souvenait plus de rien jusqu'à son réveil. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était transformée.

Carlisle n'insista pas pour connaître la suite du récit, comptant sur Edward pour le renseigner si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il ne voulait pas froisser ce clan par des questions indiscrètes.

Les transylvaniens n'en dirent pas plus.


	13. ça partait d'une bonne intention

**POV Marie (la nouvelle née un peu pénible chez les Cullen):**

Je n'avais jamais été une grande fanatique de romans fantastiques, pas plus qu'une rêveuse. Jusqu'à il y a peu, ma vie se résumait à ce que je voyais, sentais, entendais, fréquentais...

Enfant je ne me suis jamais créé de monde imaginaire comme le font beaucoup, je ne croyais en rien qui soit susceptible de sortir de ma réalité bien tangible. J'avais quelques copains, pas de vrais amis toutefois, c'était beaucoup de garçons, une ou deux filles aussi, mais elles étaient comme moi. Je ne m'encombrait pas de fanfreluches comme le font certaines, j'étais nature et assez froide dans mes relations. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi. Mes meilleurs amis étaient les barres assymétriques de la salle de gym et mon ballon de volley. Je n'ai en revanche que peu de souvenirs de ceux qui m'entouraient, pas même leurs noms.

J'ai eu huit ans et ma vie a commencé à un poil changer, si peu qu'au début je ne m'en rendais pas compte, et même aprés j'en ai été flattée pendant un certain temps.

A huit ans donc, ma grand-mère a commencé à me dire je j'était belle, que mon visage était fin, pur... Cela n'était que le début, ensuite les shorts et T-shirts de mon grand frère sont de moins en moins parvenus jusqu'à moi. J'aurais dû comprendre à ce moment là, mais quand on a huit ou neuf ans et qu'on reçoit compliments et cadeaux de sa famille, c'est ce genre de détail qui passe à la trappe. On oublie trop facilement le confortable jogging qu'on lorgnait dans l'armoire de son ainé en attendant impatiemment qu'il lui soit trop petit. La mienne d'armoire, se féminisa assez rapidement, on me laissa toutefois de quoi m'adapter, de sorte qu'en fait peu de choses ont changé en somme. Jusqu'à ce que je rentre en sixième...

Là, les vetements de sports ont été réservés au horaires de sport, les autres moments, je n'avais plus le droit de les mettre, soit disant à cause de la transpiration. Plus de club de volley non plus, là aucune justification. Quand le giron maternel a voulu remplacer cela par de la danse, je me suis sérieusement énervée.

Imaginez une gamine de dix ans, avec des habits soignés et un chignon. Vous y êtes? Maintenant, essayez de la visualiser en train de hurler et de se rouler par terre devant l'entrée d'un club de danse classique, imaginez le même scénario devant l'école de musique.

En bref vous l'avez compris, j'ai fait deux caprices en une seule journée. Jamais ma mère n'avait eu aussi honte, ce soir là mon père s'est déchainé sur moi, j'ai pris deux gifles dans la figure et un coup de pieds bien appliqué sur les fesses, ensuite il m'a envoyée me coucher sans souper. Le lendemain j'ai passé la journée à ecrire des lignes, du moins à faire semblant.

Je venais de comprendre les paroles de mon frère, sur le fait que j'étais une fille. Il m'avait bien prévenue lorsqu'on avait commencé à m'offrir des cadeaux, mais j'avais alors cru qu'il était jaloux. Il avait quatre ans de plus que moi, et voulait me protéger, j'avais commis l'erreur de m'éloigner de lui et cette complicité d'enfant avait disparu, maintenant il me regardait de la même façon que les autres. J'avais dix ans, sauté une classe et je venait à présent de comprendre l'avenir que l'on me traçait net.

C'était semblable à celui de ma mère, de ma grand mère, de mes tantes... Je me marierais, ou serais marriée jeune, entre dix huit et vingt et un ans, j'aurais rapidement deux ou trois enfants et je resterais au foyer pour les élever. Chez moi cela fonctionnait comme ça.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir laissé une si grande liberté de mouvements jusqu'alors? En réfléchissant bien, mes cousines avaient été bien moins libres que moi, j'était la seule sur sept filles à avoir eu le droit d'exercer une activité sportive, mais pourquoi moi?

Avec le recul des années, j'ai compris que c'était mon autre grand mère, celle que je voyais assez rarement, qui y avait veillé, c'est elle qui m'offrait les quatre ans de volley que j'ai pratiqués avant d'entrer au collège, avant qu'elle n'entre en maison de retraite en fait...

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est cette nuit où j'étais punie que mon enfance s'est envolée pour toujours. J'ai compris que deux choix se posaient à moi, l'un confortable, l'autre beaucoup moins...

Aujourd'hui encore, alors que pourtant ma vie a pris une tout autre direction, les mots de ma grand-mère raisonnent encore à mes oreilles. Souvenir de ma vie humaine le mieux conservé:

_"Ma petite Marie, tu auras toujours le choix, reste fidèle à ce que tu es. On est en train d'essayer de t'amadouer afin que tu te trahisses et que ainsi, tu restes dociles à ceux qui ne veulent que profiter de toi, mais je crois que tu es celle qui peux échapper à leur cycle. Ils vont tenter de te domestiquer avec leurs principes, car ils savent que bientôt je ne pourrai plus te soutenir. Ils vont tenter de dompter ton corps, d'affaiblir ton esprit. Ils éviteront à tout prix de te tirer vers le haut, il faudra que tu le fasse toi même. Tu es si jeune... Mais je crois au plus profond de moi que tu peux y arriver. N'oublie jamais qu'être femme ne signifie pas être emprisonnée dans tous ces codes. Tu as bien sûr compris de quoi je parle... "_

Ce fut lors de ma première, et seule visite à la maison de retraite, par la suite on ne me permit plus d'y aller. Trois ans plus tard, lorsque j'osait enfin transgresser l'interdiction avec l'aide de mon frère qui était dans le même cas que moi, on nous apprit qu'elle était morte quelques mois aprés son arrivée. Le decés avait fait suite à plusieurs messages de harcellement moral de la part de notre famille, c'est ce que mon frère et moi avons compris en récupérant son courrier et ses quelques effets personnels. Ironie du sort, elle était morte mais notre duo lui venait de renaître. Et nous le lui devions en grande partie...

Il y a huit jours, lorsque Jane m'a mordue, je revenais seule du cimetière. Étant aller porter une fleur et me ressourcer, malgré le froid, sur la tombe de celle qui a fait en sorte que je ne finisse pas esclave de la vie que certains se proposaient de me tracer. Celle qui m'avait donné la force de lutter pour ce que je voulais devenir, une personne avec son destin en main, lutter pour qu'on me respecte aussi, et pour qu'on respecte mes choix. Enfin, pour celle qui m'avait donné les moyens de le faire, car en somme, elle nous avait légué, à mon frère et à moi, ce qu'elle avait réussi à économiser durant sa vie.

Moralité de l'histoire, il y a huit jours, je venais de la remercier, j'était devenue professeur, vous vous doutez bien de quoi. Laurent et moi avions commencé à fonder une famille et un second enfant était dans nos projets. Je venais aussi lui dire, non sans sourire, qu'elle m'avait quand même entrainée dans un paquet d'aventures plus ou moins plaisantes, avec un résultat qui en valait la peine certes, c'était même peu dire. Je lui disait aussi que maintenant, à mon âge, je ne serais plus capable de vivre ce genre de choses, et que j'avais eu ma dose en évènements hors du communs, donc que ma vie allait se résumer autant que possible à une vie tranquille et sereine à présent. J'étais heureuse de mon sort, et maintenant j'espèrais être en paix.

Qui aurait crut que cinq minutes plus tard, je me mette à hurler qu'on m'achève sous l'effet de la douleur? Trois jours d'horreur ont réussi à briser ma vie alors que je commençais enfin à en profiter pleinement. A présent j'ai le sentiment d'avoir tout perdu, et avoir fait savoir à Laurent que je n'était pas morte risque d'empirer les choses... Quand à mon petit Lilian, il me manque à un point que c'est inimaginable.

Je ne pense qu'à eux. Lorsque j'ai appellé Laurent il s'est produit deux choses affreuses, d'abord il a eu du mal à croire que c'était bien moi. Ensuite, j'entendais son coeur battre au telephone, ma gorge me brûle encore. Je sais que même s'il me déteste, Jasper ne me raconte pas de balivernes, si ils étaient devant moi je les tuerais. Je suis la moins gérable des néophytes de cette maison, la plus repliée aussi.

Je sais que Jasper et Alice n'attendent qu'une occasion pour me supprimer, si je ne la leur aie pas encore donnée, c'est que j'ai toujours un fol espoir. Mais pour combien de temps? Ma gorge me brûle sans cesse, je suis une vraie machine à tuer.

La petite brune m'a soudain coupée de mes pensées sombres avec une grande brutalité, elle avait l'air furieuse.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?_ M'a t-elle aboyé au visage.

Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle voulait, peut-être m'avait-on mis une bagarre sur le dos, mais aujourd'hui je n'avais rien fait de mal.

_- Excuse moi, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire_. ai-je répondu.

Je ne détestais pas Alice, contrairement à elle, pourtant elle m'agaçait souvent au plus haut point à cause de ses manières et de son rapport aux biens matériels. Je la trouvait futile et dénuée d'intéret, peu être un peu trop féminine aussi. Si nous nous ressemblions physiquement, nous étions aux antipodes à tous les autres niveaux. Elle était passionnée de mode, je ne supportais pas cela, elle avait une allure de danseuse, moi certainement pas. Il y avait pleins d'autres points comme cela...

_- Tu n'avais pas à lui dire de venir! mais tu es folle!_ m'a t-elle hurlé.

Je comprenais de moins en moins, qui devait venir?

_- Je ne vois vraiment pas..._

_- Tu as donné notre adresse à ton mari! Résultat il sera là dans deux jours!_

_- Quoi?... Je veux dire, Comment?_

Laurent, ici dans deux jours? Avec sept vampires ingérables qui n'attendraient que de le déchiqueter? En plus certainement avec Lilian! Si j'avais été humaine, je me serais évanouie. J'ai reculée, stupéfaite et effrayée.

Alice s'est avancée vers moi, et là il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre: _La tuer, première chose à faire, il fallait en finir. Ensuite il faudrait certainement supprimer l'humain... Et faire en sorte que Edward ne dise rien à Carlisle, histoire qu'il croie que Jasper avait été obligé de la supprimer, elle seule..._

Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait, déjà Alice m'attrapait, je suis restée immobile, paralysée de frayeur. Elle s'apprêtait à me tuer, puis elle et son compagnon se chargeraient de réduire Laurent, et aussi Lilian si nécéssaire, au silence.

Je ne me suis pas débattue, de toute façon cela ne servait à rien elle était imbattable. j'ai attendu qu'elle me démembre. Une petite voix a soudain retentit derrière nous:

_- Arrête Alice! Elle n'a rien fait! C'est... C'est moi..._

La danseuse s'est retournée, m'oubliant pour quelques secondes, La jeune Eliane se tenait derrière nous, avec Thomas bien sûr... Emmet était derrière eux avec Rosalie, Loïse et Maxime le pitre, Jasper, Bella, Esmée, Léa, Lucas et Seth sont arrivés dans la seconde qui a suivi.

Eliane et Thomas ne m'étaient pas inconnus, c'était mes élèves l'année dernière, j'avais même eu les deux en sixième et en cinquième. Je les ai toujours connus inséparables, mais je ne comprenais pas...

_- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait?_ Ai-je demandé catastrophée, vous n'avez quand même pas...

Thomas a baissé le nez, assez penaud, pas beaucoup plus fière, Eliane a répondu:

_- On... On s'est dit que si votre mari vous voyait telle que vous étiez... Il comprendrait mieux, on pensait qu'aprés tout, on pourrait faire comme avec le père de Bella, histoire que..._

Quel duo de naïfs ces deux là! Mais de quoi ils se mêlaient? Ils avaient strictement rien compris au problème et il fallait quand même qu'ils mettent les pieds dans le plat!

_- Bande d'idiots!_ Ai-je hurlé, _cela ne vous concernait pas!_

J'ai soudain réalisé avec horreur, qu'au fond, j'étais contente qu'ils aient fait cela. J'avait hâte que Laurent arrive, j'avais du mal à engueuler ces deux... En même temps j'étais quand même morte de trouille.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?_ Ai-je demandé tout en redoutant la réponse,_je vous jure... j'ai rien à voir là dedant!_

_- C'est vrai! _A complèté Thomas,_ c'est nous qui..._

_- La ferme! _

_- J'ai une idée, peut-être..._

C'était Rosalie qui avait parlé, tout le monde s'est tourné vers elle:

_- On va faire deux groupes a t-elle continué, de nous tous, Esmée et moi nous contrôlons le mieux, Emmet aussi est pas mal. On va rester ici avec Marie, les autres (elle a fusillé les deux zigotos du regard) vous allez tous vous rendre sur mon île, c'est la moins fragile de toutes aprés tout et il n'y a aucun humain là bas en temps normal. Trois pour six sans humains dans les parages ça devrait aller, Lucas prendra son violon et toi Jasper bien sûr..._

_- Je peux aussi être du voyage si vous voulez_, a proposé Seth, _cela fera quatre pour six c'est déjà mieux._

Jasper et Alice ont accepté volontier ainsi que Bella, Tous sont partis se préparer, sauf Thomas. Il semblait très mal à l'aise, mais je ne risquait pas d'essayer d'y remédier!

_- Casse toi! _Lui ai-je dit sèchement, _et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole! Ta copine c'est pareil!_

_- C'est bon, _est intervenue Esmée, _on arrête les frais ici. Va te préparer Thomas._

Il s'est éclipsé, complêtement démoralisé. Je savais qu'il m'apprécié particulièrement en temps que professeur. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune je crois même qu'il avait été un peu amoureux de moi... Les gamins... Je savais pertinemment qu'ils avaient crus bien faire, ces deux là connaissaient le danger des non-dits et cela partait d'une bonne intention. Mais à ce moment précis j'était trop furieuse pour le reconnaître, je ne voulais plus, ni les voir, ni les entendre.


	14. drame

Les deux jours ont passé à une lenteur folle, nous étions quatre dans la maison, la brulure de ma gorge m'inquiétait constamment. Il avait été convenu que nous irions chasser la veille au soir de l'arrivée de Laurent et Lilian. Emmet m'avait conseillé de bien chasser mais sans abus, c'était contre productif selon lui. Trois pumas et un élan sont tombés sous mes crocs.

Mes yeux avaient à présent une couleur entre le rouge et le orange, pas trop sanglants. Aussi Esmée a décidé de m'épargner les lentilles, la raison principale est qu'elles me mettaient de mauvaise humeur.

Laurent est arrivé vers trois heures de l'après-midi, Emmet l'a entendu le premier, il s'est placé non loin de moi.

_respire avant qu'il n'arrive_. M'a t-il dit, _et essaie de te focaliser sur quelque chose d'extérieur._

_D'accord._

J'ai respiré un grand coup, Esmée est sortie, Rosalie s'est placée juste à côté de moi, Emmet était derrière.

J'ai entendu les pas de deux humains, l'un petit, leurs coeurs battaient d'excitation mais je les sentais un peu fatigués. Ma gorge s'est mise à me brûler, Laurent a parlé, j'ai essayé de me concentrer sur sa voix. Il était perplexe, Esmée lui a dit d'entrer mais de faire très attention, j'avais changé, j'étais devenue dangereuse. Il s'est mis en colère mais elle est restée calme, je l'ai entendue descendre quelques marches, puis un craquement de bois a retentit. Elle avait du arracher une grosse branche à un arbre. Laurent l'a laissée s'expliquer après cela, elle lui a tout dit, puis ils sont rentrés.

J'ai de suite compris qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas bien que j'aie gardé mes habits, j'avais trop changé, mais en même temps il était émerveillé.

De mon côté, j'entendais son coeur, et celui de Lilian, battre, autant d'appels à les tuer tous les deux. Rosalie m'a attrapé le bras.

_Du calme Marie, concentre toi._

_Laurent..._ Ai-je articulé,

Il m'a regardée, j'ai fait un effort supplémentaire, je me suis levée du fauteuil et j'ai fait un pas. Ma vitesse l'a effrayé, Rosalie et Emmet m'ont attrapée, Esmée a éloigné Lilian. Je lui en aie été reconnaissante. Je crois que Laurent a reconnu un de mes mimiques.

_Tu as beaucoup changé,_ m'a t-il dit.

_Oui, je peux te raconter si tu veux, _Ai-je répondu.

Je n'avais plus d'air, il fallait que je respire à nouveau.

_Vas y,_ m'a dit Rosalie d'une voix tremblante, tout en resserrant sa prise,_ doucement._

J'ai respiré un petit coup, prudemment.

L'inévitable s'est produit, je suis devenue folle. Ma gorge me brûlait, leur parfum me faisait tourner la tête. Les deux vampires avaient du mal à me maintenir tant je me débattais.

_Reculez! _A crié Esmée à Laurent. _Non ne l'approchez pas!_

Rosalie m'a lâchée pour l'écarter, j'ai échappé à la prise d'Emmet et je me suis jetée sur lui, j'ai planté mes crocs dans son épaule.

Si Rosalie ne m'avait pas démembrée à une vitesse vampirique, il serait mort dans les secondes suivantes. Et si les hurlements de Lilian ne m'avaient distraite, elle n'aurait pas pu le faire.

Rosalie m'a arraché le bras et les deux m'ont trainée hors de la pièce, j'ai essayé de ne pas lutter. L'odeur du sang s'est heureusement estompée une fois au premier étage, ils m'ont amenée dans la chambre que j'occupais avec Léa et Loïse ainsi qu'Eliane.

_Je l'ai tué... Je l'ai tué..._ Ai-je lâché d'une voix éteinte

_Non,_ a répondu Rosalie,_ juste assommé, d'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas tarder à l'entendre._

Emmet est sorti de la chambre en disant qu'il allait voir Esmée.

_Il faut confier ton fils à Charlie et Sue, ils pourront s'occuper de lui, Esmée leur expliquera la situation. Il vaut mieux l'éloigner avant que ton mari ne se mette à crier. _

Je n'ai pas répondu, le drame était consommé, Laurent était en train de devenir comme moi. Rosalie a rajouté sur un ton plat:

_Carlisle va revenir, courage_


	15. léger malentendu

Edward prit le téléphone juste après le départ des transylvaniens, c'est à dire le lendemain du repas organisé par les roumains. Il avait envie d'informer Bella du déroulement des évènements.

Ce fut Esmée qui répondit:

_Edward?_

_Qu'est-ce qui arrive?_ Demanda le vampire, _tu as une voix bien inquiète._

Esmée lui raconta alors les terribles évènements de la veille, l'arrivée de Laurent et ce qui avait suivit.

_Je suis persuadée que Marie n'y est pour rien_, dit-elle, _elle a tenté de résister mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut demander à une nouvelle née d'une dizaine de jour? Enfin, elle a un peu discuté avec Rosalie et cela l'a apaisée, mais comment pourront nous réagir vis à vis de Seth si Jane se trouve un jour dans les parages? Et il y a un autre problème..._

_Alice et Jasper?_

_Oui_ répondit Esmée, _Jasper veut les tuer, Alice a vu ce qui s'est passé... Ils seront là après-demain ou dans trois jours, s'il te plait Edward fais quelque chose!_

_Nous arrivons Esmée, tenez bon!_

Edward raccrocha le téléphone et courut dans la salle où Carlisle, Billy et Leah étaient en train de discuter gravement. Et pour cause, Leah s'était imprégnée d'un aigle transylvanien, Billy tentait désespérément de la convaincre de rentrer avec eux.

Edward expliqua la situation à Carlisle, celui ci décida de prendre immédiatement congé.

_Il faut que l'on empêche Jasper de faire des bêtises,_ dit-il simplement en guise d'explication, _ses préjugés envers les nouveaux nés faussent sa vision des choses!_

_Il n'y a pas de problème,_répondit Billy, _nous vous rejoindrons dés que possible._

Il se tourna vers Leah et continua d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison, mais rien à faire. Il était impossible de la convaincre de repartir.

Carlisle et Edward allèrent annoncer leur départ aux roumains, dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route.

Le soir même à 23h30, ils arrivaient à Seattle, Ils rentrèrent à la villa à deux heure du matin. Esmée était au bord de la crise de nerf, mais pour une fois ce n'était pas à cause de Marie, elle était juste stressée.

_Rosalie et Emmet sont allés à la rencontre des autres_ leur dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée, _pour leur dire qu'il n'était pas question de fricasser qui que ce soit. Mais honnêtement je ne suis pas sûre du tout que cela suffise, il...Il m'a fait peur au téléphone!_

Carlisle soupira avec agacement:

_Je règlerai cela avec lui, il n'a pas à te menacer._

_Quant à moi je vais voir Marie,_ dit Edward, _où est elle?_

_Dans sa chambre _répondit Esmée. _Elle y est restée toute la journée._

Elle ajouta sur un ton peu assuré:

_Qu'avez vous trouvé là bas? Il y a t-il un moyen pour..._

_Nous en reparlerons plus tard Esmée, une fois que les problèmes avec Jasper seront réglés._

Edward monta à l'étage et arpenta le couloir jusqu'à la chambre des nouvelles. C'était celle au fond avec la porte verte. Il l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce, Marie était plaquée au fond:

Ce n'est que moi, dit-il du calme.

Marie ne bougea pas d'un pouce, Edward entendait ses pensées, confuses et désordonnées, elle s'en voulait affreusement. Il avait déjà entendu ce qui s'était passé par le biais des pensées d'Esmée, mais venant de la jeune femme cela complétait l'explication. Il connaissait ces sensations, tête qui tourne, état second, brulure, l'excitation qui monte. Maintenant elle était complètement perdue et malheureuse.

Edward n'hésita pas, il lui raconta ce qu'ils avaient trouvé chez les roumain, ce compromis génial. Elle comprit de suite, son visage se tendit, en même temps d'espoir et de crainte d'être déçue.

_Carlisle espère convaincre les quileutes de procéder à la transformation de tous les jeunes, cela convaincra Jasper. Toutefois il vous faudra rester parmi nous à cause des volturis._

_Tu ne me mens pas?_ Lui répéta Marie pour la troisième fois, _c'est... Vraiment possible?_

Il hocha la tête à l'affirmative, toutefois il savait qu'il fallait lui parler d'autre chose d'important, de Jane.

Dés qu'elle entendit ce nom, Marie eu du mal à se contenir, tout était trop récent pour qu'elle accepte. Edward savait qu'il aurait du mal à la convaincre de ne pas tenter de se venger, il réessayerait plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait un peu plus calme.

Le reste du groupe arriva le lendemain dans la nuit, la transformation de Laurent venait de s'achever mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller chasser, Carlisle lui passa donc une poche de sang. Rosalie venait d'appeler, au grand dam de Jasper et ils seraient là dans cinq minutes. Laurent avait donc juste le temps de recevoir quelques explications. Bientôt le bruit des autres vampires leur parvint, Edward ordonna au couple de rester dans la pièce et d'attendre qu'il les appelle pour venir vers les autres.

Deux camps se formèrent rapidement dans la pièce, d'un côté Alice et Jasper, de l'autre les autres. Thomas et Eliane étaient plus verts que jamais, forcément, ils avaient compris leur erreur.

_Bon sang mais c'est de la folie_! S'écria Jasper, _ce n'est pas raisonnable, il y a autant de jeunes que de responsables dans ce clan! Vous voulez vraiment tous mourir._

_Jasper du calme, _demanda Carlisle.

_Il n'en est pas question! Tu es en train de tous nous..._

_J'ai dis du calme!_

Carlisle venait de hausser sérieusement le ton.

_Et avant toute chose, présente tes excuses à Esmée, tu n'as pas à la menacer au téléphone._

_J'ai autre chose à faire je te signale, monsieur le médecin humaniste qui va faire péricliter son clan à force de toujours vouloir être gentils! Même si tu te signale, même si tu refuses de le croire, que nous sommes toujours sous le contrôle des Volturis, ce n'est pas tes dix clébards dans la foret qui y changent quoi que ce soit!_

_Quant à moi je ne reste pas une minute de plus si vous laissez cette satanée femme en vie! _Compléta Alice.

A la surprise générale, Edward se mit à rire:

_Alice, dit-il, je crois qu'il faut qu'on dissipe un petit malentendu._

_Tu mets en doute ma vision?_ S'irrita t-elle, _alors que cela fait un mois qu'elle revient sans cesse? Elle est apparue avant même que Marie ne soit transformée!_

_Ce que je mets en doute, c'est l'homme que tu croie avoir vu, tu vas vite comprendre. Marie, Laurent, venez!_

Le couple fit son apparition dans la pièce, personne ne mit bien longtemps à comprendre ce que la pauvre Alice avait cru voir. Laurent ressemblait fortement à Jasper, avec cependant aucune cicatrice, un peu plus âgé et pas tout à fait le même nez. À son côté, Marie semblait aller mieux, ils se placèrent entre Léa et Esmée.

_Tu les as vus ensembles et tu as crus que c'était Jasper?_ Demanda cette dernière

_Oui... Je crois... _Admit Alice.

_Ça peut se comprendre,_ dit Carlisle, _de dos on doit pouvoir les confondre, même de face si ta vision était floue. _

Alice semblait à la fois perdue et gênée, Edward en profita pour proposer à Carlisle de discuter tranquillement avec Jasper de leur voyage. C'est ce qu'ils firent. Alors que les deux montaient à l'étage, la vision d'Alice se troubla.

Elle revint parmi tout le monde au bout d'une ou deux minutes:

_Jane arrive_, dit-elle, _dans une ou deux semaines elle sera là... _

**La suite au prochain épisode... :)**


	16. perte de repères

**Aprés une petite absence, me voilà de retour avec ce chapitre qui annonce la suite. Les partiels obligeant, cela n'est pas très long.**

« Jane », encore une raison de se dépêcher, pensait Edward, pendant que lui et Carlisle discutaient avec Jasper.

Il avait été convenu sans aucune peine que Marie et Laurent seraient à nouveau transformés si les loups acceptaient. Le reste posait toutefois problème, Carlisle souhaitait transformer tous les jeunes sans exeption, ce à quoi s'opposait fermement Jasper.

_Ne me prend pas pour un monstre,_ dit il un peu brusquement, _j'examine juste le côté pratique des choses._

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens à en garder, c'est toi même qui a affirmé que les nouveaux nés étaient un danger!_ Répliqua Carlisle avec agacement.

Jasper l'arrêta d'un geste de la main:

_Laisse moi t'expliquer,_ répondit-il, _ce que je pense sur les nouveaux nés n'a changé en aucune manière_

_Pourtant ils se sont tous conduits de manière exemplaire..._

_Tu me laisses finir oui? Je disais que si les nouveaux nés présentent encore un danger pour nous, il y a plus grave. Je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes rendus compte, mais nous nous apprêtons à accueillir sous notre toit la plus grande vampire criminelle de tous les temps! De quoi donner à Aro une bonne raison pour nous attaquer._

_En résumé tu veux garder des troupes pour nous protéger? Jasper il n'est pas question que..._

_Je ne suis pas un vendettiste du Texas Carlisle!_ S'écria Jasper avec colère,_ je prends en compte notre intérêt, certes, mais aussi le leur au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué!_

_Explique toi_, répondit le médecin en lui faisant signe de se calmer.

Jasper s'assit et réfléchit un instant:

_Vous m'avez décrit les caractéristiques de ces... Créatures... Bref, elles sont plus fortes que les humains mais certainement pas autant que les vampires et les modificateurs, comme Renesmée et Nahuel il semble qu'elles vieillissent, au moins jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Elles sont humanoïdes mais un peu bizarres._

_Et après, _demanda le médecin, _qu'est-ce que cela peut faire?_

_En transformant les jeunes en... Hybrides, vous les rendrez certainement plus vulnérables en cas d'attaque, j'admets que cela peut comporter des avantages pour eux comme pour nous. Mais si Aro nous déclare la guerre il n'en fera qu'une bouchée. Voire il pourrait même y trouver un prétexte supplémentaire. N'oubliez pas ce qui est arrivé à Joram._

_J'ai une idée,_ intervint Edward.

Jasper et Carlisle se tournèrent vers lui:

_Voilà ce que je propose,_ dit-il, _Léa qui est à peu prés adulte peut rester vampire, Eliane également. Thomas, Lucas, Maxime et Loïse en revanche auraient besoin de grandir, nous les transformerons dans ce but. Encore faut-il bien sûr que les loups soient d'accord._

_Pourquoi ne le seraient-ils pas?_ Demanda Jasper avec agacement

_Ils seront ravis,_ répondit Edward, _mais au vu de leur situation, peut-être quelques compromis pourraient être signés en échange de ce geste, concernant Jane notamment si vous voyez où je veux en venir_.

Carlisle acquiesça:

_Tu souhaites qu'ils puissent exiger de Marie et des autres qu'ils ne cherchent pas vengeance contre Jane en clair, en échange de cette forme de salut._

_Oui c'est ça_.

_C'est une très bonne idée, je crois que le moment est venu pour nous d'avoir une discussion avec Sam, Jacob... Et ensuite avec Seth._

_Attendons Billy, il sera là demain._

**Au même moment, dans les eaux du Canada...**

L'eau était de plus en plus trouble, pourtant elle la fendait sans effort depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines, elle ne s'était ni arrêtée ni déviée de sa route. En fait elle ne savait pas où elle allait. L'eau était sa meilleure amie, l'obscurité sa fidèle compagne, cet étrange flottement son seul refuge...

Car au milieu d'elle même il y avait comme une déchirure, une plaie béante dans sa poitrine, ses flans la brulaient sourdement. Elle se sentait complètement vide. Alec lui manquait, elle avait besoin de lui, de le voir, de le sentir prés d'elle. Elle rêvait de voir son regard taquin, d'entendre ses soupirs agacés. Il avait toujours été de loin le plus mature, le plus calme, elle avait besoin de lui.

Bientôt ce serait fini, la brûlure de sa gorge était insoutenable, elle n'avait pas chassé depuis presque un mois. Jane se sentait affaiblie, vulnérable, sans le moindre repère spatial, la mort ne serait plus trop longue à venir, du moins elle l'espérait.

Alistair était resté presque trois mois sans boire après une chasse très fructueuse, alors très affaibli, il avait mordu Carlisle.

Cet idiot mièvre et humaniste, car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Toujours enclin à s'attacher à qui que ce soit, elle se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec lui chez les Volturis. Le jeune homme blond qu'elle n'avait mit que quelques minutes à charmer, d'une certaine manière elle lui devait la vie. Il avait intercédé en leur faveur auprès de Marcus et Caius, alors qu'ils arrivaient seulement deux années après les expériences d'Aro sur les enfants immortels. L'un d'eux nommé Zia avait neuf ans au moment de sa transformation, une autre, Héloïse, avait dépassé dix ans. Ils avaient tous deux été éliminés en quelques mois.

Leur survie relevait donc de l'exception, un régime de faveur qu'ils devaient mériter.

Restait que Carlisle n'était qu'un fou, l'affection n'avait pas sa place chez les vampires, seul comptait l'intérêt personnel.

Mais alors pourquoi cette douleur dans les côtes? Et ce vide si pesant?

Soudain la tête de Jane creva la surface de l'eau, l'air s'engouffra dans ses poumons, le sable racla contre ses habit puis son visage. La pseudo fillette ouvrit les yeux, un soleil de plomb brillait sur la plage couverte de bois flottés.

Elle venait de s'échouer sur un rivage inconnu.

L'ancienne Volturie resta hébétée, immobile pendant plusieurs minutes en humant l'air autour d'elle. Ce lieu ne lui disait absolument rien, ni en bien ni en mal. Sa gorge semblait chauffée à blanc maintenant que l'air circulait, mais à part cela...

Jane se rendit soudain compte qu'elle brillait, normal il faisait soleil. Mue par un vieux réflexe, elle se précipita à l'ombre d'un sapin. Heureusement la plage était déserte. Elle était couverte de sable et de débris d'algues macérés, cela devait empester bien que sa gorge torturée l'empêche de le sentir.

Décidément cet endroit n'avait rien pour lui, Jane se rapprocha de l'eau, le scintillement si détesté ne dura pas car elle replongea.

Direction le sud...


	17. la pression monte

_Bonsoir Seth._

Le jeune homme qui se trouvait sur le seuil de la villa Cullen bredouilla:

_Bon...Soir, C...arrlisle, comment allez vous?_

Le médecin lui fit signe de s'assoir avec les autres, Billy, Sam, Jacob, Leah et Michel, Sue, Edward, Alice et Jasper. Le reste des vampires était partit chasser et les membres de la tribus quileute étaient sensés dormir à cette heure. Mais ce soir là, il y avait à la villa Cullen une réunion de la plus haute importance pour les deux clans.

Le jeune homme de seize ans avait mauvaise mine, visiblement il mangeait et dormait mal. Edward prit la parole sans hésiter, sans doute comptait-il le rassurer:

_Bonsoir Seth, tu n'as rien à craindre, nous ne cherchons qu'à t'aider._

_De quoi vous parlez? Tu leur a... Ils... Vous savez?_

L'adolescent avait une voix perçante, il se savait pris au piège, son visage s'empourpra de honte et de panique.

_C'est pas ce que vous croyez..._ Bafouilla t-il, _j'ai pas trahi... Je ne l'ai pas voulu... Je jure..._

_Seth, du calme, _lui dit doucement Sam, _nous n'avons rien à te reprocher, je dirais même que tu as été particulièrement courageux jusqu'à présent._

Billy demanda la parole et l'obtint instantanément.

_Nous connaissons le drame qui te frappe depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, et après un grand nombre de recherches nous avons une possible solution à te proposer. Cela sera certainement très difficile, mais c'est la seule chance pour toi de t'en sortir._

Seth resta interloqué et ne put répondre de suite, Billy en profita pour continuer:

_Seth, nous savons tous que tu t'es imprégné de cette créature, Jane Volturi... Pendant un moment nous t'avons tous cru perdu. En désespoir de cause j'ai exécuté un grand nombre de recherches et j'ai fini par tomber sur des cas similaires. Il n'y a pas possibilité d'annuler l'imprégnation mais en revanche il est possible de rendre Jane et toi compatibles. Nous avons découvert une méthode permettant de transformer un vampire en une autre créature._

_Je ne comprends pas... _

_Carlisle, Edward, ta sœur et moi même nous nous sommes rendus dans les Balkans comme tu le sais, et tu es également au courant que nous y avons découvert deux autres espèces de modificateurs qui forment un clan._

_Oui, je sais cela,_ répondit laconiquement Seth._ Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez à faire, mais de toute façon j'ai pris ma décision et je voulais vous l'annoncer avant la fin de la semaine. Je vais aller à la rencontre de Jane et je vais tout lui dire... Adviendra ce qu'il adviendra, je ne peux plus en rester là..._

_Assieds toi,_ lui conseilla Edward, _et écoute ce que nous avons à te dire. _

_Non Edward, c'est décidé, je m'en vais._

_Jane sera ici dans quelques heures, reste avec nous._ lâcha Leah.

Elle connaissait bien son frère visiblement, car Seth ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise et obéit.

Alice compléta:

_Elle va s'échouer sur la plage de la Push au lever du jour. Elle a franchis dans la nuit les eaux territoriales des états unis_

_Et il n'y a pas trente six solutions si tu veux la sauver, _continua Billy,_ les Cullen vont commencer par la prendre en charge. Normalement Jasper et Bella sont déjà à leurs postes. Quand à toi tu vas rester ici et faire ce que Carlisle te dira lorsqu'elle va arriver. Maintenant il nous faut assurer la sécurité de la réserve au cas où. Les volturis pourraient la repérer sous peu et s'en prendre aux quileutes._

_Nous vous préviendrons si c'est le cas. _Promit Alice

Carlisle et Edward raccompagnèrent le reste des Indiens à la porte de la villa.

_Il faut que tes frères se préparent à une éventuelle attaque,_ murmura la petite vampire, _nous ne savons pas encore si les volturis sont sur la trace de Jane. Le don de Demetri semble s'activer dans certaines circonstances et cela risque d'arriver lorsque Jane boira ton sang._

_Lorsque Jane quoi?_

Seth la regardait, à demi fou d'inquiétude:

_Qu'est-ce que vous comptez lui faire? _S'écria t-il en se levant. _Je ne vous laisserai pas la toucher!_

_Du calme,_ ordonna Carlisle, _je vais t'expliquer ton rôle, alors maintenant reste tranquille et écoute moi sinon nous n'aurons aucune chance d'y arriver._

Seth se rassit mais continua de tergiverser:

_Je vais aller à sa rencontre, lui dire de ne pas mettre les pieds dans la région Carlisle... Comme ça elle s'en ira et vous n'aurez pas à..._

Il s'agitait de plus en plus, Carlisle comprit qu'il pouvait se transformer à tout moment et appela mentalement Edward.

_Seth écoute nous jusqu'au bout!_ Demanda celui ci. _Carlisle, explique lui la manœuvre _

Le médecin acquiesça et se lança dans le récit complet de leur voyage. Plus il parlait, plus les yeux de Seth s'écarquillaient et plus il se calmait. Le récit du vampire était trop riche en détails et trop cohérent pour pouvoir être un mensonge.

À la fin, l'adolescent éclata en sanglot, l'émotion était trop forte visiblement.

_C'est vrai ce que vous me racontez? On peut vraiment..._

_Oui,_ répondit Carlisle, _je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, mais maintenant le temps nous presse, il faut que je te fasse une prise de sang pour..._

_Ce n'est pas la peine doc! Elle peut me mordre je n'y voit aucun inc..._

_Moi si, Seth je sais que tu as d'elle une image parfaite, mais permet moi de te dire que je la connais depuis plus longtemps et que, par conséquent, j'aimerais qu'elle ne se sache pas d'emblée autorisée à te faire du mal._

_Mais elle ne va pas me faire de mal... Au contraire, je l'aime Carlisle!_

_Oui mais elle non, et crois moi, la séduction pourrait s'avérer plus difficile encore que ce que nous nous apprêtons à expérimenter._

_Et puis de toute façon, _ajouta Edward, _c'est prise de sang ou prise de sang, tu choisis quoi?_

_Bon ben... Prise de sang... _Répondit Seth à contrecœur _Mais je veux la voir dés qu'elle arrive! _

Alice eu une vision à quatre heure dix-huit du matin.

_Dans cinq minutes elle sera là_, dit-elle.

_Bon ben, il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que notre plan fonctionne, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop difficile de la convaincre de boire. _Répondit Carlisle sur un ton tendu.

Seth de son côté semblait avoir avalé un citron et se cramponnait à son siège pour ne pas se lever et courir dehors. Les vampires lui avaient en effet ordonné de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer tant que Jane n'aurait pas subi sa transformation. Ce serait inhumain pour le garçon, Carlisle avait tenté sans succès de lui faire regagner la Push mais il voulait être présent.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre sur le gravier, Edward se raidit:

_Elle est complètement désorientée,_ dit-il. _Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment où elle est..._

**Le prochain chapitre suivra le point de vue de Jane...**


	18. Alors ça vient cette mort?

Je ne comprenais pas, comment étais-ce possible?

Je m'étais involontairement échouée une fois de plus, il faisait nuit noire et je me sentais faible. Ma gorge me brûlait de façon continuelle à présent, même sans respirer. La fin ne devait pas être loin et je n'éprouvais plus aucune envie de replonger dans la mer. Il fallait que je trouve un buisson sous lequel me cacher, je n'aurais ainsi plus qu'à attendre tranquillement la mort.

Je me levais sans oser respirer, un fois de plus j'étais couverte de sable et de débris marins, les habits que je portais étaient en lambeaux et ruisselaient.

Un bruit attira mon attention, celui d'une créature posant le pieds sur une ou deux feuilles mortes, toutefois je ne captais pas de battement de cœur... Cela me mit immédiatement sur le qui-vive.

On bougeait derrière les arbres qui bordaient la plage, ils étaient deux, je me mis instinctivement en position de combat et scrutais l'endroit. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque Bella Cullen et un autre du clan, le couturé, sortirent des bois.

Je lançais immédiatement une attaque mentale, rien ne se produisit, mon esprit semblait ne pas avoir la force de s'étendre, je réessayais avec l'énergie du désespoir, la flèche partit lentement, très lentement, et percuta un obstacle invisible.

J'étais perdue, non seulement j'étais trop faible et en plus ils étaient près.

Le couturé me salua avec froideur:

_Jane._

Je répondis d'une voix égale:

_Cullen._

_Suis nous,_ m'ordonna Bella, _nous devons te conduire à Carlisle._

Je hochais la tête en silence, ainsi ce serait cela ma fin... Détruite par le clan des sentimentalistes, il y avait mieux, mais il y avait aussi pire. Je m'en contenterais, Alec me manquait trop et j'espérais le retrouver dans la mort.

Le couturé et Bella s'étaient chacun placés d'un côté, ainsi encadrée je marchais jusqu'à la villa Cullen éclairée de l'intérieur et marquais soudain un arrêt net.

Un cœur battait dans la maison, un gros cœur avec du sang chaud. Un lance-flamme se mit à consumer chacune de mes entrailles et je m'affaissais en gémissant, le couturé me releva sans ménagement.

_Nous devons rentrer_, dit-il, _debout!_

Je le regardais avec effroi et lui fit remarquer:

_Vous feriez mieux de me tuer ici, cela vous évitera de tout salir, j'ai peur d'avoir un gabarit trop important pour que la cheminée suffise..._

_Fait ce qu'on te dis!_

Je tentais d'obéir dans l'espoir que mon agonie en serait moins longue, mais mon corps eut bien du mal à obtempérer, je risquais à tout moment de perdre le contrôle. Mais bon sang, qui était le sombre idiot qui avait un cœur qui battait dans cette baraque?

Le couturé entra et me tira juste derrière lui, le lutin, Carlise et Edward étaient déjà présents, ainsi que l'un des clébards indiens.

Qu'on me trouve un extincteur, de grâce...

Carlisle s'avança vers moi et je l'entendis vaguement me souhaiter la bienvenue, je crois que je répondis à moitié. J'avais mal partout, je voulais une seule chose...

_Par pitié, faites sortir le clébard..._

_Seth est un humain Jane,_ me répliqua fermement le toubib, _et il va falloir que tu apprennes à le respecter._

Je m'affaissais une fois de plus à ces paroles, j'étais recroquevillée sur le carrelage à gémir comme un bébé. Le clébard s'est levé.

_Je vais sortir Carlisle,_ a t-il annoncé. _Je crois que cela vaut mieux._

Ce type avait vraiment une voix de dépressif, c'en était presque marrant.

_merci,_ ai-je suffoqué en espérant que les Cullen seraient ainsi plus disposés à abréger mes souffrances.

Même si, vu tout ce qu'ils m'avaient vu faire, j'étais presque sûre d'en baver. Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer après tout...

La porte fenêtre en face a claqué, le bruit de cœur a bientôt disparu et Carlisle s'est penché au dessus de moi. Ça y est on touchait au but!

_Jane, _m'a t-il dit, il faudrait que tu te relèves.

Quoi encore? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à temporiser? J'ai secoué la tête, quelqu'un s'est approché du médecin qui m'a attrapée et assise sur le canapé. C'était Edward, il avait un truc à la main... Un flacon remplis d'un liquide rouge qu'il a ouvert devant mon nez.

_Bois ça,_ m'a t-il dit.

Oh non!, ils avaient prévu de me livrer aux Volturis! Je savais pertinemment qu'au moment ou j'obéirais, Demetri pourrait me localiser.

_Par pitié Carlisle! Tue moi!_ Me suis-je écriée.

_Fais ce qu'on te dit!_ A grondé le couturé. _Tu n'es pas le genre de personnes dont j'ai la moindre envie d'avoir pitié!_

J'ai compris que je n'avais pas la moindre chance faible comme j'étais, j'aurais dû me douter q'ils seraient furieux contre moi après tout... J'ai obéi.

Le liquide m'a semblé poivré, pas vraiment le genre qui apaise la soif, de toute façon il y en avait très peu, à peine un décilitre.

Trois minutes a murmuré le lutin.

Je ne comprenais pas l'allusion, de toute façon le problème n'était pas là, la pièce m'a bientôt semblé étrangement chaude, inconfortable. Ma tête s'est mise à tourner et la douleur de ma gorge a diminué de manière sensible, ma vision s'est altérée, mon ouïe aussi.

Tout a disparu d'un coup...

**La suite au prochain épisode, pov Jane et Seth alternés.**


	19. Et ben non, c'est pas venu

**Pov Seth:**

L'attente était interminable, Carlisle m'avait interdit de pénétrer dans la chambre avant qu'il ne m'en donne l'autorisation, j'aurais bien désobéi mais les Cullen ne semblaient pas disposés à me laisser faire. J'attendais donc, et je brûlais d'impatience avec ma boite de bonbons sur les genoux.

À quoi allait-elle ressembler? Serait-elle triste de sa transformation? Comment devais-je faire pour l'aborder?

Un bruit étrange a soudain retentit dans la pièce, un battement lent et régulier, un cœur tel que je n'en avais jamais entendu, environ vingt pulsations par minutes.

J'ai encore attendu une demi journée, le soir est tombé clôturant le deuxième jour de planton devant cette maudite porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Vers neuf heure des mouvements ont commencé à se faire entendre, puis la voix de Carlisle:

_Bonsoir Jane, comment te sens-tu?_

_Ca...rlisle!_

J'ai entendu des mouvements fébriles, comme quelqu'un en proie à un accès de panique, Jane devait-être désorientée.

_Qu'est-ce que... Carlisle... Que m'est t-il arrivé? Qu'est-ce... Que vous m'avez fait?_

Carlisle ne lui a pas répondu de suite, sûrement voulait-il la laisser se rendre compte de la situation. Cela m'a profondément énervé, il ne se rendait donc pas compte qu'elle était mal?

_Tu t'es transformée Jane,_ a t-il toutefois finis par lui dire, _en buvant le sang d'un modificateur._

_Quoi?_

Jane avait la voix de quelqu'un au bord des larmes.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_ A t-elle crié

_La vérité._

Jane n'a pas répondu à cela, elle est restée un peu plus immobile, semblant prendre toute la mesure du changement qui l'affectait...

**Pov: Jane:**

Que se passait-il? Pourquoi étais-je allongée ici en ce moment même alors que un peu plus tôt j'étais assise sur le canapé du salon?

Je devais être morte, oui, les Cullen avaient eu pitié de moi et m'avaient exécutée avant la venue des Volturis.

Je me sentais bizarre, la brûlure de ma gorge avait complètement disparu, mes capacités sensorielles semblaient quelque peu amoindries. Soudain j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose de très étrange...

Quelque chose en moi, un mouvement régulier dans ma poitrine, gonflement et contraction, répété sans cesse.

Mon cœur battait tranquillement, à un rythme régulier et lent, je me rendis aussi compte que je respirait et que cela m'était vital.

C'était donc ça la mort?

Je tentais de me redresser, y parvint... Et croisais le regard ambré de Carlisle...

_Bonsoir Jane, comment te sens-tu? _Me dit-il

Stupéfaite, je bégayais:

_Ca...rlisle!_

Ma voix me sembla bien rauque, on aurait dit celle d'une humaine, la panique s'emparait peu à peu de moi:

_Qu'est-ce que... Carlisle... Que m'est t-il arrivé? Qu'est-ce... Que vous m'avez fait?_

Je n'obtins tout d'abord pas de réponse, il se contenta de me faire signe de regarder mon propre corps.

Je suivis son conseil et me sentit soudain très fragile, ma peau était chaude et pâle, couverte d'une légère sueur, des veines bleues couraient dessous au niveau des poignets. Si mes dents étaient encore un peu pointues, elles semblaient émoussées, ma bouche ne ressentait plus l'acidité du venin.

_Tu t'es transformée Jane,_ me dit alors Carlisle, _en buvant le sang d'un modificateur._

_Quoi?_

Ma voix se brisa car j'éclatais en sanglot à ce moment, je sentis des larmes couler le long de mon visage et bientôt mouiller la chemise de nuit dont quelqu'un m'avait habillée. Ma stupéfaction renforçant ma panique, je m'écriais:

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_

_La vérité._ Me répondit le docteur.

Je restais assommée par cette révélation, il ne me mentait pas et j'étais redevenue une sorte d'humaine... J'étais vivante et loin d'Alec, mon ventre se tordit, toutefois...

_Pourquoi les Volturis ne sont-i...ls pas encore là?_

Cela venait de me surprendre, je savais en effet que boire du sang humain ou animal m'exposait obligatoirement à être repérée par Demetri, à moins d'être sous la mer...

_Je pense,_ répondit Carlisle, _que le sang des modificateurs n'est pas repérable._

J'acquiesçais en silence et laissais la vérité me submerger, je n'étais plus vampire... Je me regardais une nouvelle fois et en déduit que je n'étais pas humaine non plus. Mais alors qu'étais-je? Un nouvel inédit? Et mon don, marchait-il encore? Était-il aléatoire comme lorsque j'étais encore humaine?

Je décidais de me lever prudemment, mais Carlisle m'arrêta.

_Jane,_ me dit-il, _il y a au rez de chaussée des vampires nouveaux nés que tu as toi même transformés. Et ils t'en veulent encore. Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, le temps que les choses se règlent._

Je fus surprise, ne les ayant pas vus en arrivant, toutefois la prudence me soufflait de lui obéir.

Lui se leva et sortit de la chambre, j'entendis quelqu'un se lever de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Carlisle est-ce que je peux..._

Le médecin eu un soupir las.

_Oui Seth, tu peux y aller..._

La porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune indien de la veille...

**La suite au prochain épisode...**


	20. La rencontre, round n1

La porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune indien de la veille...

La situation était absurde, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un gamin de quinze ans venait de m'offrir une boite de bonbons et tentait désespérément de taper la discute avec moi...

Il fallait que je fasse un bilan, j'étais arrivée deux jours plus tôt chez les Cullen, ceux ci m'avaient forcée à boire du sang particulier, celui d'une race diamétralement opposée à la notre. Passons les détails, ils devaient avoir une sorte d'agent actif eux aussi, à l'instar de notre venin, du coup j'étais restée inconsciente deux nuits et deux journées, le temps de me transformer en une espèce d'hybride. Lorsque je m'étais réveillée, le toubib qui aurait pourtant eu toutes les raisons de me faire passer l'arme à gauche s'était inquiété de ma santé et m'avait expliqué une partie de la situation.

À présent j'étais face à un collégien, mi débile, mi dépressif, mi super-heureux qui m'avait offert une boite de sucreries et donné quelques renseignements qui me manquaient. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de faire bonne figure, répondre à sa tentative de nouer le contact, autrement je risquais de passer pour une imbécile acariâtre.

Il me vint alors une idée qui avait plusieurs avantages, le premier serait que je n'aurais presque pas à parler, le second que j'en apprendrais un peu plus sur le monde de Carlisle.

_Vous êtes beaucoup, comme clebs dans le coin?_ Demandais-je

_Une vingtaine_ me répondit le garçon, _répartis en deux meutes entre Jacob et Sam, question de commodité pour certains membres, mais peut-être qu'il n'y en aura bientôt qu'une..._

_J'ai entendu dire que même à l'état d'humains vous étiez très forts._

Seth (c'était son nom) acquiesça, avant de tempérer:

_Certes, _dit-il, plus _que n'importe quel humain, mais toutefois nous sommes obligés de nous transformer pour atteindre le même degrés de puissance que les vampires. Et toi? _Me demanda t-il, _finalement au niveau physique, cela s'est goupillé comment?_

Je haussais les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

_Mes facultés se sont amoindries c'est sûr, mais je ne saurais dire à quel point. Je dois être au niveau humain à peu près, quand à mon don je ne sais pas s'il marche encore..._

Quelques mois plus tôt, j'aurais été anéantie par cette situation, mais à présent cette transformation ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. En fait à ce moment précis, la seule chose que je ressentait clairement était une immense déception, de ne pas être auprès de mon frère, que faisait-il dans l'au-delà? Et quel était le sort réservé aux vampires?

_Si tu veux te tester,_ proposa le garçon en interrompant le cour de mes pensées,_ je peux t'y aider. On fait un bras de fer?_

_D'accord,_ répondis-je sans vraiment l'avoir écouté, _pourquoi pas..._

Je sortit du lit et me plaçais face à lui, sur le large rebord de la fenêtre. Mon bras me parut minuscule à côté du sien et sa main engloutit la mienne, je pouvais sentir toute la force qui émanait de cet être, la puissance des battement de son cœur... Une énergie considérable était amassée dans ses muscles, je mis toute ma force à essayer de résister...

Je tins moins de deux secondes, il en parut pourtant impressionné.

_Tu as plus de force, _dit-il,_ qu'une humaine normale de ton âge, en fait tu es comme nous lorsque nous ne sommes pas transformés, à ton échelle bien sûr_.

J'acquiesçais sans rien en penser, quelle importance après tout? Et ramenais mes jambes à l'intérieur de mes bras, j'avais échappé à la mort contre mon gré, quelqu'un ne voulait donc pas se dévouer pour m'assassiner?

Je laissais mes yeux fixer le paysage derrière la vitre, des arbres et des nuages, du vert et du gris. Je pensais à Alec, et chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, à ma mère, Ester Hason.

D'autant que je me souvienne, elle était incroyablement belle et avait un caractère enjoué. À ce jour je n'avais plus de véritable souvenirs d'elle, tout juste une silhouette et quelques éclats de voix éparpillés dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire. Alec et moi n'avions jamais connus notre père ni même sus son nom, nous soupçonnions un viol d'autant que maman était très jeune. Lorsque l'inquisition était venue nous arrêter elle n'avait pas encore atteint les 25 ans. Je sais juste une chose, à l'époque où j'étais humaine, Alec et moi avions exactement le même don, si ce n'est que lui en imposait toujours à plus de monde à la fois. En fait notre regard était capable de paralyser, c'était entièrement mental, nous avions le don de créer la stupeur et de faire hésiter les gens quelques secondes simplement en croisant leur regard. À l'origine, je pense que nous avions développé cette aptitude innée pour nous défendre des autres enfants.

Une main se posa doucement sur mon épaule, je ne la chassais pas, la chaleur que dégageait Seth me faisait du bien, mon estomac se mit soudain à gronder.

Dans un premier temps je sursautais, surprise par cette sensation devenue inconnue après 373 ans de jeune.

_Tu as faim? _Me demanda le garçon

Je secouais la tête et il resserra légèrement son étreinte, cette fois ci je me dégageais.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié,_ déclarais-je sèchement.

Il recula un peu et resta en retrait, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi cette attitude m'énerva profondément.

_Et puis d'abord,_ ajoutais-je avec encore plus de brutalité, _pourquoi tu me parles? On ne se connait pas que je sache!_

Je le vis pâlir et haussais un sourcil, me demandant ce que cet espèce de dépressif pouvait bien trouver à me tenir compagnie.

_Je... Jane je te connais moi..._

_Ce n'est pas mon cas,_ répliquais-je, _et puis je te signale que nous n'avons rien de commun, déjà tu est un garçon et moi une fille, ensuite, j'ai l'âge d'être deux fois ta trisaïeule, gamin! Alors maintenant, si tu pouvais me lâcher les basques ce ne serait pas de refus._

À ma grande surprise, il baissa la tête, soumis comme un chien à son maître, et sortit la queue entre les jambes.

J'en éprouvais aussitôt une sensation de puissance fort agréable, malheureusement cela ne dura pas.

Car tandis que Seth descendait pesamment les escaliers, quelqu'un d'autre les monta dans l'autre sens... Je devinais immédiatement que c'était pour moi...

**La suite au prochain épisode... Alors à votre avis, qui va monter passer un savon à notre cas-social préférée?**


	21. Il t'en a manqué quelques unes

À l'instant où les derniers mots de la gamine retentirent, la colère faillit bien me submerger. Pour qui se prenait t-elle?

En bon gardien de nouveaux nés, Jasper s'approcha de moi, prêt à me mettre hors d'état de nuire à la moindre alarme. À présent que la vision d'Alice avait recouvré son vrai sens, il n'était plus enclin à me tuer mais, comme il m'arrivait encore de perdre le contrôle, il se tenait toujours à l'affut.

Laurent passa une main dans mon dos pour m'exhorter au calme, toutefois je me levais et lançais un coup d'œil à Edward, celui ci me répondit à l'affirmative et fit signe à tout le monde de se détendre. Il se permit même un sourire en coin en devinant mes intentions. Je montais à l'étage et croisais Seth dans l'escalier, le garçon s'arrêta et me regarda avec inquiétude mais je le calmais d'un simple regard.

Je ressentais un étrange calme, comme quelqu'un qui, après s'être fait beaucoup de mauvais sang pour une affaire, respire mieux une fois qu'elle est passée.

J'ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre de Jane, et restais figée sur le seuil...

La fillette me foudroyait littéralement du regard, mon estomac se tordit sous l'effet de l'anxiété, toutefois je ne reculais pas.

_Bonsoir,_ dis-je.

Elle hocha la tête, je me rendis alors compte que ce que j'avais pris pour de la haine dans ces yeux d'un brun impénétrable, n'était en fait qu'une flamme de suspicion et de crainte. Il n'y avait pas de quoi me paralyser de frayeur, j'avançais doucement sans quitter Jane des yeux.

Était-ce ma transformation ou la sienne, peut-être les deux, mais elle avait changé. Moins éclatante que dans mon souvenir mais plus réelle, je me rappelais encore mes dernières minutes d'humanité.

**_Je revenais seule sur le chemin de terre du cimetière, il faisait froid et j'avais rabattu ma capuche. Je m'étais soudain figée, quelqu'un venait d'apparaître sur le chemin, je dis bien « apparaître »._**

**_L'enfant me regardait, cheveux courts, presque comme les miens mais plus clairs, petite et fine, teint pâle, jolis habits déchirés... Et des yeux qui semblaient de la braise._**

**_J'avais cru halluciner tant ma vision frôlait l'irréel, mais la fillette avançait vers moi, imperturbable. Je m'enfuis en courant, en proie à une grande terreur, elle rit et fit un unique bond, me rattrapa et me mordit avant de me jeter au fond d'un fossé. _**

**_Après je ne me souviens de rien à part de la douleur, je me repris seulement plusieurs jours après, j'étais devenue méconnaissable, il faisait nuit mais j'y voyais comme en plein jour._**

**_Je restais dans le fossé et le suivis jusqu'à un étant sur lequel je me penchais._**

**_Mon reflet me plongea dans une telle terreur... Que je m'enfuis et traversait un quartier plongé dans le noir pour me cacher au fond d'une vieille cave désaffectée. Celle où Carlisle me trouva, deux jours plus tard..._**

Ce souvenir ne raviva pas ma rancœur ainsi que je le craignais, la fillette me regardais toujours, avec une note d'espoir. Cela je fus incapable de l'expliquer jusqu'à ce que...

_La pousser à bout, c'est une jeune, elle me tuera comme ça... Il faut que je lui lance une pique..._

Je sursautais, Jane me lança alors:

_Tu te souviens de ta dernière soirée? Celle de notre première rencontre?_

_Oui,_ répondis-je platement.

Je commençais à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, était-ce possible que je capte les intentions des gens? Pas leurs pensées, leur intentions profondes...

Dans le cas présent, il fallait donc que je reste calme...

_Tu es la pire chipie que je n'aie jamais rencontrée, _me contentais-je d'affirmer.

La gamine se rembrunit, visiblement le terme « chipie » ne lui convenait pas, j'embrayais immédiatement:

_Franchement je m'attendais à mieux, j'espérais au moins que ton âge mental corresponde à autre chose qu'à celui d'une pré-adolescente. Tu es mal élevée et capricieuse en plus! _

_Et toi tu as un égo sur-dimensionné, _me répondit-elle.

J'avais conscience de jouer avec le feu, Jane n'était certainement pas aussi puérile que je me plaisais à l'affirmer, toutefois je ne m'en souciais pas.

_Tu as appelé Seth « gamin », _lui répliquais-je calmement, _preuve que ton propre égo ne doit pas non plus être sous développé. De plus il était venu te tenir compagnie avec une gentillesse pas croyable et tu l'a envoyé paître. Tu es le genre de gamine qui manipule son entourage Jane, mais je peux te dire que ce n'est pas cela qui fera avancer les choses!_

_Je me fiche bien de ton opinion à ce sujet, _dit simplement Jane, _et tu me sous-estimes, je sais qui tu es et laisse moi te dire que je ne suis pas une enfant capricieuse et ridicule comme celles à qui tu as l'habitude de faire cours, car tu es professeur si je ne m'abuse?_

_De sport oui, du moins je l'étais._

_En plus de sport..._

Je choisis de ne pas relever le sarcasme dans sa voix, et tentais de me concentrer sur ce que j'avais à dire.

_En tout cas, pour ce qui est de ne pas être au même niveau mental que l'un de mes élèves, j'attends toujours que tu me prouves ta grande maturité. Excuse moi de te le dire, mais en ce moment précis tu es en position de faiblesse et il n'y a que toi pour ne pas t'en rendre compte._

La pseudo-fillette me toisa...

**Pov Jane**

_Bonsoir,_ dis la femme, après s'être figée en entrant dans la pièce.

J'hochais la tête, tandis qu'elle se remettait en mouvement sans cesser de me fixer.

Je pouvais sentir le mélange de colère et d'incompréhension qui animait la jeune vampire, au fûr et à mesure que ses souvenirs semblaient défiler dans son esprit. En m'y prenant correctement il ne devrait guère être compliqué de lui faire perdre tout contrôle...

_Tu te souviens de ta dernière soirée? _Murmurais-je, _celle de notre première rencontre?_

La femme fit alors preuve d'un calme désarmant.

_Oui,_ dit-elle

_Tu es la pire chipie que je n'aie jamais rencontrée,_ ajouta t-elle sur le même ton dénué d'émotion.

Cette réplique eut pour effet de me crisper, elle me parlait comme à une môme!

_Franchement je m'attendais à mieux_ dit-elle encore_, j'espérais au moins que ton âge mental corresponde à autre chose qu'à celui d'une pré-adolescente. Tu es mal élevée et capricieuse en plus! _

_Et toi tu as un égo sur-dimensionné, _tentais-je de répliquer d'une voix acide.

Pour qui se prenait cette fille non mais? Je devais avoir plus d'une dizaine de fois son âge!

_Tu as appelé Seth « gamin », _répliqua t-elle, toujours calmement, _preuve que ton propre égo ne doit pas non plus être sous développé. De plus il était venu te tenir compagnie avec une gentillesse pas croyable et tu l'a envoyé paître _(je faillis éclater de rire)_. Tu es le genre de gamine qui manipule son entourage Jane, mais je peux te dire que ce n'est pas cela qui fera avancer les choses!_

_Je me fiche bien de ton opinion à ce sujet, _répliquais-je sur le même ton qu'elle, _et tu me sous-estimes, je sais qui tu es et laisse moi te dire que je ne suis pas une enfant capricieuse et ridicule comme celles à qui tu as l'habitude de faire cours, car tu es professeur si je ne m'abuse?_

Pour moi, c'était une évidence, cette femme avait un genre...

_De sport oui, du moins je l'étais. _Répondit t-elle avec une note d'amertume.

Tout mignon...

_En plus de sport..._

Ces types et ces meufs habillés comme des clowns...

_En tout cas,_ répliqua t-elle,_ pour ce qui est de ne pas être au même niveau mental que l'un de mes élèves, j'attends toujours que tu me prouves ta grande maturité. Excuse moi de te le dire, mais en ce moment précis tu es en position de faiblesse et il n'y a que toi pour ne pas t'en rendre compte._

Je la regardais avec tout le mépris possible, avant d'éclater de rire. Elle parut stupéfaite, je me fichais bien de ce détail bien qu'elle ne soit pas au courant.

C'était le moment de lancer ma pique.

_En position de faiblesse,_ lui dis-je, toujours hilare, _qu'est ce que cela peut me foutre quand la personne en face de moi n'a même plus de vie? Tu n'as qu'à me tuer, c'est la seule option que..._

_Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, crois moi, _répliqua la jeune femme dont le visage s'était tordu un bref instant. _Mais figure toi que la transformation que tu subis peut aussi m'être appliquée et que cela représente une forme de salut pour moi. Si je te tue, cela me sera refusé, alors je me résigne à rester calme... Toutefois il faut que je te fasse part d'un petit détail..._

Elle bondit sur moi à une telle vitesse que je n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement et me retrouvais allongée sur le ventre par dessus ses genoux, prisonnière d'une étreinte titanesque.

Je compris trop tard, impossible d'y échapper...

_Tu me le paieras,_ grinçais-je tandis qu'elle me lançait un sourire éclatant.

Cela faisait 373 ans qu'on ne m'avait pas... inutile de dire qu'elle y mit tout son cœur... Une fessée, deux fessées, trois... J'avais le derrière et les joues en feu...

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et j'eus à peine le temps de crier, on en était à la douzième claque sur les fesses.

Seth bondit et se transforma en un loup gigantesque, Marie me jeta par terre et se plaça en garde de combat. Ces deux là n'allaient tout de même pas s'entretuer?

_Ne m'en veux pas Seth,_ gronda Marie, _je ne comptais pas lui faire de mal et il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de cette mission._

Elle se tourna légèrement vers moi, sans toutefois quitter le loup des yeux.

_Sans vouloir te vexer, il t'en avait manqué quelques-unes!_

La loup gronda à son tour... Les autres habitants de la villa Cullen apparurent sur le seuil, Carlisle s'avança et essaya de calmer les protagonistes avant qu'il n'y aie du grabuge. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle cohue, cela faillit tourner à la bagarre générale, finalement un jeune vampire sortit une flute...

Je perdis connaissance dés l'instant où il se mit à jouer...


	22. la rencontre round n2

Je me réveillais à nouveau dans la chambre, cette fois ci, Seth était à mon chevet, ce type...

Il me sourit timidement, loin d'être moche en définitive, il avait les dents blanches, le teint brun et un physique harmonieux.

_Merci pour tout-à-l'heure,_ ai-je marmonné.

_De rien... Il n'y a pas de quoi..._

Il a rougi légèrement, j'ai essayé de me redresser et me suis rendue compte que ma tête me faisait mal_._

_Tu veux un verre d'eau?_

_Non, ça va... Je suis restée comme ça combien de temps?_

_Il est quatre heure du matin,_ m'a répondu le gamin.

Le souvenir d'Alec me tordait l'estomac, j'ai machinalement passé la main sur mon ventre pour faire passer la douloureuse sensation. Seth s'est mépris:

_Tu as faim?_

_Non... Enfin maintenant que tu le dis... Oui._

Mon instinct avait vu juste, il s'est levé et est sorti de la pièce, je n'avais pas faim du tout, j'avais juste envie de pleurer. Alors qu'à cette heure ci j'aurais pu être près d'Alec, cette bande de clampins philanthropes s'était sentie obligée de se servir de moi comme cobaye. Bon d'un côté, j'étais la source de leurs ennuis, d'accord, mais quand même...

J'entendais Seth s'affairer en bas, il parlait avec quelqu'un, d'un coup il y a eu un bruit d'objet cassé.

_Je... solé Carlisle... mal à …. ser …. encore …. satanée colère_

_...Pas gra … Marie... _

à ce nom ma tête s'est mise à bourdonner au souvenir de cette... Cette garce! L'humiliation de ma vie... Se servir de mon âge physique pour avoir un prétexte pour me flanquer une raclée, la dernière que j'aie reçue datait de mes huit ans. J'avais volé un draps pour pouvoir le vendre et m'acheter... Quoi déjà? Mais ma mère m'avais prise en flagrant délit.

Pourquoi je pensais à elle maintenant? Elle ne pouvait donc pas me foutre la paix?

J'ai entendu Quelqu'un venir et me suis raidie, fort heureusement c'était Seth, il poussa la porte de la chambre, amenant avec lui une bonne odeur.

Je n'arrivais pas à placer un nom dessus, cela semblait venir de la nourriture humaine, mon estomac eu la bonne idée à ce moment précis de ramener sa fraise.

_Ta gueule,_ l'apostrophais-je sèchement.

_Oh tu sais, c'est normal quand on a faim. _Me dis Seth avec un sourire compatissant.

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter cela? la pitié d'un gamin vingt fois et des poussières plus jeune que moi!

N'empêche que l'odeur était appétissante, et même beaucoup! Qu'est-ce que cela faisait envie! Toutefois, possédant encore une part d'instinct vampire, je me méfiais, bien que l'odeur des plats aie changé, le gout lui... Terre ou boue, voire pire... Berk!

Il fallait quand même que je sauve la face, histoire que la gonzesse d'en bas ne se sente pas à nouveau obligée de m'administrer une raclée. Je choisit prudemment de commencer par la salade de carottes, d'abord c'était dans l'ordre, et ensuite... Plutôt bouffer de l'herbe que de la boue!

Ce ne fut pas aussi terrible que je l'imaginais, ce fut même plutôt pas mauvais... Mais une fois finie, problème, j'avais encore faim... Et un monstrueux plat de pâtes à la … Sauce tomate? Plus une pomme et des biscuits... Bon voyons...

Les vampires n'aimaient pas du tout les pâtes, mais là l'odeur... Avec le fromage et la sauce... Je décidais de prendre un risque et en goutais un peu...

Cela suffit à me mettre en appétit pour le reste...

_Tu mange bien!_ Commenta Seth avec son grand sourire « c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie »

Déjà qu'il jouait les serveurs, maintenant il fallait qu'il s'attendrisse du moindre de mes gestes? C'était quoi son problème à lui? Bon, essayons d'être sociable, on fait comment déjà? Histoire de ne pas sembler la princesse malpolie et de ne pas rameuter l'autre bébé sadique...

_Merci_, articulais-je.

Deux fois en trois jours que je prononçais ce mot, pourtant c'était loin d'être ma culture... D'ordinaire, je le disais seulement pour amadouer Aro... Mais ça c'était avant... Quand Alec était encore là.

C'était si bête, j'aurais pu le sauver si seulement j'avais été plus rapide, à quelques secondes prés...

Remarquant mon brusque changement d'humeur, Seth passa un bras autour de mes épaules, je ne réagis pas.

_Il te manque affreusement, n'est-ce pas?_

_Oui,_ répliquais-je mécaniquement, _tu as déjà perdu quelqu'un d'aussi proche?_

_Mon père,_ répondit Seth, _cela fera bientôt deux ans. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas pareil..._

_Non en effet..._

Je n'avais pas envie d'en dire plus, toutefois nous n'avions visiblement pas les mêmes intentions.

_Je vous avais vus tous les deux il y a un an, je dois avouer que cela m'a surpris. Vous étiez étranges.. On aurait dit une tribu au milieu d'une autre. Vous étiez plus soudés que les trois frères eux mêmes, comme reliés par une grande affection..._

_évidemment_! Répliquais-je un peu durement.

Bien sûr que j'aimais Alec! Non mais qu'est-ce que cet abruti avec ses discours guimauve-Casimir avait à me harceler comme ça?

_Pourquoi cela t'étonne?_ Demandais-je avec agacement.

Il parut surpris:

_Parce que je n'ai jamais vu de couple vampire aux yeux rouges capable d'éprouver une affection aussi forte. A ma connaissance il n'y a que les végétariens qui sont comme ça._

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, la situation commençait à devenir sérieusement grave!

_Alec était mon frère Seth, mon frère de sang, et même pire mon jumeau. Voilà pourquoi l'affection qui nous liait était aussi intense et dénuée d'intérêt. Je ne sais pas ce que t'ont raconté les Cullen, mais nous n'avons jamais formé un couple._

_Il ne m'ont rien raconté à ce sujet,_ avoua t-il.

_Et moi_ répondis-je, _je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter plus._

_Désolé._

_Pas grave, _répondis-je.

Après cela, il resta silencieux, comme une ombre...


	23. se préparer est jamais une mince affaire

_Marie! J'ai besoin de te dire deux mots._

La jeune femme vampire se retourna et hocha affirmativement la tête, Seth lui fit signe de la suivre dehors.

La foret épaisse ne suffisait pas à les arrêter et la pluie battante décourageait les promeneurs, aucun danger de repérer une piste humaine. C'est pourquoi le garçon avait choisi cette direction, il souhaitait parler en privé à la vampire.

_Que veux-tu me dire?_ Demanda t-elle une fois qu'ils furent inaudible depuis la villa.

Seth marcha encore un peu avant de répondre, jusqu'à une cascade bruyante.

_Je souhaiterais être sûr que pour vous, la solution de vous retransformer soit la meilleure._

Marie le regarda avec étonnement et voulut répondre, mais il l'arrêta.

_Je sais toutes les difficultés qu'entraine le statut de nouveau né, et je sais aussi que cela s'estompe au bout d'une année, voire de quinze mois pour les plus tardifs. Je veux juste te parler d'autres avantages que tu vas perdre._

_Ça n'a aucune importance,_ répliqua la vampire,_ je ne vis pas pour avoir une plastique parfaite, ni même des dons d'extra-lucidité. Si je reste comme cela plus longtemps, je perds un enfant._

_Je connais ce raisonnement,_ expliqua Seth, _et il est en effet le plus compréhensible, mais au niveau de la sécurité, sais tu qu'une guerre avec les Volturis pourrait bien éclater d'ici peu? Dans ce cas en te transformant tu ne serais plus, ni capable de faire le poids, ni même de fuir et de sauver ta vie et celles de Laurent et Lilian. Même en te sauvant avant le combat, à cause de Demetri._

Mais Marie secoua la tête:

_J'ai pensé à tout cela Seth, si j'avais été seule tout aurait pu être bien différent, mais là je n'ai plus le choix. Jane m'a transformée en véritable danger pour ceux que j'aime, même une fois la phase de nouveau né passée, tu sais aussi bien que moi que côtoyer des humains comporte un risque. Je sais ce que je veux, et peu m'importe de mourir dans dix ans ou même moins._

_Tu vas devenir vulnérable, perdre même une partie de ton don!_

Marie se fâcha:

_Je sais ce que tu souhaites surtout_, répliqua t-elle, _c'est t'assurer que Jane sera en sécurité ici si les Volturis débarquent! Or j'ai accepté de ne pas l'attaquer à une seule condition et tu la connais très bien vu qu'elle te concerne, je veux pouvoir serrer mon fils dans mes bras sans risquer de le tuer à chaque instant. Il a huit ans et cela fait presque un mois que je ne peux pas le voir!_

Seth hocha la tête, mais répondit calmement:

_Pour ce qui est de la sécurité de Jane, si c'était vraiment à ça que je m'attachais, inutile de te dire que je préfère te savoir moins dangereuse... C'était juste pour toi, si tu veux je vous refile du sang dès que Laurent revient, ainsi qu'à Louise et Max. On fait comme ça?_

_C'est ce qui était prévu non?_ Répliqua la jeune femme

_En effet, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'auras pas encore plus envie de nous tuer une fois cela fait._

Lorsque Seth s'éloigna, Marie constata que ses vêtements étaient trempés, voilà qui ravirait Alice. Celle là avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre que Marie veuille garder ses vêtement, là il était indispensable qu'elle les change sinon elle salirait tout, ses baskets étaient couvertes de boue, son pull était déchiré et surtout plein de tires-pèu, quand à son pantalon... Il avait un trou a l'arrière...

_Mais comment j'ai fait mon compte moi?_ Maugréa la vampire.

Elle se dirigea vers la villa en trainant des pieds, la pluie se renforça entre temps, ça faisait du bien purée, la douleur de sa gorge diminuait même légèrement!

_Marie!_

Putain elle l'avait oublié celle là!

Alice rayonnait, en tenant sous son bras une housse suspecte.

_Allez viens! Cette fois ci tu ne m'échapperas pas!_

La jeune vampire poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

_Deux secondes, j'enlève mes chaussures._

_Je t'en laisse une._

Pieds nus, Marie la suivait déjà à l'étage.

**Pov Marie:**

Cela dépassait mon entendement, Alice devait posséder une vingtaine de fois ce qui constituait ma garde robe, visiblement c'était en plus des habits chers et je ne l'avais pas encore vue porter deux fois les mêmes vêtements.

Elle posa la housse qu'elle portait sous le bras sur une table et en tira deux autres avant de s'arrêter, indécise. Finalement elle les posa sur l'autre et traversa la salle pour en attraper un quatrième plus volumineuse.

Pour le coup, je commençais vraiment à sentir mal cette affaire là, lorsqu'elle sortit les ensembles de lingerie d'une petite armoire murale, je commençais à perdre patience.

_Alice,_ marmonnais-je, _je peux savoir ce que tu fais?_

_Je cherche quelques chose qui aille avec la rouge._

Génial comme réponse! J'étais bien renseignée! Devais-je lui dire que je n'avais jamais porté autre chose que des petites culottes en coton?

Non, ça ne la concernait pas... Mais revenons au problème.

Alice ouvrit la première housse, j'aperçus une longue robe violette au décolleté plongeant et fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse.

La deuxième housse contenait une robe vert émeraude, moulante sur tout le corps avec un décolleté acceptable mais décidément trop courte.

La troisième robe était d'un rouge éclatant ou sombre, avec tout un tas de volants et un bustier brodé. Je n'osais pas imaginer l'inconfort...

Lorsque Alice sortit une robe bleue ciel de la dernière housse je crus défaillir tant elle me rappelait celle que ma mère avait l'habitude de porter pour certaines cérémonies. Rien de provoquant, tout était dans le « bon chic bon genre ». Je secouais d'emblée la tête.

_Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas avoir l'air présentable_? Soupira Alice, _même Bella a toujours été plus coopérative! Allez c'est le grand jour, tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ton fils te prenne pour une clodo en comas éthylique!_

_Certes, _admis-je à contrecœur en jetant un coup d'œil à ma tenue, _mais dans la mesure du possible je n'aimerais pas non plus qu'il croie que j'attends le plombier. _

_Serais-tu en train de me qualifier de vulgaire?_ Me demanda Alice en faisant mine de se fâcher.

_Je n'aurais pas dis ça comme ça mais... Disons que je n'aie jamais eu un faible pour les décolletés au nombril ou les cuisses à l'air._

_Celle là me paraît tout à fait acceptable,_ dit simplement Alice en me montrant la rouge.

Je pinçais les lèvres

_Oui, pour une star du festival de Cannes, ce que je ne suis pas._

Elle prit un air profondément désespéré qui eu le don de m'agacer, j'ajoutais sur un ton las:

_Franchement, tu n'aurais pas un jogging de rechange et un Tee-Shirt?_

_Impossible, _répliqua t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

_Et pourquoi?_

_Parce que Laurent a déjà accepté de s'habiller comme il faut et que si tu n'en fais pas autant ça ne vas pas le faire._

_Il a accepté quoi?_

J'étais scotchée, comment avait-il pu oser me faire ça? Alors que je n'étais jamais parvenue moi même à lui faire mettre une chemise! J'allais lui en vouloir pour l'éternité d'avoir cédé à Alice.

_Tu commences par laquelle?_ Me demanda celle ci avec un sourire innocent.

_Comme tu veux_, répondis-je, _mais pas la bleue!_

Puisque Laurent voulait de la haute couture, il allait en avoir!

Alice choisit la violette et me désigna le paravent au fond de la pièce, je m'installais derrière et me dévêtis, arrachant sans le vouloir ma brassière. Cette force nouvelle me désorientait toujours autant et il me tardait qu'elle s'en aille.

_Alice._

_Oui?_

_J'ai peur d'abîmer ta robe, je viens de déchirer un de mes sous vêtements._

_Si tu fais attention cela n'arrivera pas, il faut juste éviter les gestes brusques._

J'enfilais avec précaution les dessous en dentelle noire qu'elle me tendit, spécialement adaptés à la forme particulière de la robe ils étaient affreusement inconfortables mais je ne pouvais nier qu'ils allaient bien. Toutefois la robe était si échancrée que je refusait de la garder, je ne pouvais pas décemment (et le terme convenait parfaitement) voir mon fils habillée de la sorte. Alice sembla un peu déçue mais ne protesta pas, elle me tendit la rouge et d'autres sous-vêtements plus ordinaires. Cette fois-ci je me trouvais magnifique, le rouge allais décidément très bien avec mon teint et faisait même ressortir mes yeux qui commençaient à prendre une couleur d'ambre très foncé. Toutefois j'eus peur de la réaction de Lilian, allait-il me reconnaître ainsi? On pouvait en douter, je craignis de le choquer. Il fallait absolument que j'explique à Alice que je devais rester naturelle.

Je sortis du paravent et me rendis compte qu'elle m'observait d'un air contrarié, bon augure.

_Je vois,_ marmonna t-elle avec une sourde colère.

Elle s'empara de la troisième robe et me la jeta à la figure comme à un chien, c'était la verte et elle rajouta une paire de collants noirs mais je m'en rendis à peine compte. Je venais de capter les intentions d'Alice.

_Arrête de faire comme si je t'avais profondément insultée, tu savais depuis le début ce que j'allais choisir._

_La rouge allais mieux,_ gémit-elle avec sa tête « je suis au bord des larmes »

_Il n'empêche qu'elle ne convient pas à la circonstance, je vais voir mon fils et si je ne suis pas comme d'habitude cela risque d'encore plus le perturber!_

Je ramassais la robe et disparus de ses yeux derrière le paravent. Celle là était la plus confortable, et elle allait très bien avec des collants opaques. Elle était en effet courte mais son décolleté avait l'immense avantage d'être large et peu profond, la couleur était jolie. J'ajoutais la ceinture et enfilais une paire de ballerines marrons puis la chainette que je portais toujours.

Alice se décrispa dés qu'elle put m'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

_Cela te vas très bien_, finit-elle par dire à contrecœur. _C'est vrai que c'est plus ton style._

En admettant que j'en aie un...

Je souris et sortit attendre dans le salon, j'entendais Laurent se changer de son côté dans notre chambre, et j'avais plutôt envie qu'il se dépêche.

Il descendit trente secondes après moi, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise bleu marine déboutonnée en haut. Je le taquinais:

_Dis donc, tu as enfin décidé de te faire tout beau après tant d'années?_

_Ben..._ Me répondit-il, _quand Alice m'a prévenue que tu comptais en faire autant..._

Je restais surprise une demi-seconde et fusillais la vampire du regard. Dans la salle il y eut un immense éclat de rire, Léa, Eliane, Thomas, Maxime, Louise, Lucas, Rose, Emmet...

Je détestais sentir qu'on s'était fiché de moi, si j'avais été humaine j'aurais pleuré d'humiliation, d'ailleurs je faillis tourner les talons et arracher mes vêtements. Un détail salvateur me retint juste à temps, au moment où Alice ce figea à son tour.

Jasper venait d'entrer dans la pièce et marqua un temps d'arrêt, visiblement surpris, puis dans un geste admiratif à mon adresse, il leva les deux pouces en l'air avec un sourire.

Je me tournais vers Alice qui donnait l'effet d'avoir avalé du citron, et lui tirais la langue. Elle l'avait pas volé.

Seth et Carlisle entrèrent juste après, une boule d'appréhension se forma dans mon estomac.

Bientôt il ne resta plus que Maxime, Louise, Laurent, Carlisle, Jasper, Seth et moi dans la pièce. L'indien distribua un flacon à chacun d'entre nous, rien que la couleur suffit à me brûler la gorge et j'esquissais une grimace.

La petite Louise de son côté faisait des histoires, elle voulait rester telle qu'elle était et Carlisle dut hausser sérieusement le ton.

Je débouchais prudemment mon flacon, il contenait quelques millilitres de sang à l'odeur piquante et douceâtre à la fois. C'était étrange et désagréable mais ma gorge me brûla de plus belle, j'en absorbais le contenu d'un coup.

Les autres burent à ma suite, pendant qu'une étrange sensation s'emparait de moi, ma perception s'amenuisait progressivement, vue, ouie et odorat, ma gorge était de moins en moins douloureuse.

La dernière chose que je vis avant de sombrer fut la silhouette pâle de Jane qui nous observait depuis le début du haut des escaliers.


	24. J'ai besoin de toi mais tu veux mourrir

**Pov Jane:**

Tout s'était passé si vite que je n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre comment un tel prodige pouvait se réaliser. Je descendis sur la pointe des pieds et m'approchais doucement de Seth qui contemplait les quatre nouveaux-nés à présent inconscients.

Carlisle attrapa Marie avec précaution et l'assit sur le divan, avant de faire de même avec son compagnon, je ne vis pas bien les autres prendre les deux enfants endormis et les porter à l'étage.

J'observais la transformation qui commençait lentement à s'opérer sur Marie, cela se voyait à peine d'ailleurs et je me lassais vite.

Seth parut le deviner et m'offrit son bras, je restais choquée.

Jamais personne n'avait effectué ce geste à mon intention auparavant, même mon frère qui était celui qui aurait pu le faire.

Je tentais de me ressaisir et posais lentement mon avant bras au dessus du sien, la force qui se dégageait de lui suffit à m'aider à affermir ma prise.

Je le laissais me guider on ne sait trop où, j'étais en train de donner le bras à un garçon que je connaissais à peine et cela me perturbait au plus haut point. Tant et si bien que je mis un moment à remarquer qu'on s'était arrêtés devant la baie vitrée de la cuisine.

_Tu n'as pas faim? _Me demanda Seth

Je secouais la tête à la négative tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule, près de huit heures avaient passé depuis mon dernier (le premier depuis des siècles) repas. Midi était déjà passé, je savais que c'était anormal pour un humain, mais il n'empêche que je n'avais pas faim de tout. Sûrement n'étais-je pas normale, cela m'aurait d'ailleurs étonnée au vu du nombre de transformations que mon corps avait subies.

Je me concentrais sur les lents battements de mon cœur, celui de Seth battait bien plus rapidement, je me faisais l'effet d'une clio à côté d'une ferrari.

L'indien ne lâchait pas mon bras, j'ignorais si c'était normal, si ce geste avait une signification particulière, si je devais m'inquiéter. Je savais Qu'Aro faisait ce geste avec Suplicia et aussi avec Athenodora sans qu'il y aie matière à scandale, Felix agissait de même avec Renata ou Heidi, Demetri ne le faisait las mais il était bien connu qu'il manquait de politesse.

De toute façon je m'en fichais, cela ne faisait que raviver mes souvenirs et la douleur au ventre qui allait avec. Alors pourquoi me poser des questions si à chaque fois que je réfléchissais j'avais envie de mourir?

_Je ne suis qu'un non-sens._ Murmurais-je

Seth resserra doucement sa prise sur mon bras.

_Pourquoi?_

_Parce que je ne devrais même plus exister._

Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait de parler, à ce type qui plus est, pourtant je rajoutais immédiatement, avant qu'il ne m'interrompe:

_J'ai vu ma mère mourir il y a des siècles, j'ai vécu quatre fois une vie humaine sans jamais devenir adulte, et cela c'est une aberration. Maintenant mon frère est mort, c'était la seule personne qui me rattachait à la vie, la seule et l'unique, le seul qui avait besoin de moi et dont j'avais besoin aussi. Alors je me demande bien pourquoi vous ne m'avez tout simplement pas supprimée. _

Seth ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, colère ou tristesse?

_Jane..._

_Pourquoi?_ Murmurais-je en tentant de contenir la douleur qui me prenait à la gorge.

_Parce que moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, _me déclara Seth, _depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard pour la première fois. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, j'ai passé un an à guetter la moindre vision d'Alice à ton sujet, à essayer de comprendre avec qui tu vivais, qui tu étais toi même, j'ai même envisagé de venir à Volterra proposer mes services à Aro mais je craignais qu'il ne te fasse du mal à cause de moi. Quand j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à Alec j'ai eu si peur... Tu es celle sans qui je ne peux pas vivre, ma moitié, celle qui explique pourquoi dés le début j'étais attiré par le monde des __vampires. Si cela avait été possible je me serais transformé..._

_Arrête!_ Hurlais-je soudain.

Je sentis des regards intrigués se poser sur moi mais n'y prêtais pas attention. J'étais trop furieuse pour cela, que racontait Seth? Et comment osait-il se comparer à Alec?

_Tu n'es rien pour moi!_ M'écriais-je, _la seule chose que je voudrais c'est partir, partir à tout jamais tu comprends? Je n'ai plus ma place dans ce monde, plus d'amis, plus de famille, plus personne! Alors fiche moi la paix._

Le visage de Seth s'est soudain déformé de souffrance, celui de Carlisle s'est teinté de colère, ou peut-être de lassitude. Mais ma fureur était telle que je ne pouvais plus réfléchir, je me dégageais sèchement de son étreinte et m'enfuis en courant, sortant de la maison sous la pluie battante.

Je fus trempée en moins d'une minute, mais peu m'importait, je savais à présent où je comptais aller, vers la côte, là où il y avait des falaises et des lames de fond.

L'histoire de Bella m'avait donné l'idée, si personne ne s'était dévoué pour me tuer, en revanche mon corps était maintenant assez vulnérable pour pouvoir être assez facilement détruit.

Si je me jetais d'une falaise dans la mer peu profonde et si je trouvais un endroit avec des lames de fonds, j'étais sûre d'y passer, os brisés, noyade et mon corps irait faire une balade quelque part je ne sais où.

Encore fallait-il dénicher l'endroit avant qu'on ne me rattrape, je courais vite mais moins qu'un vampire, s'ils décidaient de me poursuivre je n'aurais aucune chance de réaliser mes projets.

* * *

**Pov Seth:**

Lorsque Jane partit, je fus incapable de la suivre, pas que l'envie m'en manquait mais je comprenais à présent que cela ne servirait à rien, je n'étais pas celui qui pouvait la rendre heureuse. Aussi je n'avais aucun droit d'influer dans ses choix. Elle voulait mourir et je devais la laisser faire.

Si j'avais pu je l'y aurais même aidée, elle n'aurait même pas souffert car lui briser les vertèbres ne m'aurait pris qu'une minuscule fraction de seconde.

A cette pensée j'eus envie de vomir, rien que l'idée de sentir son corps s'affaisser dans mes bras, ses yeux se voiler et son cœur arrêter de battre.

J'étais au supplice, je savais ce qui allait se passer, et je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher, je n'avais pas le droit de la condamner à vivre, je savais que je ne pouvais rien.

Après tout je n'étais rien à ses yeux, pourquoi aurait-elle dû vivre? Pour moi? Et en quel honneur?

Mais une autre pensée me brûlait le crâne, qu'allait-il se passer à présent? Qui nous annoncerait l'horrible nouvelle?

Et surtout, sous quelle forme?

Est-ce que d'infortunés promeneurs allaient retrouver le corps pendu d'une enfant? Ou percé de coups? Est-ce qu'un conducteur de voiture allait la percuter sans le vouloir et se reprocher toute sa vie son inattention?

Jane allait-elle réussir à ne pas souffrir? À mourir au moins rapidement?

Je savais que je serais condamné à l'immobilité tant que je n'aurais pas de certitudes, mais sitôt que tout serait sûr, alors il ne me resterait plus qu'à tenter de la rejoindre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté affalé dans la cuisine des Cullen, je n'avais pas conscience du temps et savait juste que j'attendais.

Un téléphone a sonné, un portable je crois:

_Alice?_

Visiblement Carlisle avait répondu.

Les paroles de la vampire ont suffit à me sortir de ma torpeur.

_Les Volturis sont à la falaise St-Stephan Carlisle, ils viennent d'apercevoir Jane qui se dirigeait vers le bord._

Je me suis relevé d'un bon, furieux ou terrifié? Je n'aurais su le dire.

_Ils vont l'aborder dans une trentaine de secondes... Aro leur a donné l'ordre de ne pas la tuer immédiatement... Je crois qu'il veut la faire souffrir d'abord, il en a après elle._

Je n'ai pas entendu la suite car j'étais déjà dehors, mon cœur semblait près à exploser de rage et de douleur.

Je n'avais peut-être pas le droit d'empêcher Jane de se tuer, mais une chose était sûre...

Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal!


	25. L'embuscade d'Aro

**Après une longue absence due à un bug et une panne d'inspiration, ces deux chapitres sont coup sur coup et le 26 ne tardera pas.**

**Pov Jane:**

J'étais parvenue à mon but et fixais à présent l'étendue mouvante et sombre cinquante mètres au dessous de mes pieds, l'endroit était parfait.

Les vagues venaient se fracasser sur une plage rocheuse, il ne me restait plus qu'à sauter. Même si la chute ne suffisait pas à me tuer, j'étais sûre de périr au moins noyée. Les lames de fond feraient le reste

Je reculais de quelques pas pour prendre mon élan quand soudain une poigne titanesque se referma sur mes épaules, m'empêchant de bouger.

_Bonjour, ma chère petite Jane._

Je restais immobile et stupéfaite, il était de toute façon inutile de me retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Mon ancien maître parut contrarié par mon manque de réaction et resserra sa prise.

_Aro..._ murmurais-je

Il me fit reculer de plusieurs pas et me força à me retourner pour pouvoir me regarder à sa guise. Je réalisais brusquement que j'étais encore en chemise de nuit et rougis de honte, Aro ne se gênait pas et parcourait des yeux chaque centimètre carré de mon corps.

Il avait posé une main sur mon cou et je savais pertinemment qu'il pouvait lire toutes mes pensées, mon embarras augmenta.

_Ainsi tu as reçu une jolie correction,_ plaisanta t-il. _Curieux, et ce jeune Seth me paraît bien galant, même très dévoué... Quant aux Cullen, ils sont toujours aussi hargneux... Pauvres anges._

Mon ancien maître me fit soudain pivoter et je poussais un cri de terreur en constatant qu'il n'était pas seul, Demetri et Afton l'accompagnaient ainsi qu'un vampire que je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir rencontré. Dans un coin, un peu en retrait, Renata semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise, je lui lançais un regard haineux qui la fit baisser le regard.

_Allons ma petite Jane,_ me sermonna Aro, _autant de haine est inutile._

_Je ne suis pas « ta » petite Jane._

_Peut-importe,_ me répliqua t-il sur un ton sec, _de toute façon rien ne peut te sauver pour le crime que tu as commis._

_Toi c'est une folie que tu as commise Aro,_ répliquais-je,_ tout doit être beaucoup moins facile maintenant, non?_

_Je m'en accommode, mais aujourd'hui il est tant qu'une partie de ta sentence soit exécutée. Thomas!_

Le vampire que je ne connaissais pas s'avança tandis qu'Aro me traînait sur le sentier, ils me firent parcourir quelques dizaines de mètres avant de m'attacher au tronc d'un arbre juste assez épais pour que je ne puisse pas l'abîmer.

Puis mon ancien maître se poussa sur le côté pour laisser la place à ce vampire inconnu qui le secondait:

_Vois tu Jane_, m'expliqua t-il, _j'ai presque réussi à te remplacer, certes Thomas n'est pas aussi puissant ni efficace en combat rapproché que tu ne l'étais mais c'est tout de même un atout précieux. Tu vas d'ailleurs pouvoir en juger par toi même._

Le vampire s'était éloigné de cinq ou six pas et me fixait intensément, Aro posa sa main sur le haut de ma tête et sourit en ressentant ma peur.

Car j'étais bel et bien terrifiée, ne sachant pas ce qui allait advenir de moi, surtout que dans l'état où j'étais, Aro n'étais pas le moins du monde obligé de me tuer, rien ne l'empêcherait plus de me refuser cela et de m'enfermer dans une cave à Volterra pour le restant de mes jours, c'est à dire peut-être pour un siècle ou deux.

Constatant mes craintes, il m'adressa un sourire carnassier qui les confirma.

Thomas me lança une attaque à ce moment précis, je me mis à hurler lorsqu'une lame de rasoir invisible entailla profondément ma peau en suivant la ligne des clavicules.

Aro eu un sourire victorieux et s'adressa à son serviteur:

_Les jambes. _Dit-il.

L'autre obéit pendant que je serrais les dents, trois longues lignes se dessinèrent sur chacune de mes chevilles, suivant les nerfs et évitant les artères dans la mesure du possible. Quelque chose me piqua l'arrière des genoux, se dédoubla et lacéra mes cuisses sur plusieurs axes. Je hurlais à nouveau, à pleins poumons cette fois ci.

Mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids, mais Aro m'avait attrapée par les cheveux et me maintenait debout de force. Je portais instinctivement mes mains sur les siennes, des dizaines de flammes carmins brûlèrent instantanément mes bras qui tressaillirent sous la douleur et retombèrent lourdement le long de mon corps, tandis que je poussais plusieurs petits cris.

Pendant ce temps, les entailles de mes cuisses avaient dépassé l'aine et atteignaient l'estomac, coupant au passage les cordes qui me retenaient, certaines épousèrent le contour de mes côtes, d'autres partirent dans le dos.

Au moment où elles atteignirent la colonne vertébrale, je perdis la raison et mes hurlements se firent si inhumain que je crus m'arracher les cordes vocales:

_Par pitié Aro! Finis en! _le suppliais-je en vain.

Il éclata d'un rire amusé, sa main tirant toujours sur mes cheveux, j'étais comme un pantin auquel on aurait retiré tous les fils sauf celui de la tête. Les traits de feu atteignaient à présent mes épaules et l'un d'eux serpenta jusqu'au bas de ma mâchoire.

Aro arrêta Thomas d'un geste de la main et j'entendis un bruit de moteur non loin de la falaise, un hélicoptère approchait de nous, celui de Caius.

Ils avaient préparé cette embuscade, mais pourquoi? Et comment avaient-ils su qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de me tuer?

_J'ai invité tout le monde vampire à ton châtiment Jane,_ m'expliqua Aro avec sa voix hypocrite, _il aura lieu dans une semaine et tu seras fouettée dans la cour du château de Volterra. D'ici là je me réserve le droit de t'infliger autant de châtiments corporels que tu le mérites. Je serais clément à cause de tes trois cent soixante treize ans de service, tu ne seras pas mise à mort, seulement enfermée dans les cachots jusqu'à la fin de ta vie._

Je m'écroulais un peu plus à cette nouvelle:

_Par pitié, Aro tue moi maintenant,_ le suppliais-je une nouvelle fois en aggrippant les pants de sa cape, _je t'ai loyalement servi pendant quatre vies humaines, alors fais moi grâce de ta cruauté._

Je savais pertinemment que je n'avais aucune chance de l'attendrir, mais la douleur était telle que mon raisonnement en avait pris un sacré coup. Je n'avais jamais fais preuve d'une telle lâcheté.

Après tout n'avais-je pas mérité mon sort en me servant inutilement et pour le plaisir de mon don? Et maintenant que l'équilibre des forces s'était renversée j'en était réduite à me recroqueviller devant Aro.

Au moment où l'hélicoptère de Caius se posa, les buissons se déchirèrent quelque part sur ma gauche et un loup énorme en jaillit, Aro me tira par les cheveux tandis que Felix sortait en trombe de l'engin pour épauler Demetri qui maintenait l'animal à distance.

_Ne le tuez pas, _ordonna mon ancien maître aux deux vampires, _contentez vous de le mettre hors d'état de nuire!_

Felix bondissait déjà sur le loup qui ne réussit pas à esquiver son attaque, je hurlais de terreur lorsqu'il referma ses bras surpuissants autour du corps de Seth, car je savais parfaitement que c'était lui malgré ma vue détériorée par les larmes qui roulaient sur mon visage.

Aro me trainait vers l'hélicoptère mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre un craquement sinistre qui rappela cruellement à mon esprit le bruit de métal déchiré lors du démembrement d'Alec.

Seth s'affaissa avec un glapissement de douleur et se remit sous forme humaine, il semblait si mal en point que je crus qu'il allait mourir. Aussi quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je le vis se relever péniblement et se trainer vers moi, ses deux adversaires éclatèrent de rire et rentrèrent en deux bons dans l'hélicoptère, Aro fit de même après m'avoir chargée sur son épaule, Renata et Thomas le suivirent.

L'engin décolla et j'entendis Seth pousser un hurlement, je perdis connaissance.


	26. au mains des bourreaux

Je fus enfermée dans la cellule numéro trois.

Primo elle était tout au fond, secundo c'était elle qui avait la porte la plus solide, Aro savait en effet que ma force était à peine inférieure à celle d'un loup non transformé et comptait bien prendre toutes ses précautions.

Je m'étais réveillée quelques heures après avoir perdu connaissance dans l'hélicoptère et avais reconnu l'avion privé des Volturis, Renata se tenait à mon côté.

Je l'avais foudroyé du regard, sachant quelle part elle avait dans l'assassinat de mon frère. Je n'ignorais pas cependant qu'elle avait sûrement du agir sous la contrainte, probablement par crainte pour sa propre vie.

Il n'empêche que je la haïssais plus que tous les autres, les trois frères exceptés.

Quand à mes blessures, la plupart étaient presque cicatrisées, pouvoir que Seth devait m'avoir transmis.

Nous étions arrivés à Volterra de nuit et j'étais entrée dans la forteresse encadrée de Felix et Demetri qui m'avaient conduite dans la grande salle par un chemin un peu plus long. De sorte que lorsque nous y étions rentrés, toute l'assistance requise était déjà présente.

En tout une centaine de vampires se tenaient là, certains ne me reconnaissaient pas mais presque tous s'accordaient à dire que la drôle de créature qu'ils voyaient devant eux était bien Jane anciennement Volturi.

On murmurait sur mon aspect physique, sur ma transformation, certains étaient effrayés, d'autres méfiants, certains simplement étonnés.

Aro trônait au centre de la pièce, Thomas se tenait tout près à la place qu'Alec avait autrefois occupée.

J'avais fermé les yeux pour ne pas céder à la colère et laissé passer sans y prendre garde les paroles du chef d'accusation. J'avais à peine entendu Aro annoncer ma sentence, mais elle avait soulevé une vague de révolte.

Tous les vampires présents souhaitaient ma mort, certains allaient jusqu'à accuser mon ancien maître de vouloir me gracier sous le manteau.

Il était pourtant resté très calme et avait calmé l'assistance à l'aide d'un des discours dont il avait le secret. Puis il avait annoncé que je serais châtiée publiquement le samedi suivant dans la cour du château.

Sur ce, il avait ordonné à Thomas de m'emmener et l'assistance s'était dispersée pour n'être à nouveau réunie que le jour de mon supplice.

Pour certains, cet événement était l'occasion d'une vengeance et ils ne s'étaient pas privés de me le faire comprendre, il y avait là des nouveau nés que j'avais transformés pour me venger d'Aro et de ses frères. D'autres étaient simplement là parce qu'ils jalousaient nos dons ou parce qu'ils avaient eu droit un jour à une décharge de ma part.

Mais pour Aro, le supplice était là avant tout pour montrer sa puissance au monde vampire, pour bien faire comprendre à tous, que même nous perdus, il avait d'autres soldats qui lui assureraient la victoire. Et le fameux Thomas était au premier plan.

Chaque vampire présent avait eu le droit de m'administrer un coup de fouet, et la plupart y avaient mis tout leur cœur, ouvrant une centaine de profondes blessures dans mon dos. J'avais pu ainsi constater que mon sang n'attirait pas les membres de mon ancienne espèce. À moi il semblait lourd et capiteux et me faisait tourner la tête, mais eux ne semblaient pas y prêter attention, même les nouveaux nés.

Aro avait du faire arrêter le châtiment à six reprises, au trente deuxième coup, puis à des poses de plus en plus rapprochées car certains coups menaçaient de me tuer. Je criais peu malgré la douleur, alors il profitait de ces instants de répit pour toucher ma nuque et s'assurer de l'effet que cela produisait sur moi.

Si c'était un humain qui m'avait administré cette punition, aucun doute que je l'aurais supportée sans peine, mais un bras de vampire n'est pas un bras d'humain. Chaque trait de feu sur mon dos saignait pendant deux ou trois minutes s'il était profond.

Deux tiers des vampires avaient suffi à me faire évanouir une première fois, en tout cela m'était arrivé à trois reprises.

Le châtiment terminé je tremblais, à genoux contre le parapet de pierre auquel on m'avait liée. Aro avait annoncé que ceux qui accepteraient de patienter un peu auraient droit à une surprise qui leur plairait sûrement et on m'avait laissé reprendre un peu des forces dans ma cellule durant une heure. Felix m'y avait déposée avec précaution et j'avais bien senti que quelque chose le répugnait dans la façon de procéder.

Sous sa force titanesque, je savais que mon ancien camarade était loin d'être le plus monstrueux de tous les Volturis, tout comme Demetri d'ailleurs. Je lui avais toujours refilé la sale boulot et même fais preuve de cruauté envers lui à plusieurs occasions. Il ne m'avait pourtant pas rendu la pareille comme beaucoup de mes anciens coéquipiers depuis mon retour à Volterra.

Il était resté avec moi durant le temps qui m'était accordé pour tenter de reprendre des forces, la douleur finissait de me faire perdre la tête et je m'étais agrippée à un pan de sa cape grise:

_Felix_, avais-je murmuré,_ tue moi, s'il te plait._

Il était resté dans la même position agenouillée près de moi et avait saisis ma main qui serrait le tissus:

_Je ne peux pas,_ avait t-il répondu, _tu le sais très bien_.

Il avait entrepris de détacher ma main de son habit, j'avais résisté et nous avions ainsi lutté quelques instants avant qu'il ne gagne.

La suite des événements était pire que le fouet.

Aro m'avait faite tenir debout au fond de la cour, face à Thomas. C'était donc lui qu'il souhaitait mettre en avant depuis le début, j'avais donc été punie pour l'exemple.

Le don redoutable du vampire avait eu raison de mes dernières forces, je m'étais écroulée en moins d'une minute. Profitant d'un bref répit, j'avais rampé jusqu'à Aro pour le supplier de m'achever, l'assistance avait éclaté de rire et mon ancien maître encore plus.

Je n'avais pas la notion du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis cet épisode, je l'évaluais dans les trois ou quatre mois, peut-être plus, peut-être moins.

De toute façon cela n'avait pas d'importance, ma vie était à présent orchestrée par mes geôliers.

Thomas descendait au moins deux fois par jours, à heures précises, c'est à dire à midi et à minuit, la porte s'ouvrait juste à la fin des douze coups. Il usait de son don sur moi mais avait ordre de ne pas sérieusement me blesser, ni de me toucher au visage.

Je ne parvenais jamais à souffrir en silence, finissant toujours par pousser des hurlements aigus qui me laissaient les cordes vocales enflammées.

Une fois sur quatre, il me laissait un bout de pain ou une assiette de soupe infecte, et une fois sur deux une petite cruche d'eau qui sentait le désinfectant.

Aro descendait aussi de temps en temps, souvent juste après le passage de Thomas, quand je gisais affaiblie sur le sol de la cellule. Il promenait ses mains sur mon cou et mon visage, évaluant mon état.

Ce jour là que son assistant y était allé particulièrement fort au point que je peinais à lever la tête, il me parlait d'Alec, de ses dons, ses différences par rapport à moi, des souvenirs qu'il en avait...

Je n'en pouvais plus, je sentais d'énormes larmes ravager mes joues à chaque souvenir qui défilait. Une épine se formait dans ma poitrine et la ravageait.

Je me retournais avec l'intention d'attraper le bas de son habit mais mes mains se refermèrent sur le vide, il avait reculé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Quant à moi j'étais allongée sur le ventre dans une position douloureuse, je le suppliais, encore une fois:

_Aro... Je t'en prie... Viens en au fait maintenant._

En vain, il se contenta de sourire et sortit en m'abandonnant, seule dans le noir.

Je restais hébétée à regarder ma main, celle qui avait tenté de saisir l'habit d'Aro et qui restait suspendue toute seule dans le vide à présent. Elle retomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat et ma tête se mit à tourner et à brûler. Je l'appuyais doucement sur la dalle froide et poussais un gémissement sans le vouloir.

Je me sentais immonde, nauséeuse, cela faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas vu le soleil ou la lune.

Mais pire que tout j'avais honte, depuis déjà plusieurs jours j'éprouvais ce sentiment, depuis que les derniers lambeaux de ma chemise de nuit avaient disparu en fait. J'étais à moitié nue et sale comme un peigne, mes cheveux étaient ternes emmêlés, mes ongles longs et noirs, ma peau irritée par la poussière. Ajoutons y les blessures, et cela donnait un tableau bien peu ragoutant.

Je subissais quotidiennement le mépris de Thomas et pire que tout, celui d'Aro qui venait de moins en moins et dont les passages devenaient de plus en plus brefs.

Je savais qu'il finirait par ne plus venir du tout, qu'il se lasserait, mais il n'y avait en revanche aucun espoir qu'il consente à abréger mes souffrances, je resterais sûrement encore des années dans ce cachot, à moins que je ne meure de maladie, que le mauvais rhume que j'avais attrapé ne consente à se transformer en pneumonie...

J'étais souvent prise de violentes quintes de toux, crachant mes poumons à chaque fois, je faisais des poussées de fièvre régulières depuis une semaine à présent.

En ce moment j'avais froid et mal à la tête, cela s'aggravait lorsque je toussais, j'étais obligée de respirer par la bouche à cause de mon nez bouché et ma gorge brûlait. Mes yeux n'étaient pas en reste, outre les larmes dues au souvenir d'Alec, je les sentais briller à cause de la fièvre.

Je fermais les yeux en espérant ne pas me réveiller, mais alors que je commençais à glisser dans le sommeil, un bruit m'alerta.

Quelqu'un se tenait dans le couloir, mais je ne le reconnaissais pas.

Des pas lents et plus lourds que ceux d'un vampire, une démarche étrange, une respiration et un cœur puissant. Je fus prise d'un doute, y avait-il une, ou deux personnes?

Il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux, cela me fit un peu mal et je ne distinguais que des formes floues, toutefois cela suffit pour me renseigner, trois trainées d'ombre se dessinaient dans la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de la cellule. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi je n'entendais qu'un cœur?

Les évènements se déclenchèrent avant que je n'aie pu trouver une réponse, un grand fracas retentit dans les étages, avec des cris.

Chose sûre, on se bagarrait là haut...

Le type près du cachot comprit qu'il pouvait passer à l'action, il se mit à parler d'une voix inquiète qui me projeta immédiatement quelques semaines en arrière:

_Jane, tu es là?_

Je restais un instant stupéfaite, alors il répéta avec une voix anxieuse:

_Jane? Dis moi si tu vas bien..._

_S... Seth? _

_Oui, c'est moi n'aie pas peur,_ répondit t-il, _Jane, il faut que tu t'écartes de la porte, je vais la défoncer._

_Attend je... Je vais essayer..._

Je me redressais tant bien que mal et rampais jusqu'au fond de la cellule, croyant à peine à ce que j'entendais.

Il y eut encore du bruit en haut, on se battait avec acharnement, mais j'entendis quand même la porte se briser, ce qui projeta de la poussière partout et provoqua pour moi une douloureuse quinte de toux.

Je vis à peine Seth se précipiter sur moi, il passa sa grande main dans mon dos, l'autre sous mes jambes et me souleva avec précaution au dessus du nuage de poussière puis sortit de la cellule.

La lumière pourtant limitée du couloir me fit mal au yeux et je les fermais tout en continuant à tousser. Je sentis soudain quelque chose de frais et humide qui passait sur mon visage en appuyant légèrement, ma quinte de toux cessa presque aussitôt et j'ouvris péniblement les yeux.

Seth essayait tant bien que mal de me débarbouiller un peu à l'aide d'un mouchoir humide, je m'aperçus qu'il m'avait installée sur ses genoux et qu'il était lui même assis sur les marches de l'escalier menant des sous-sols au rez-de-chaussée. Si je pleurais à chaudes larmes à cause de la lumière, ce n'était rien comparé à lui qui sanglotait littéralement. Mon malaise s'accrut, j'aurais souhaité que personne ne puisse me voir, Aro et Thomas c'était déjà trop...

Mais inexplicablement, voir Seth dans cet état à cause de moi était encore plus insupportable, il me serrait contre lui tout en prenant garde à ne pas me faire mal mais semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs, comme si ce qu'il voyait était au dessus de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Toutefois la chaleur de la main qu'il maintenait dans mon dos me faisait du bien et je me blottis contre lui sans vraiment le vouloir, nichant mon visage dans le creux de sa gorge.

Je sentis des larmes énormes s'écraser sur mes épaules, il pleurait encore plus fort à présent et ses bras s'écartèrent un instant de mon corps pour attraper un blouson posé à côté de lui, il m'enroula dedans puis me serra à nouveau contre lui et caressa doucement mes cheveux.

Seth, il faut que tu fuie avant qu'Aro n'arrive... Murmurais-je.

Je réalisais soudain qu'Aro aurait en fait dû être là avec sa garde depuis un bon petit moment...

_Que se passe... T-il? _Bafouillais-je.

Seth me regardait en tentant de maitriser son émotion, finalement il répondit d'une voix tremblante:

_Jane, il faut que tu saches... J'ai déclenché la révolution vampire..._


	27. je te suivrai partout, part 1

Carlisle contemplait les dégâts avec un vif malaise car il ne pouvait oublier l'accueil que lui avaient réservé quelques siècles plus tôt les Volturis. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à empêcher le massacre.

Le château était dévasté, les meubles et les sculptures brisés, il y avait du désordre partout. Les quelques personnes qui s'étaient rendues attendaient dans un coin qu'on leur fasse un sort, il y avait là Renata, Felix, Athenodora et Suplicia.

Tous les autres Volturis avaient été liquidés en quelques minutes par une armée gigantesque composée des Cullen et des Quileutes, mais aussi du clan des transylvanien, vampires et modificateurs, il y avait également la famille de Denali et des vampires de diverses origines.

Dans un coin de la pièce centrale, Kate et Carmen aidaient Garrett à remettre en place son bras gauche que Thomas lui avait arraché. Carlisle, Wladimir et Jasper tenaient en respect les survivants du clan italien qui se serraient contre Renata et son bouclier.

Tout était dis ou presque, tout était déjà conclu pour empêcher la montée en puissance d'une nouvelle tyrannie tout en maintenant l'ordre.

Cinquante vampires sur les quelques huit cents qui existaient seraient tirés au sort chaque année pour assurer un service dans l'armée fédérale, c'est à cette institution que reviendrait le pouvoir exécutif. Par ce roulement, Carlisle espérait rendre impossible toute forme d'hégémonie mais les clans du Sud l'inquiétaient toujours, ce système serait-il efficace? Une autre clause stipulait l'interdiction de la chasse dans les territoires des modificateurs, dont l'état de Washington, cela l'enchantait par contre.

C'est seulement à présent qu'il se rendait compte de la puissance d'une imprégnation et de toute la mécanique que Seth avait réussi à mettre en marche pour en arriver là. Le jeune indien avait véritablement soulevé des montagnes pour retrouver Jane, provoquant le second cataclysme politique après le renversement du clan des roumains au moment ou Alexandre le grand atteignait Persépolis.

Maintenant c'était les corps d'Aro, de ses frère et d'un grand nombre de gardes qui constituait le brasier qui enfumait la cour et répandait une odeur douceâtre partout dans la ville. Les humain se demandaient ce qui se passaient et franchement on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

Je m'approchais de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour et le bûcher, l'odeur y était certes désagréable, mais un bruit avait attiré mon attention. C'est là que je vis Seth.

Il se tenait sous un porche à quelques mètres du bûcher et portait quelqu'un de petite taille enroulé dans son blouson, Jane bien sûr.

Il m'adressa un regard suppliant et je dus lui faire comprendre que je ne pourrais pas me libérer tout de suite. Il fallait d'abord régler les dernières formalités et s'assurer que les épouses et les deux gardes restants ne subissent pas de règlements de compte.

Je me proposais alors avec Edward, Kate, Jasper et Alice pour les raccompagner hors de la ville dans laquelle ils seraient interdits de séjour pendant un mois, jusqu'à ce que toutes nos affaires y soient réglées. Les vampires présents acceptèrent avec indifférence et Jasper prit la tête, je suivis le groupe au rez-de-chaussée et nous passâmes devant Seth qui nous emboita le pas avec Jane à première vue inconsciente et toujours serrée contre lui, il se rapprocha très vite de moi.

_Carlisle..._

Il semblait très ému et visiblement anxieux, portant la pseudo-enfant avec précaution. Nous laissâmes passer le groupe devant nous puis je lui fit signe de se diriger vers la voiture que nous avions utilisée pour venir, une Mercedes haut de gamme quelconque...

J'ouvris la portière arrière et le laissait déposer Jane, toujours avec la même précaution.

Le vent tourna à se moment là et projeta un épais volute de fumée vers nous, elle se mit à tousser. Cela alerta mon instinct de médecin et je m'approchais d'elle, à présent elle avait les yeux entrouverts et brillants, la respiration laborieuse, je poussais un peu plus loin mon examen et cela confirma mes inquiétudes. Jane avait une pneumonie et était par ailleurs très mal en point, n'ayant survécu jusqu'ici que grâce à sa superbe capacité de guérison. Les plaies qu'elle portait étaient en train de cicatriser mai je ne me leurrais pas, deux ou trois jours de plus et nous arrivions trop tard.

_Grimpe Seth,_ demandais-je à l'indien, _Edward nous rejoindra à Barrillio, dans notre maison de vacance, c'est à quelques dizaines de kilomètres d'ici. Nous y serons mieux pour la soigner._

Je m'installais au volant tandis qu'il grimpait à l'arrière et calait confortablement Jane dans ses bras, il boucla sa ceinture et me fit signe dans le rétroviseur. La tête de la fillette était nichée dans le creux de sa gorge et elle se blottissait contre lui comme si elle avait voulu disparaître dans les plis de la veste en jean.

_Ne la serre pas trop,_ recommandais-je à Seth, _cela risquerait de faire augmenter sa fièvre et nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de ça._

Il obéis et desserra quelque peu son étreinte, je tournais la clef et la voiture démarra. Sortir de la ville nous prit une quinzaine de minutes car je faisais tout pour être discret, mais une fois dehors j'accélérais le pas et entrais rapidement sur l'autoroute, il n'était guère dangereux pour moi de rouler à plus de 350 kilomètres à l'heure aussi j'en profitais.

Jane toussait beaucoup et avait la respiration très laborieuse, elle grelottait dans les bras de l'indien et se mit bientôt à délirer sous l'effet de la fièvre, appelant Alec, Aro, Renata, suppliant des bourreaux imaginaires de l'achever.

_Il faut que tu la lâches, son état est en train d'empirer._

_Mais elle tremble de froid!_

_Seth, elle a de la fièvre! Et plus tu la serres contre toi plus cela s'aggrave, écarte la de ta chaudière avant qu'elle n'en meure!_

Le garçon m'obéit la mort dans l'âme et l'allongea à côté de lui, la tête sur sa cuisse, Jane se mit à sangloter et à trembler encore plus, il se mit à pleurer d'angoisse.

_Donne lui un peu à boire et met lui un tissus humide sur le front,_ conseillais-je à Seth, _cela fera baisser la fièvre._

Il m'obéit avec des mains tremblantes, la jeune fille semblait assoiffée mais j'ordonnais à l'indien de ne pas lui laisser boire plus de quelques gorgées. Il eut bien du mal à m'obéir, je le rassurais comme je pouvais en lui disant que nous étions presque arrivés. En effet, Barrillio n'était plus qu'à huit kilomètres et la maison se trouvait avant la ville, je l'avais offerte à Edward lorsqu'il avait voulu étudier les musiciens italiens de toutes les époques, il avait fait en sorte juste avant le voyage qu'elle soit prête à nous accueillir en cas de besoin.

Seth ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque nous passâmes le portail, j'arrêtais la voiture et nous descendîmes.

_Donne moi Jane,_ lui demandais-je avec fermeté, _je vais m'occuper d'elle, toi tu as besoin de manger._

_Je n'ai pas faim Car..._

_Tu n'as rien avalé depuis avant-hier Seth, fais ce que je te dis non d'un chien! Je vais la soigner et tu ne peux pas m'aider, sauf peut-être en lui préparant un peu à manger au cas où elle en serait capable._

L'indien hésitait alors je lui dis:

_Je la connais depuis qu'elle est vampire, c'est à dire depuis plus de trois siècles et demi, c'est moi le mieux placé._

Il finit par me tendre Jane avec réticence, celle ci était totalement inconsciente et ne réagit pas au brusque changement de température. Je pris la tête et indiquais la cuisine à Seth, pariant qu'il allait prendre son rôle de cuisinier au sérieux, aussi je ne me privais pas de lui recommander:

_Quelque chose de sobre et assez léger mon garçon, elle ne sera pas en état de manger beaucoup et même si c'était le cas ce serait trop dangereux pour elle._

Il hocha la tête et nous quitta, Jane était toujours inconsciente alors j'en profitais pour lui faire prendre un bain et lui laver les cheveux, si cela dérangeait sa pudeur tant pis, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à voir... De plus c'était obligatoire au vu de son état et de celui de ses blessures dont certaines étaient grave et mettraient quelques jours à cicatriser.

Celles là, je les soignais mais laissaient les plus bénignes à l'air libre après les avoir désinfectées. Fort heureusement j'avais pris soin de garnir ma trousse de secours de tout le nécessaire pour soigner angines, bronchites, pneumonies, otites... mais il faudrait attendre qu'elle reprenne connaissance. L'état de Jane me faisait penser à celui d'Edward juste avant que je ne le transforme, à la seule différence que des moyens plus efficaces étaient à ma disposition à présent.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes après que je l'aie allongée sur un lit dans une petite chambre qui donnait sur le jardin, Seth venait de me rejoindre et passa délicatement sa main sur le front de la malade, je choisis de sortir car il était parfaitement au courant de tout ce qu'il fallait faire et aussi, je devais appeler Esmée pour la tenir au courant.

**Pov Seth:**

Je rentrais dans la chambre et m'assis sur le bord du lit, sans vraiment pouvoir m'en empêcher d'ailleurs même si je craignais que cela ne déplaise à Jane. J'éprouvais le besoin irrésistible d'être près d'elle et de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, maintenant elle était endormie et ses traits plus sereins que lorsque je l'avais retrouvée.

Sa bouche était entrouverte et sa respiration un peu sifflante, je laissais Carlisle me donner les consignes pour l'aider à se soigner, quels médicaments, à quelle heure...

Elle était amaigrie également, ses pommettes pointaient sous la peau de son visage blanc comme un linge.

La gorge serrée par l'émotion, je passais une main tremblante sur son front, elle avait encore beaucoup de fièvre, Carlisle nous quitta à ce moment précis lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux avec peine. Visiblement la lumière l'aveuglait aussi elle les referma, en revanche elle sortit ses bras de dessous les draps pour les laisser prendre le soleil, une expression béate sur le visage. Je souris moi aussi mais me mis immédiatement à pleurer, je n'en pouvais plus de pas savoir, j'avais fais de mon possible mais je ne parvenais pas à la comprendre.

Alertée par le bruit de mes sanglots, Jane se tourna vers moi et son visage reprit un ton plus sérieux, sa petite main vint se poser sur la mienne, au dessus de son visage, je lui caressais le front:

_Comment vas-tu? _Lui demandais-je

_Je... je ne sais pas bien,_ murmura t-elle en tentant de se repérer. _Mais où... Où est-ce que je suis?_

_À Barrillio, une maison secondaire des Cullen, Carlisle t'a soignée mais il faut encore que tu te reposes et que tu prennes des médicaments._

En parlant je désignais les petites boites soigneusement empilées sur la table de nuit Jane tenta de regarder mais le soleil l'aveugla et elle dut tourner vivement la tête et cacher ses yeux.

Je saisis les trois boites que Carlisle m'avaient indiquées et le verre d'eau que j'avais ramené de la cuisine, elle avait deux comprimés à prendre, doliprane 500 et antibiotique, et il fallait lui appliquer une lotion d'essences végétales sur la peau, de l'esculape, au niveau des voies respiratoires.

Jane se montra quelque peu réticente à la vue des médicaments mais je finis par lui faire entendre raison pour qu'elle suive son traitement.

Toutefois la fièvre ne baissais pas d'un dixième de degrés, au bout d'une demi heure je me décidais à appeler Carlisle qui me recommanda d'agir comme dans la voiture et de doubler la prochaine dose de paracétamol. Jane n'y réagissait pas comme les humains visiblement.

En attendant l'arrivée du reste du clan, je fis un peu manger Jane puis bavardais tranquillement avec elle. Carlisle nous rejoignit très vite.

**Pov Jane:**

Une question me taraudais mais j'hésitais à la poser de peur d'entendre la réponse, qu'était-il advenu des Volturis? Avaient-ils été tous tués vraiment?

Je finis pourtant par me décider et questionnais Carlisle à ce sujet:

Qu'est-il arrivé à Volterra?

Le médecin me répondit sur un ton qu'il essayait de rendre neutre mais je sentis la tension percer dans sa voix:

Un vrai massacre, répondit-il, peu de membres de ton ancien clan ont survécu, il n'y a que les épouses, Felix et Rénata qui se sont abrité derrière le bouclier, et Demetri qui a réussi à fuir. Le reste a été liquidé.

Et de votre côté? Lui demandais-je

Garett a eu un bras arraché mais personne d'autre n'a été sérieusement touché.

Je restais silencieuse après cela, c'était mieux que ce que j'avais espéré, les trois frères avaient mérité leur sort, Rénata avait eu la sagesse de trahir pour protéger les siens, Demetri était indemne et le sort des épouses me laissait indifférente. Ça n'avait jamais été que des filles sans importance qui faisaient peu de mal et peu de bien, des êtres de façade, j'espérais tout de même que ce revirement leur donne la possibilité de réfléchir au sens de leur vie et de se prendre un peu en main.

Athénodora en particulier n'aurait pas mérité de mourir, pour Suplicia je n'avais pas d'idées préconçue. Didyme, l'épouse de Marcus, était morte plus de deux siècles en arrière lors d'un accrochage et cela avait été notre premier échec, car elle aimait combattre mais son mari l'avait placée sous notre protection à Alec et moi. C'était à l'époque où nos dons n'étaient pas encore fixés.

En y réfléchissant bien, ils n'avaient jamais cessé d'évoluer et n'avaient toujours pas finis de se renforcer lorsque Alec avait été tué, lui devenant de plus en plus subtil, et moi de plus en plus puissante et étendue...

Est-ce qu'Aro avait eu peur de nous? Est-ce qu'il avait voulu nous tuer avant qu'on ne devienne dangereux pour lui?

Alec ne lui était pas aussi dévoué que moi, avait-il pensé à …?

Il fallait que je retrouve les derniers membres des Volturis et que je trouve la réponse.

Était-il possible que mon frère aie envisagé de s'arracher à la domination des Volturis sans m'en parler? Existait-il quelqu'un capable de me renseigner?

_Je dois retrouver mon ancien clan, _murmurais-je à Carlisle,_ il faut que je sache si..._

_Tu es malade Jane, et loin d'être en état de te lever._ Me répondit fermement le médecin, _pour l'instant tu dois rester ici et te refaire une santé sinon tu mourras._

Ma tête retomba sur l'oreiller, j'étais désespérée et me mis à pleurer:

_Il le faut, mais je ne sais pas comment faire._

Seth passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur mon visage et je ne songeais pas à l'en empêcher.

_J'irai avec toi,_ me dit-il, _j'irai partout où tu ira, je te suivrai jusqu'à la fin._


	28. les retrouvailles

Je pus me lever le lendemain de mon évasion et faire quelques pas, Seth m'accompagna dans le jardin aux premières lueurs du jour.

Le ciel était un dégradé qui partait du bleu-noir et arrivait au jaune au dessus de glaciers des alpes qu'on voyait au loin, il faisait un peu frais et un vent léger agitait mes cheveux.

Je pris alors conscience qu'ils avaient poussé de quelques centimètres, ils tombaient sous mes sourcils et sur mes oreilles, frisottant au dessus du cou. Je les ramenais en arrière d'un geste de main, je n'étais plus habituée à les voir un peu long et pourtant je n'avais aucune envie de les couper.

Je me rendais aussi compte de la différence abyssale qui existait entre Seth et les Cullen, et moi.

Eux qui n'avaient jamais demandé qu'à vivre en paix malgré la puissance non négligeable de leur clan, qui faisaient grâce à chaque fois que cela était possible, qui accueillaient quiconque venait vers eux. Et moi, la petite aigrie qui ne se complaisait que dans les mascarades de puissance et les divertissements qu'Aro provoquait. Celle qui n'était joyeuse qu'à la vue de la souffrance infligée à autrui ou lorsque son chef la distinguait.

Mais ce temps là été terminé à présent et il allait falloir que je tourne la page d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le suicide me tentait mais je me rendais bien compte qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que j'obtienne le résultat escompté, quand bien même je parviendrais à me tuer... Mon corps s'était révélé encore plus résistant que ce que je ne croyais.

Mais avant toute chose, il m'appartenait de retrouver les membres de mon ancien clan pour tenter de trouver des réponses à mes questions. Seth m'avait promis de m'accompagner mais était-ce une bonne idée?

Comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées, il passa sa main dans mon dos et je sursautais, ayant oublié sa présence...

…. Nous quittâmes les Cullen trois jours plus tard, tous les deux. À présent j'étais quasiment guérie de mon séjour dans les cachots de Volterra.

Felix et sa bande avaient été aperçus en Napolie par d'autres vampires, je savais qu'il y avait là-bas une dizaine d'habitations secondaires des Volturis à visiter, encore que je n'étais pas sûre qu'ils y soient passés. Nos deux premières visites se soldèrent par un échec, pas la moindre piste ne partait de là.

Seth aurait bien voulu être infatigable mais ce n'était pas le cas, moi non plus, aussi nous nous arrêtâmes dans un hôtel le soir même. Mon compagnon me laissa le lit et s'écroula de son coté sur une chaise non loin, il était épuisé et s'endormit vite.

Ce ne fut pas mon cas, si j'avais besoin de dormir, c'était dans une moindre mesure et je ne fermais pas l'œil avant plusieurs heures.

L'indien lui, dormait à poings fermés et sa respiration était lente et régulière, affalé sur la chaise, la tête sur la table.

Je sombrais aux alentours de deux heure du matin et me réveillais vers six heure, mon compagnon dormait toujours, je m'approchais de lui silencieusement.

Il se réveilla au contact de ma main avec sa nuque et me regarda intensément, je me sentis gênée et détournais le regard.

_il est temps d'y aller?_ Me demanda t-il.

_Je ne sais pas trop,_ répondis-je pour me donner contenance, _tu veux que j'aille chercher à manger?_

_Comme tu veux..._

Il s'étira et bailla un grand coup, visiblement la nuit lui avait semblé courte, j'allais me préparer à la salle de bain et enfilais un bermuda couleur chocolat et une tunique blanc cassé. Lorsque je sortis, et pourtant je jure que je n'avais pas été longue, Seth revenait avec le petit déjeuner. Je poussais un soupir faussement exaspéré qui suffit à le mettre dans l'embarra, un pauvre sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, j'avais le rire difficile...

_Tu es très jolie,_ commenta l'indien.

_Et toi tu viens visiblement de traverser la ville en pyjama, rien que pour avoir l'honneur de ne pas me laisser aller chercher seule de quoi manger,_ répliquais-je sur le même ton.

Il faillit paniquer:

_Je suis resté dans l'étage._

_Après tout nous sommes bien au rez de chaussée. Relax! Ce n'étais pas un reproche. On mange et on y va?_

Non parce que là, il ressemblait légèrement à une tomate au bord de la crise d'angoisse...

Il avait ramené deux cafés, des viennoiseries et du jus d'orange, je bus un peu et grignotais la moitié d'un pain au chocolat, Seth me fit gouter son chausson aux pommes.

Dés qu'il se fut habillé en vitesse, nous quittâmes l'hôtel et il prit le volant, direction l'autoroute vers la troisième maison à fouiller.

Il s'agissait d'un manoir du dix-septième siècle où Caius aimait beaucoup venir et dans lequel chaque garde avait une pièce qui lui était réservée. J'appréhendais énormément de le visiter car il était chargé d'énormément de souvenirs, toutefois pendant la nuit j'avais compris que si Felix et Renata pouvaient être passés quelque part, c'était bien ici.

Nous quittâmes rapidement l'autoroute et la campagne monotone défila bientôt devant nous. Lorsque nous arrivâmes en vue du château, je sus que je ne m 'étais pas trompée.

Non seulement ils y étaient passés, mais peut-être y étaient-ils encore...

Seth gara la voiture à côté d'un énorme 4x4 bleu marine, tout d'un coup Felix et Demetri furent devant nous. Seth se plaça devant moi, Renata et les épouses apparurent un peu plus loin.

_Nous ne venons pas pour nous battre,_ intervins-je avant qu'un affrontement n'éclate.

_Jane? Ho excuse moi je ne t'avais pas reconnue, tu as vraiment..._

_Maigri, je sais Felix._

Renata s'avança et les deux autres vampires baissèrent leur garde.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous amène?_ Demanda Demetri qui semblait tout de même un peu méfiant.

Je choisis de répondre sans détour:

_Je veux savoir pourquoi Aro a fait assassiner Alec, je suis venue vous demander si vous étiez au courant de quelque chose._

Suplicia éclata d'un rire méprisant et Seth se crispa, Felix parut exaspéré:

_La paix!_ Ordonna t-il. _Ou je te fricasse comme ton mari!_

Athenodora en revanche resta très correcte et proposa à tout le monde de rentrer dans le salon, Seth suivit les vampires avec précaution en m'entourant les épaules de son bras. Moi même j'entrais dans la pièce avec une grande appréhension mais ce n'était pas à cause de mes anciens compagnons, seulement cet endroit me rappelait tant de souvenirs que je fus prise de vertige dans le hall d'entrée.

Mon « garde du corps » s'en était aperçu avant moi et m'empêcha de vaciller en resserrant sa prise, la veuve de Caius de son côté eu la brillante idée de lui désigner un siège du salon, Seth s'assit à côté.

Je mis un certain temps à me décider à parler, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer et craignant surtout la réaction de Suplicia qui ne manquerait certainement pas de m'accabler comme à son habitude. Et pour être honnête, je n'étais pas d'humeur à l'entendre jacasser, toutefois maintenant que je touchais au but je n'allais pas rebrousser chemin! Finalement je me redressais et regardais les deux épouses:

_Vous saviez quelque chose?_ Demandais-je d'une voix tendue.

Athenodora secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance ce qui ne me surprit pas, Suplicia se contenta de hausser les épaules avec dédain.

_Est-tu donc assez naïve,_ me répliqua t-elle, _pour croire un seul instant qu'Aro me tenait au courant de ce genre d'affaire?_

Ma réponse tomba net:

_Je n'ignore pas qu'il te demandait souvent conseil Suplicia et après tout, il y a quelques siècles de cela tu t'est rangée sans hésitation dans le camps de ceux qui voulaient nous voir disparaître mon frère et moi. Si Carlisle à cette époque n'avait pas tant intrigué ton mari c'est à toi qu'il aurait cédé. Personne à Volterra n'a jamais ignoré l'influence que tu avais sur Aro, à ce demander si par moment ce n'était pas toi qui dirigeait. Alors cesse de me regarder comme si je posait des question idiotes!_

Suplicia faillit éclater de rire mais soudain, Felix intervint:

_Il est fort possible qu'Aro aie eu peur de vous,_ dit-il, _ton frère a fait preuve d'un comportement assez inquiétant au retour d'Amérique._

Je me tournais vers mon ancien camarade et le dévisageait avec étonnement:

_Réfléchis Jane,_ ajouta t-il, _et souviens toi, Alec a plusieurs fois songé que vous deux partis, les Volturis ne seraient plus à même d'imposer leur autorité où que ce soit. Par moment il semblait même prophétiser la fin du clan. Bon dans un sens tu vas me dire qu'il n'avait pas t..._

_Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air et tout le monde le savait, Alec le disait depuis déjà des décennies sans qu'il y aie matière à scandale. Jamais nous n'aurions quitté les Volturis!_

_Toi sûrement, mais ton frère?_ Répliqua Suplicia d'une voix acide.

_Même sans avoir songé à partir ou pire,_ intervint Demetri, _tu connais Aro Jane, il suffit simplement qu'Alec aie eu une idée de trop pour qu'il se soit décidé à le supprimer._

_Il me disait tout, je l'aurais sus s'il avait voulu..._

Mais au fond je doutais maintenant, mon frère aurait-il pu me cacher quelque chose? Avait-il songé à s'en aller ou même à trahir? Avait-il eu peur de ma réaction?

_Puis-je aller voir la chambre de mon frère?_ demandais-je à Athenodora.

Elle hocha la tête à l'affirmative.


	29. cataclysme

Rien n'avait changé ou presque depuis la notre dernier passage ici, la chambre était restée telle qu'Alec l'avait laissée à son départ. La carte du monde encadrée au dessus du bureau faisait face à une étagère remplie de CD et de vinyles de musique classique, la commode quoique copieusement remplie était parfaitement rangée et ses tiroirs vernis coulissaient parfaitement. De l'un d'eux je sortis une série d'albums photos et m'assis dans un fauteuil, j'ouvris le plus ancien qui datait des années 1850. La photo était en noir et blanc et de grande taille, elle nous représentait tous les deux debout côtes à côtes dans la salle principale de Volterra, vêtus de nos plus beaux habits. Alec était magnifique et sans me vanter, moi aussi.

Il était vêtu d'un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une jaquette rouge moiré, ma robe était dans les mêmes tons même si la photo ne renvoyait que des nuances de gris et de noir.

Sur la seconde photo, nous étions habillés tous deux en pantalon à bretelle et chemise malgré les mœurs de l'époque, cela dans le but de mettre en valeur notre ressemblance et c'était très réussi. D'autres photos défilèrent, en train de jouer du piano, de la guitare, du violon, en train de lire, de dessiner... Lorsque le dernier album se referma entre mes mains je restais plusieurs minutes immobile, ne sachant pas vraiment si de revoir tout cela m'avait fait du mal ou au contraire du bien. Puis je me levais et posais tout sur le bureau.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ni ce que je cherchais, je ne pus m'empêcher de fouiller toute la chambre, ouvrant tous les tiroirs, les portes de meubles...

Mais tout semblait pourtant en place, vêtements, livres, musique, décoration. J'ouvris le tiroir qui contenait habituellement un peigne et quelques affaires comme des broches ou des lentilles marrons...

Je compris immédiatement que quelque chose clochait et que mon pré-sentiment était tout à fait justifié.

Alec ne conservait jamais plus de deux paires de lentilles dans sa commode, or il y avait une centaine de boites ici! J'en pris une avec des mains tremblantes et la retournais.

« bloody red » était marqué sur la pastille...

La boite me glissa des mains et se fracassa sur le sol, je courus vers la poubelle qu'il n'avait pas vidée avant son départ, pas moins de dix boites à lentilles rouges y étaient entassées, je fouillais les poches d'une veste oubliée, deux boites « purple » utilisées cette fois ci...

La tête me tourna et je m'écroulais sur le parquet, Felix apparut instantanément à la porte, talonné par Seth, je les vis à peine car je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque je revins à moi, quelqu'un m'avait transportée dans le salon, et seul Seth, Felix et Renata étaient présents, qu'importe. Maintenant que je savais...

Alec m'avait caché beaucoup de choses et je peinais à lui en vouloir. Et pour commencer il était devenu végétarien sans rien dire à personne.

Mon frère plus que moi s'était souvenu de l'intervention de Carlisle en notre faveur visiblement, et maintenant tout s'expliquait, notamment le peu d'entrain à la perspective du voyage à Olympic et ses chases de plus en plus solitaires... Avait-il été déstabilisé par la soudaine rivalité entre les deux clans? Le comportement des Volturis lui avait-il déplus?

Quant-à Aro, clair qu'il ne pouvait conserver un garde de ce genre avec lui...

Mais pourquoi Alec ne m'avait-il pas mise au courant?

Je devinais la réponse et elle me perça le cœur:

Il ne m'avait tout simplement pas fait confiance... Comme si je l'aurais sacrifié au profit d'Aro...


	30. une pause

Nous repartîmes le lendemain avec Seth après que j'ai pris les affaires d'Alec, dessins, vêtements préférés, bijoux et également son journal que j'avais retrouvé dans un coin. J'emportais aussi quelques unes de mes affaires auxquelles je tenais, notamment ma guitare.

Mes doigts en avaient perdu l'habitude et le soir même dans un hôtel proche de l'aéroport, je mis quelques dizaines de minutes à maitriser à nouveau mon instrument, mes doigts comme le reste de mon corps n'étaient plus durs comme de la pierre et j'avais tout de même perdu pas mal d'adresse, toutefois cela sembla bientôt correct. Je chantais une vieille chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman, retouchée à ma sauce sans vraiment y penser...

_Ces paroles peuvent te surprendre_  
_Mais sait-on ? peut-être pas_  
_Quelques braises échappées des cendres_  
_D'un amour si loin déjà..._

_Vous en souvenez-vous?_  
_Nous étions fous de nous_  
_Ma raison renonce, mais pas ma mémoire_  
_Tendres adolescences, j'y pense et j'y repense_  
_Tombe mon soir et je voudrais te revoir..._

_Nous vivions du temps, de son air_  
_Arrogants comme sont les amants_  
_Nous avions l'orgueil ordinaire_  
_Du "nous deux c'est différent"_  
_Tout nous semblait normal, nos vies semblaient un bal_  
_Les jolies danses sont rares, on l'apprend plus tard_  
_Le temps sur nos visages avait soumis tous les orages_  
_Je voudrais te revoir, juste te revoir..._

_…..._

_Sûr il y aurait des fantômes et des décors à réveiller_  
_Qui étaient donc tes rois, tes royaumes ? mais je ne veux que savoir_  
_Même si c'est dérisoire, juste savoir_  
_Avons-nous bien vécu la même histoire ?..._

_L'âge est un dernier long voyage_  
_Un quai de gare et tu t'en vas_  
_Il ne faut prendre en ses bagages_  
_Que ce qui vraiment compta_  
_Et te dire merci_  
_De ces perles de vie_  
_Il est certaines_  
_Blessures au goût de Victoire_  
_Et tes gestes, y reboire_  
_Tes parfums, ton regard_  
_Ce doux miroir_  
_Où je voudrais nous revoir..._

Je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'avais chantée sous sa forme originale celle là, parce qu'elle plaisait beaucoup à Alec, mais une chose était sûre. Aujourd'hui elle avait une signification pour moi que jamais je n'aurais soupçonnée auparavant, aussi je la rechantais plusieurs fois en boucle, ma propre version, comme une forme d'exécutoire...

Une grande gêne s'empara de moi lorsque je m'aperçus que Seth était en larmes près de moi, je rougis et me tus.

_Tu chantes vraiment bien,_ me bredouilla t-il entre deux sanglots.

Ce n'était pas pour se donner contenance, son compliment respirait la sincérité, j'éclatais d'un rire nerveux.

_Merci..._

Une larme tomba sur mon genou et éclata, je passais la main sur mon visage humide, un peu incrédule. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais transformée en vraie madeleine...

_On va manger?_ Marmonnais-je d'une voix rauque

Seth acquiesça et au prix d'un effort surhumain sécha promptement ses larmes, je ne pus en faire autant et plusieurs personnes nous jetèrent des coups d'œil inquiets une fois dans la rue. Mais nous n'y prîmes pas garde, j'arrêtais de pleurer une fois attablée devant ma pizza, sans savoir pourquoi j'avais découvert que l'origan m'aidait à maitriser mes émotions, la cannelle au contraire m'excitait encore plus.

Seth parut rassuré et se mit à manger, je l'imitais avec un bel appétit et nous parlâmes peu durant le repas.

En rentrant à l'hôtel, nous fîmes un détour par le centre ville pour flâner devant les boutiques encore ouvertes et profiter du temps agréable.

À marcher à côté de ce colosse, je me sentais minuscule comme une mouche face à un taureau puissant. Que devaient alors ressentir les humaines normales à la vue de Seth? Pourtant, en observant certaines filles qui nous croisaient, je fus étonnée de constater que la plupart semblaient plus fascinées, voire charmées, qu'effrayées. Un étrange sentiment d'animosité s'empara alors de moi et je me rapprochais de l'indien.

Une brune à la peau trop bien bronzée pour que cela soit naturel me lança un regard méprisant et mon ressentiment augmenta de plus belle. Pour qui se prenait-elle à me toiser comme une gamine?

Au moment où je pensais cela, je réalisais que physiquement j'en était une, une fillette de onze ans! Avec ma poitrine presque plate, mon corps filiforme, seul mon âge mental était plus élevé, je l'évaluais aux alentours de seize ou vingt ans, peut-être même moins.

Seth passa un bras autour de mes épaules, sûrement avait-il ressenti mon trouble, inconsciemment je fis de même autour de sa taille et nous rentrâmes ainsi à l'hôtel, attirant sur nous des regards intrigués.

Mais je me fichais bien de ce dernier détail lorsque je me rendis dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et me mettre en pyjamas.

En examinant ce qui restait de mes blessures, je pris conscience à quel point j'avais maigri durant mon séjour dans les cachots de Volterra, on voyait mes côtes et mes os saillaient sous la peau.

Il faudrait que je fasse attention à ce que j'allais porter dorénavant...


	31. une famille? pourquoi pas?

L'avion atterrit en début d'après-midi à Seattle et j'enfilais mon manteau avant d'en sortir, en effet il ne faisait pas très chaud et l'air était lourd et humide.

Seth de son coté resta en tee-shirt, s'attirant ainsi des regards intrigués de beaucoup de passagers et sortit en me tenant par la main. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensembles vers le déchargement des soutes et je dus insister pour avoir l'autorisation de porter moi même ma valise.

La sœur de Seth ainsi qu'un jeune homme nous attendaient à l'entrée de l'aéroport et elle me dévisagea avec suspicion, je restais sans rien dire, un peu intimidée il faut bien l'admettre.

La vérité c'est que Leah m'impressionnait par la dureté de sa démarche et de son regard, ses yeux m'avaient littéralement fusillée pendant un bref instant et ils ne s'encombraient d'aucune complaisance. Elle me détaillait avec méfiance et je lui rendais la pareille.

Plus grande que moi d'une tête et demi environ, fine et sculptée dans le roc, les cheveux comme les miens mais infiniment plus foncés, les yeux noirs et durs, elle était plus effrayante que son frère pourtant grand et baraqué.

Sûrement était-ce son regard...

Seth s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et fronça les sourcils, elle sourit et mon malaise diminua quelque peu.

_Les Cullen attendent un peu plus loin,_ expliqua t-elle, _ils pensent qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle reste avec eux, sinon les gens vont s'interroger et cela risque de nous attirer des ennuis..._

Seth tressaillit et me regarda avec anxiété, je lui répondis par une mimique un peu perdue et il se résigna.

Je baissais la tête, j'étais tellement chamboulée par tous ces changements que je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, qu'aurait fait Alec à ma place?

Mais ça je ne pouvais pas y répondre, du moins je ne pouvais plus... Je serrais le journal de mon frère dans ma sacoche tandis que Seth et moi suivions Leah et l'autre personnage jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'aéroport où les Cullen nous attendaient.

Je restais figée en apercevant Rosalie et Emmet, avant de me sentir rassurée car ils étaient seuls et je préférais cela à la présence de Carlisle. Depuis que j'avais appris ce qui était réellement arrivé à mon frère, je craignais avant tout de rencontrer le médecin... Ne sachant pas comment je réagirais dans ce cas.

La jeune femme vampire s'avança vers nous avec son immense mari et je baissais la tête une nouvelle fois, avais-je vraiment ma place au milieu de ces gens? J'étais à la fois plus jeune et beaucoup plus vieille qu'eux et je ne pouvais absolument pas dire lequel des deux prédominait.

Emmet posa une main sur mon épaule après avoir salué Seth et sa famille:

_Alors ma caillette, prête à rentrer en cinquième?_

Je sursautais violemment et regardais le grand escogriffe avec un certain effroi.

_Emmet!_ Ronchonna Rosalie, _ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on donne des explications aux gens._

Elle se tourna vers moi et continua:

_Carlisle et Edward ont pensé que le mieux pour tout le monde serait de te faire passer pour ma sœur. Officiellement donc tu serais sous notre tutelle à Emmet et moi, avec Maxime et Louise, du moins pour quelques années, ensuite on verra suivant comment tu grandiras..._

C'est vrai qu'en plus, maintenant je grandissais...

_Pour l'instant tu vivrais donc avec nous et à la rentrée dans trois mois, tu n'aurais qu'à te mêler aux élèves de cinquième avec les deux au collège de Forks._

J'hochais mécaniquement le tête:

_Comme vous voulez._

_Bon allez,_ s'impatienta Emmet, _rentrons maintenant j'ai un match à regarder! En plus Rose, ce serait mieux que tu lui expliques le reste à la maison!_

_Emmet!_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_Tu n'as aucun savoir vivre!_

_Excuse moi... Bon allez, Tchao la base!_

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son énorme pick-up, Rosalie poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers Leah:

_Excusez le, il est toujours comme ça..._

L'autre jeune femme sourit:

_Oh, j'ai connu moins sociable..._

_C'est à dire toute la famille,_ expliqua Seth qui se croyait sûrement drôle.

D'ailleurs j'éclatais maladroitement de rire et piquais un fard en même temps, affreusement gênée...

Leah me toisa avec insistance et j'eus envie de me recroqueviller dans un trou de souris.

_Arrête de faire ça immédiatement!_ S'écria Seth à l'adresse de sa sœur.

_Je crois qu'il est temps de nous dire au-revoir,_ marmonna Rosalie qui semblait craindre qu'une altercation n'éclate.

D'autant plus qu'Emmet venait de klaxonner avec une grande impatience, s'attirant ainsi une centaine de regards scandalisés auxquels il ne prenait pas garde.

_On se tiendra au courant,_ répondit sereinement le compagnon de Leah.

Rosalie salua les quileutes, je fis de même et embrassais Seth sur les joues, il me serra avec précaution dan ses bras.

_On se verra bientôt... _murmurais-je

Il hocha la tête.

_Quand tu veux..._

_Merci... Pour tout..._

Rosalie me pris le bras et m'entraina vers le pick-up, j'agitais l'autre en direction de l'indien jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle d'un mur.

Après avoir chargé ma valise dans le coffre, la vampire s'assit avec moi à l'arrière et j'en fus étonnée, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet la regarde avec étonnement et qu'elle lui réponde par une moue renfrognée...

De tous les Cullen, Rosalie avait toujours été la plus froide de ce que je savais, pourtant aujourd'hui elle semblait presque euphorique et peinait à tenir en place dans la voiture. Emmet de son côté ronchonnait mais il ne me fallut guère de temps pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'un style qu'il se donnait.

En causant un peu avec Rosalie, je m'aperçus qu'elle semblait incapable de me donner un âge, me parlant tour à tour comme si j'avais eu dix, quinze ou vingt ans. De mon côté je ne savais pas trop comment réagir et cela me gênait, que devais-je faire? Suivre mon âge physique ou me comporter comme une adulte ce qui me posait des difficultés?

D'autant que Rosalie semblait mourir d'envie de pouvoir me traiter comme une fillette... Comme sa fillette?

Je frémis à cette idée, sans trop savoir ce que cela me faisait comme effet, pourquoi pas après tout?

Mais mon orgueil déjà mis à mal allait-il le supporter?

Soudain je me souvins de ce qu'avait raconté Aro sur la vampire blonde et sur son attachement à Renesmée, l'envie maladive d'avoir des enfants et de pouvoir les voir grandir...

Or j'étais une enfant qui grandissais, dont le sang ne l'attirait pas et surtout...

Je n'avais pas de famille, elle si, mais elle n'avait pas d'enfants. Nos regards se croisèrent avec intensité, elle devait avoir senti ce à quoi je pensais.

Rosalie avait la jeunesse de ma mère, une sorte de froideur aussi qui la différenciait des autres et c'est cela que j'appréciais chez elle.

_Quel âge as-tu exactement?_ Me demanda t-elle.

C'était ma réponse qui allait tout sceller, je le sentais. Aussi j'hésitais brièvement puis répondis:

_J'aurais douze ans le seize juillet._

Rosalie eut un sourire immense et vrai jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet freine brusquement.

_Bonne réponse!_

Et il redémarra aussi sec, atteignant les deux cents à l'heure en une paire de seconde.

La maison du couple était nichée au cœur de la forez, encore plus isolée que celle de Carlisle. Plus petite que la villa, elle possédait deux étages et moins de baies vitrées. Emmet sortit de la voiture et se précipita vers son match, Rosalie me regarda:

_Je vais te montrer ta chambre, elle est en face de celle de Louise et à côté de celle de Maxime._

Je hochais docilement la tête et pris moi même ma valise, je détestais que quelqu'un le fasse à ma place. La vampire entra dans le hall et prit l'escalier, je la suivis jusqu'au premier étage dans un couloir aux murs peints couleur crème, il y avait cinq portes, deux blanches, une verte, une violette et une orange vif.

Rosalie me devança et alla ouvrir la porte blanche du fond, entre la orange et la violette, nous entrâmes dans ma chambre.

Elle n'était ni grande, ni petite, éclairée et très propre, les murs y étaient d'une blancheur immaculée comme les rideaux, le couvre-lit et les meubles.

J'entrais en terrain vierge et j'avais la tête vide, autant dire que l'installation risquait d'être un peu ardue...

_Tu peux commencer à ranger tes affaires,_ me dit Rosalie, _après on verra pour le reste._

Je posais ma valise sur le lit et entrepris de l'ouvrir, je sortis en premier la boite à bijoux d'Alec, ses dessins et les quelques affaires que j'avais récupérées et les enfermais dans le tiroir le plus éloigné de la commode, une chose de faite. Je sortis notre première photo de l'album et la posais sur la coiffeuse à ma gauche puis enfermais le reste dans le tiroir.

L'espace entre le pieds du lit et le mur me servit à glisser ma guitare, puis je sortis les quelques habits que j'avais emportés de ma valise, trois ensembles de sous-vêtements, un pyjama, deux robes, un chemisier gris, une jupe et un pantalon, je rangeais tout dans une armoire.

Il ne restait plus que ma trousse et mon bloc de feuilles que j'enfermais dans un tiroir du bureau. Ainsi que quelques livres que je posais sur une étagère. Ma trousse de toilette quant-à elle alla rejoindre la coiffeuse.

Rosalie hocha la tête avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et me fis signe de la suivre dans le couloir jusqu'à une grande armoire en bois qu'elle ouvrit.

_Il te faut du linge, des draps et un édredon, une grande serviette et des gants de toilettes et une serviette de table._

Elle saisit une pile de gants de toilettes et me la montra:

_quelle couleur tu préfères?_

J'hésitais un peu, il y avait beaucoup de choix vraiment, finalement j'optais pour un ensemble rouge clair et argenté à carreau, Rosalie me tendit les deux gants de toilettes et le drap de bain qui allait avec, puis elle sortit une paire de draps assortis de l'armoire ainsi qu'un fin édredon rouge clair.

Inutile de dire qu'avec l'aide d'une vampire, ma chambre fut vite prête, je sortis derrière la vampire pour rejoindre Emmet, Louise et Maxime dans le salon.

Les deux enfants avaient changé avec leur transformation mais je les reconnus immédiatement, Louise avec son air de charmeuse de serpents sans le savoir et Maxime au visage toujours rieur qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes.

La fillette s'avança immédiatement vers Rosalie qui eu un sourire à la fois bienveillant et pourtant très ferme. Cette expression me rappela terriblement ma vraie mère quelques dizaines de minutes avant sa mort et je tressaillis d'amertume, mais en même temps je me sentis plus proche de la vampire.

Lorsque je montais me coucher quelques heures plus tard, le visage de Rosalie hantait toujours mes pensées, et dessus venait se greffer celui de ma mère dont les traits me revenaient à présent. Je lui ressemblais beaucoup du point de vue physique mais il me fallait bien admettre que mon éducation avait dévié.

Lentement, mon histoire refaisait surface à présent, un homme avait violé ma mère alors qu'elle n'avait que treize ans et la communauté puritaine avait chassé la jeune fille qui avait dû trouver refuge au fond des bois chez une guérisseuse, la vieille Beth. Lorsque mon frère et moi étions nés, personne n'avait voulu nous baptiser jusqu'à nos six ans, mais un jour un homme qui traversait la forez avait été surpris par un orage et avait du trouver un abris chez nous.

Ce type se nommait Alain Steingeth, il était d'une organisation de missionnaires qui prêchaient dans les petits villages, ma mère lui avait demandé non sans crainte de nous bénir. En apprenant son histoire, il avait attrapé une coupelle remplie d'eau de pluie sur le rebord de la fenêtre en disant que Dieu pourvoie à tout. Il nous avait baptisés tous les deux et avait agi avec une telle bonté pendant son séjour que pendant plusieurs années, j'avais rêvé qu'il devienne mon père.

Mais le jour de notre procès, comme il prenait notre défense en affirmant que nous étions des enfants de Dieu et qu'il pouvait en témoigner, quelqu'un l'avait poignardé à mort en le traitant d'hérétique. Ce criminel, c'était l'auteur de nos jours, ma mère lui avait craché au visage en montant sur le bûcher.

Je tournais plusieurs heures dans mon lit en ressassant se souvenir, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se fixent inconsciemment sur la photo que j'avais posée sur ma coiffeuse.

Alec me fixait avec une expression neutre, je me perdis dans ce regard rubis dont le papier ne renvoyait que des nuances grises...


	32. vision ou mauvais rêve?

**Voilà aprés un retard du à une panne d'inspiration et des partiels au millieu... Bon je n'en suis pas franchement contente, le prochain arrive vite, et le dénouement n'est pas très loin.**

_Alec me fixait avec une expression neutre, je me perdis dans ce regard rubis dont le papier ne renvoyait que des nuances grises..._

Je lui rendis un regard interrogateur,

_Bonsoir Jane_.

Je sursautais violemment, il... Il venait de me parler?

_Alec?_

_Désolé,_ marmonna t-il, _navré de t'avoir prise de court..._

A cela, je répondit simplement:

_Mais tu es mort..._

_Je suis au courant._

Soudain il sortit de la photo et se dressa devant mon lit, aussi grand que moi

_Comment... Est-ce possible?_ croassais-je.

_Ça l'est et c'est tout ce qui compte._

Il s'agenouilla près de moi et entreprit de ranger une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille:

_Il commencent à bien repousser... ça te va à merveille._

Alors, aussi con que cela puisse paraître, je répondis:

_Merci._

_Je suis venu te dire adieu,_ m'expliqua brusquement mon frère.

_Non!_ Ai-je murmuré, _reste!_

Je pleurais et tentais de le serrer dans mes bras, mais il me repoussa fermement bien qu'avec douceur.

_Je n'ai pas le choix Jane, là où je vais tu ne peux pas me suivre, ce n'est pas le moment pour toi encore. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à faire, à vivre._

Je sentais sa main froide sur mon visage, alors il me sembla étrangement lointain.

_Pars pas, s'il te pl..._

_Shut! _Me répliqua t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me tus immédiatement, tentais de maîtriser ma respiration folle. Il avait quelque chose à m'annoncer, j'en étais sûre et je craignais le pire.

_Jane_, murmura t-il, _tu vas grandir et devenir adulte, pouvoir te marier et avoir des enfants, des petits enfants... Tant de choses qui nous étaient impossibles auparavant, c'est une chance fabuleuse qui s'offre à toi._

_Mais tu me manques tellement,_ répondis-je, _si seulement tu savais... Mais bon sang Alec qu'est-ce qui t'a pris! Pourquoi es-tu devenu végétarien sans rien me dire? Je... Jamais je ne t'aurais trahi!_

_Je sais._

Il caressa ma pommette et rajouta:

_Je ne voulais pas te forcer à quitter Aro, ni te mettre en danger, il m'avait dis que si cela restait entre lui et moi il n'y aurait pas de problème. Mais à présent c'est du passé et il faut que tu ailles de l'avant, que tu vives ta propre vie._

_Je..._

Aucune parole cohérente ne me vint à l'esprit pour le retenir, rien que des larmes. Soudain Alec se leva et me déclara avec gravité:

_Jane, mes affaires que tu as récupérées._

_Oui?_

_Brûle les, tout ce qui est plus de moi que de toi, brûle le!_

_Je ne veux pas!_

Il soupira et revint près de moi:

_C'est pour toi la seule façon de faire ton deuil. Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier, juste de passer à autre chose._

_C'est totalement impossible,_ murmurais-je, _pas après presque quatre siècles passés ensembles._

_Si, c'est parfaitement possible! _Me répliqua t-il. _Les jumeaux humains se séparent Jane, chacun vit sa vie, fonde une famille et lorsque l'un meurt, l'autre ne suit pas forcément! Bon sang! Ma sœur, tu as le physique d'une enfant de douze ans et une très longue vie devant toi! Alors pour une fois fais ce que je te dis._

Furieuse, je me levais à mon tour mais ne réussis qu'à serrer les poings.

_Je ne t'obéirai pas!_ Grinçais-je.

_Il le faudra bien à un moment ou à un autre. _

_Pas si je meurs et que je te rejoins._

Alec me regarda avec une espèce de pitié à donner envie de vomir et répondit calmement, presque avec tristesse:

_Rien n'est moins sûr, que tu me retrouves. Pour ma part je n'ai revu ni maman, ni même Alain... En fait je n'ai revu personne que je connaisse pour l'instant excepté Heidi, et encore ce n'était que quelques secondes. Il n'y a pas de réunion chez les morts._

_Alors reste ici avec moi!_ Suppliais-je

Je le pris dans mes bras sans qu'il ne me repousse, mais il resta de marbre (à tous les sens du terme) face à mon étreinte.

_Je dois partir Jane,_ murmura t-il,_ adieu..._

J'essayais de le retenir de toutes mes forces et le serrais de plus belle dans mes bras, mais il partit en fumée au bout de quelques secondes.

Je sentis une énorme vague de panique m'envahir et me serrer les côtes, il ne m'avait retrouvée que pour m'abandonner à nouveau après seulement quelques minutes. Prise de vertige, je tombais et sentis la pièce entière vaciller...

_Calme toi Jane, calme toi..._

Je me rendis soudain compte que j'étais allongée sur mon lit, à moitié découverte et ruisselante de sueur. Rosalie se tenait assise à côté de moi.

_Ça va?_ Murmura t-elle.

Je hochais mécaniquement la tête sans comprendre, elle rajouta alors:

_Tu as fait un cauchemar, depuis plusieurs minutes tu délirais._

Elle passa sa main sur mon front tandis que je faisais un effort pour reprendre pieds dans le monde réel, ce qui n'était pas franchement facile...

Avais-je seulement rêvé?

_J'ai vu Alec... Et il m'a parlé..._

Rosalie resta un instant interdite avant de jeter un œil à la photo posée sur la coiffeuse en face de moi, Alec me regardait toujours.

_Tu t'es endormie avec cette photo sous les yeux?_ S'inquiéta t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, sachant bien ce qu'elle allait me dire, et puis soudain j'eus une idée.

Si chaque nuit je regardait la photo avant de dormir, peut-être que chaque nuit je reverrais Alec!

_Non je ne crois pas... C'est juste que..._

La vampire s'était déjà levée et enleva la photo de sa place pour la remettre dans l'album.

_Ne fais pas cela!_ M'écriais-je.

Rosalie se tourna vers moi avec une expression à la fois sévère et douce:

_Jane,_ tenta t-elle de me raisonner, _ça ne sert à rien de tenter de se replonger dans le passé et de faire des cauchemars chaque nuit, cela ne te rendra pas heureuse bien au contraire._

Je ne répondis pas, je n'avais rien à lui dire, j'attendrais qu'elle soit sortie pour remettre la photo en place.

Comme si elle avait deviné mon intention, Rosalie sortit en emportant mes albums photos et je n'osais pas protester.

Elle avait tellement raison au fond, le Alec qui était apparu n'était pas celui que je connaissais, trop lointain et il m'avait abandonnée.

Tout d'un coup, un besoin urgent de savoir me submergea, de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

J'allumais la lumière et allais chercher le journal de mon frère, un cahier relié en cuir noir brodé de bleu que je n'avais pas encore osé ouvrir. Je me rassis sur mon lit et le posais sur mes genoux...

* * *

Le téléphone sonna vers huit heure trente du matin chez les Clearwater, Seth fut le plus rapide à répondre.

_Seth Clearwater, qui est à l'appareil?_

_Emmet Cullen. Je suis content que ce soit toi qui aie répondu, Est-ce que tu pourrais passer s'il te plait, Jane ne va pas très bien..._

L'indien avait déjà raccroché, il se déshabilla à l'orée de la foret et lorsqu'il se transforma, une onde de passion violente envahit les modificateurs de garde ce jour là.

_« on dirait que le môme a un rendez vous... »_

_« La ferme Jake! »_


	33. quel est ce code?

Décidément, Jake pouvait être insupportable, d'accord Jane avait fait partie de ceux qui voulaient éliminer Renesmée, toutefois c'était du passé à présent. Il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose, en plus grâce à l'ancienne Volturie, il avait pu garder sa bien aimée durant des mois!

Lorsque Seth franchit le seuil, Emmet l'attendait au bas de l'escalier, il s'avança vers l'indien et chuchota:

_Cette nuit elle a fait un cauchemar ou on ne sait trop quoi... Rosalie a eu de la peine à la réveiller et elle affirmait avoir vu son frère en vision, on lui a pris ses photos pour qu'elle dorme un peu plus tranquille. Mais elle a du se tourmenter et... Enfin ce matin on l'a retrouvée assise sur son lit avec un cahier manuscrit dans les mains et complètement immobile, comme assommée. Pas moyen d'en tirer un mot ou même un mouvement dep..._

Seth montait déjà l'escalier, le colosse brun soupira de soulagement, au moins quelqu'un semblait savoir quoi faire dans cette baraque...

Alors qu'il parvenait à l'étage, l'indien perçut la voix de Rosalie et celle de la fillette qu'elle avait adoptée, Louise s'il ne se trompait pas.

_Jane, parle nous! Dis quelque chose!_

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre et attendit que Rosalie vienne lui ouvrir. La belle vampire avait les traits tendus, indécis, elle toisa Seth un instant, comme si elle doutait que ce soit une bonne chose de le laisser entrer.

L'indien n'attendit pas son autorisation, il se faufila dans la pièce.

Jane était assise, tête penchée vers l'avant, yeux grands ouverts et jambes ballantes, sur ses genoux un carnet de voyage était étalé laissant voir des caractères illisibles dessinés avec différentes couleurs. Seth hésita devant ce spectacle insolite, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les deux autres filles les avaient laissées seuls, il s'assit près de Jane.

Il y eut un long moment d'immobilité, troublé seulement par leurs deux battements de cœurs, enfin la fillette murmura d'une voix chevrotante:

_Je ne comprends pas... Ce qui est écrit, ce n'est... Pas... Le code hab... ituel._

_Vous aviez un code?_ Demanda Seth.

Jane poussa un gémissement et éclata en sanglots:

_Ou... oui, mais j... crois qu'il ne faisait plus con...f... fiance depu...is un m...moment. Ça je... N... arrive pas à l...ire._

_Il t'a tout simplement trahie, ou alors peut-être que tu peux le traduire si tu t'y penches vraiment. _

C'était parti avant qu'il n'aie le temps d'y songer, Seth se sentit soudain très mal. À sa grande surprise pourtant, Jane ne se mit pas en colère, elle se contenta de hocher la tête avec tristesse.

_Je te jure que ce code m'est totalement inconnu,_ dit-elle doucement, _il a du se passer quelque chose que je n'ai pas remarqué et qui nous a brouillés, il nous était déjà arrivé de nous disputer. Et nous sommes même restés fâchés plus de cinq mois et 1846. Peut-être avait-il une raison de m'en vouloir... Mais laquelle?_

Seth réfléchit en observant les étranges caractères, Alec avait brouillé les pistes, mais dans ce cas, avec sa phénoménale mémoire de vampire, pourquoi avait-il prit la peine d'écrire dans un journal?

Un journal était fait pour être lu, et l'indien comprit qu'au fond, le frère de Jane voulait être lu. Ces dessins entremêlés, incongrus et souvent abstraits avaient un sens qu'il fallait découvrir.

_Si Alec n'avait plus rien eu à te dire,_ déclara Seth, c_rois moi qu'il n'aurait pas laissé cela sur son passage, ce serait absurde. Un vampire n'a pas besoin de journal!_

_Mais qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre? _

_Je n'en sais rien, peut-être devrais-tu aller consulter quelqu'un dont c'est le métier ._

Jane renifla avec mépris.

_Un humain?_ Répliqua t-elle,_ alors que moi même je butte?_

_Pourquoi pas?_ Répondit calmement l'indien,_ peut-être au fond est-ce très simple._

Jane releva le tête avec une moue narquoise:

_Et connaitrais-tu par hasard, le génie dont nous avons besoin?_

Sûrement pensait-elle pouvoir gagner un point là dessus, mais Seth était décidé à se battre jusqu'au bout et son esprit avait déjà mis au point un plan.

_Peut-être,_ répondit-il, _viens avec moi avec ton carnet, j'ai quelqu'un à visiter, une vieille cousine centenaire qui vit au fond des bois... Sûrement pourra t-elle un peu orienter nos recherches... _

Jane hésita un peu avant de finir par emboiter le pas au jeune indien après s'être habillée d'un Jean, d'un tee-shirt et d'un haut de survêtement vert et gris, comme ses cheveux la gênaient, elle les tira en arrière avec un simple bandeau noir.

Seth lui prit la main, s'il n'avait pas été brun de peau et de cheveux, et elle blonde et pâle, on eu pu croire deux frères et sœurs marchant dans les bois.

La balade fut longue et permit à Jane de se détendre un peu bien que des pensées douloureuses continuent à virevolter dans sa tête. Le temps humide et frais la gênait à peine et ses muscles encore un peu fatigués par la longue captivité qu'elle avait enduré commençaient à se refaire, lui donnant quelques douleurs. Mais la fillette n'y prenait pas garde et s'accrochait au bras de Seth avec une étrange angoisse mais en même temps une sensation agréable.

Lorsqu'il entoura ses épaules de son bras, Jane frémit et se blottit contre lui, avant de se figer brusquement...

Que se passait-il? Qu'était-elle en train de faire?

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, celui de l'indien également, exactement deux fois plus vite que le sien. Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie.

Jane ressentit pour la première fois de sa vie un trouble immense, qu'elle pouvait à peine expliquer.

Elle n'était plus seule... Un cœur battait contre le sien.

Elle ferma les yeux...

Un long moment passa ainsi, sans qu'ils ne parlent, Seth s'assit sur une pierre et installa la jeune fille sur ses genoux, elle se blottit contre lui de plus belle puis releva la tête en sentant une main parcourir ses cheveux, caresser sa mâchoire, glisser sur sa pommette et son nez...

Ils s'étreignirent ainsi durant longtemps, pleurant un peu tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre.

Puis Jane se releva et s'assit à côté de Seth, elle ouvrit le journal d'Alec.

_Il ne veut absolument rien dire,_ déclara t-elle, _ce n'est qu'une fausse piste... Alec n'a rien laissé derrière lui à part sa trace... _

_Tu crois? _Demanda l'indien.

_J'en suis sûre,_ répondit Jane, _plus que jamais... Je connais mon frère, il aimait semer le trouble dans son cœur, et dans le mien..._

Elle hésita un peu, puis rajouta:

_Si on allait voir ta cousine?_

_Toute ma famille si tu le désires._

Jane sourit:

_Pour cela, _répondit-elle avec douceur, _je crois que nous attendrons quand même au moins deux ou trois ans..._


	34. origines

C'était un rêve, il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela...

Il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, elle était là, près de lui, blottie contre lui, sur son dos.

La vieille cousine Lucy avait un jour prédit à Seth qu'il serait un garçon atypique, il comprenait seulement maintenant à quel point.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le seuil de la vieille maison, il attendit sans impatience que Jane descende de son dos pour se remettre dans sa forme humaine. La jeune fille avait été éblouie par sa vitesse et sûrement mourrait-elle d'envie d'en redemander.

Seth hésita à lui proposer une autre course dans les bois, mais avant qu'il n'en aie eu le temps, la porte s'ouvrit et la vieille Lucy apparut sur le seuil.

C'était une femme ridée et tassée par le temps dont la peau cuivrée tranchait de façon singulière avec ses cheveux blancs. Elle portait une longue robe en toile bleue sur une chemise blanche et un châle multicolore. Ses yeux noirs fixaient Seth avec bienveillance.

_Hé bien mon garçon,_ dit-elle de sa voix fatiguée, _qui me ramènes-tu donc là?_

_Mon amie,_ répondit l'indien, _elle se nomme Jane Hason. Jane je te présente ma vieille cousine, Lucy Aerta._

_Enchanté madame,_ murmura la jeune fille.

Lucy l'examina avec minutie, Jane ne doutait pas que cette femme intelligente avait compris qu'elle n'était pas une simple humaine, mais qu'allait-elle en dire?

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, la vieille s'adressa à Seth:

_Elle n'a pas le sang froid, et pourtant ce n'est pas l'une des nôtres, ni une hybride sinon je l'aurais sentie..._

_Disons que Jane est un être à part_, répondit Seth, _c'est une longue histoire..._

_Dans ce cas asseyons nous à l'intérieur pour l'entendre, _répliqua habilement Lucy,_ je sais depuis longtemps Seth que tu es un garçon à la destinée hors du commun et quelque chose me dit que cette jeune personne t'est liée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Allons, entrez! Je suis justement en train de faire du café!_

Seth consulta Jane du regard avant de l'entrainer dans la maisonnette, il dut se baisser pour passer la porte et la jeune fille sourit.

La maison de Lucy ne comportait qu'une pièce et restait assez sombre, n'étant éclairée que par deux fenêtres. À l'intérieur, une table et quatre chaises étaient posées à côté d'un poêle à bois, un lit caché par des rideaux occupait le mur de droite, il y avait un tapis coloré sur le sol, un buffet et quelques provisions étaient accrochées sur une poutre basse. L'ensemble de l'habitation donnait une impression de grande propreté et un chat dormait dans un vieux fauteuil près du poêle.

Lucy fit installer ses jeunes visiteurs à table, sortit trois tasses et une assiette de sablés de son buffet, puis saisit une casserole remplie de café qui chauffait sur le poêle, l'odeur du liquide noir et brulant emplit le narines de Jane et une chaleur l'envahit, comme une sorte d'ivresse...

Encore une épice qui produisait un drôle d'effet, après l'origan, le poivre rouge et la cannelle... Sa vue se brouilla un instant et elle crut perdre pied.

La main de Seth sur son épaule la ramena à l'instant présent et Jane se rapprocha de l'indien.

Lucy entre temps s'était assise à côté d'eux:

_Hé bien mon garçon, _dit-elle, _vas-tu donc me raconter cette histoire?_

Mais tout en parlant, elle fixait Jane des yeux, la jeune fille comprit le message.

C'était à elle qu'il revenait de raconter...

Mais seul problème au bataillon, elle ne savait pas par où commencer...

Par le début?

_Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange, _murmura t-elle, _mais dans trois semaines j'atteindrais à la fois mes douze ans et mes... Trois cent quatre vingt cinq ans..._

_Ne craint pas de m'effrayer petite,_ répondit la femme, _j'ai moi même dépassé la centaine sans trop y penser..._

_Vous ne la paraissez pas_, répondit Jane sincèrement étonnée.

Elle n'aurait pas donné à la vieille femme plus de soixante et quinze ans.

_Les louves se conservent bien en général, et si je m'étais transformée ces cinquante dernières années je paraîtrais encore plus jeune. Je le ferais sûrement d'ailleurs... Un de ces quatre. Mais passons! C'est toi qui m'intéresse!_

La jeune fille respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, et également pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, puis elle entama son récit:

_Je suis née à Salem le 16 juillet 1621, j'avais un frère Jumeau nommé Alec... _

Jane parla près d'une heure et Seth buvait ses paroles, l'histoire de la jeune fille était palpitante, elle raconta son enfance, sa vie avec les Volturis, quelques unes de ses missions pour leur compte...

Lorsqu'elle en arriva à la mort d'Alec, sa voix fut prise d'un léger tremblement et elle acheva en hâte le récit, ayant du mal à parler.

Seth choisit de prendre la relève après avoir consulté Jane du regard, il reprit le fil de l'histoire à partir du moment où la fillette était arrivée sur la plage de la Push jusqu'à leur venue chez Lucy.

La vieille femme qui les avait écoutés jusqu'à la fin sans les interrompre hocha doucement la tête une fois que son petit neveu eut fini de parler, puis elle murmura d'un air intrigué:

_Un carnet qui ne veut rien dire? c'est curieux..._

_Alec était un peu farçeur..._ Répondit simplement Jane, _mais regardez par vous même... Ajouta t-elle après une brève hésitation en sortant le journal d'une de ses poches pour le tendre à Lucy._

La vieille femme s'en empara et le feuilleta un petit moment, soudain ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle fit signe à Jane d'approcher:

_Regarde, dit-elle, que vois-tu?_

_Un Soleil... dans des vagues?_

_Dans la brume,_ rectifia la vieille Lucy.

Elle ajouta sur un ton grave:

_Il s'agit du signe d'un clan indien qui vit aux alentours de Salem depuis des centaines d'années... Et regarde un peu cela._

Elle tourna quelques pages et montra à Jane. Six noms étaient inscrits dessus et reliés entre eux, entourés de dessins et de signes étranges.

**Alec**

**Jane**

**Esther**

**Servas**

**Alpatom-Alain**

**Conalo-Jane**

Jane eut un éclair, c'était si évident...

_Un arbre généalogique?_

Elle l'examina, tout en haut, un nuage sombre cachant un soleil et une galiote, d'où partait deux lignes, la première débouchait sur « Conalo-Jane », la seconde sur « Alpatom-Alain »; Sous « Conalo Jane », il y avait marqué Esther reliée à Servas, et sous la reliure, il y avait les noms de Alec et Jane.

_Ma grand-mère... Ma grand-mère était à moitié indienne? Et Alain Steingeth était notre grand oncle? Alec..._

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge et les larmes lui montèrent au visage, mais elle les arrêta impitoyablement, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer... Pas maintenant qu'elle commençai à comprendre pourquoi Alec avait brusquement changé, et surtout, pourquoi Aro avait conçu le plan de les détruire.

_Nous avons du sang Quileute dans les veines, _murmura t-elle, _c'est à cause de cela qu'Alec est devenu végétarien, pour pouvoir vivre en compatibilité avec les loups, et c'est à cause de nos origines qu'Aro voulait nous tuer..._

_Et c'est ce qui explique l'imprégnation, du moins en partie,_ rajouta Seth, _mais il y a un truc qui m'intrigue... pourquoi le venin des vampires ne t'a t-il pas tuée Jane lorsque Aro t'a mordue?_

_Elle n'a pas le gène du loup,_ répondit Lucy, _ce qui n'est guère étonnant._

_Toutefois ma mère le possédait._

Les deux indiens se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la jeune fille:

_Le venin d'Aro l'a tuée,_ expliqua celle ci, _il l'avait sortie elle aussi du bûcher en espérant qu'elle possède aussi un pouvoir, mais elle a succombé lorsqu'il l'a mordue alors que ses blessures étaient moins graves que les nôtres..._

Lucy hocha la tête et Seth continua à observer Jane, comprenant qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire, en effet elle rajouta:

_Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a en nous quelque chose qui unit mon destin et le tien._

En disant cela, la jeune fille regardait intensément son ami.

Seth prit poliment congé et Lucy ne lui opposa aucune résistance, se contentant de saluer avec bienveillance les deux adolescents qui repartirent d'où ils étaient venus.

_Tu veux grimper sur mon dos?_ Proposa Seth.

Jane secoua doucement la tête et passa son bras autour de la taille de l'indien:

_Non_ dit-elle, _j'aimerais mieux aller à pieds, mes jambes ont besoin d'exercice... Et nous avons bien le temps, il n'est que onze heure et Rosalie m'a dit qu'on mangeait à midi trente..._

Seth sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.


	35. étreintes

_« j'aimerais mieux aller à pieds, mes jambes ont besoin d'exercice... Et nous avons bien le temps, il n'est que onze heure et Rosalie m'a dit qu'on mangeait à midi trente... »_

Seth sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, il cheminèrent ainsi un bon moment. De sa main libre, Jane serrait le carnet d'Alec, consciente qu'il était encore plein de mystères qu'elle devrait élucider.

Seth respectait son silence et ne la troublait pas dans ses réflexions, bien qu'inquiet des conséquences que pourrait avoir la découverte de Jane sur son état de santé.

Il avait également d'autres soucis, dont le premier n'était rien de moins que la réaction des siens depuis que son état n'était plus un secret pour personne, pitié ou incompréhension, mépris, dégout, méfiance, condescendance voire franche hostilité. Tous haïssaient Jane, ça au moins c'était clair.

Seuls, sa famille, Jacob, Sam et Emily ne le traitaient pas comme un pestiféré et essayaient de prendre la situation avec humour et philosophie. Pour le reste de la meute en revanche, il représentait un objet de défiance et nombre de ses anciennes amitiés s'en trouvaient mises à mal, surtout parmi les loups qui n'avaient pas subi d'imprégnation.

Toutefois, en y réfléchissant bien, la part qu'il avait jouée dans le renversement des Volturis intervenait en sa faveur, les quileutes y ayant gagné une certaine tranquillité. Restait à savoir si cela durerait.

Mais maintenant que Seth connaissait les origines de Jane, il se demandait également comment la meute allait prendre ce revirement de situation et quelle allait être son attitude vis-à-vis de la jeune fille.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait clarifier cela au plus vite avec les autres.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la moitié du chemin, un éclair illumina le ciel, suivit d'un gros coup de tonnerre, les deux adolescents eurent à peine le temps de se rendre compte que le ciel s'était obscurci, une pluie battante tombait déjà, commençant à les tremper.

Jane protégea le journal de son frère en l'enfouissant sous son blouson et se mit à courir en entrainant Seth à sa suite.

Une grande dalle rocheuse surélevée leur offrit un abri sommaire et la jeune fille constata avec soulagement que le cahier de son frère n'avait pas été abimé.

_Bon sang, quelle rincée!_ Dit-elle en souriant.

_Oui, d'habitude ce n'est pas aussi brutal! ...Du moins... On s'en rend compte avant._

Un éclair immédiatement suivi d'un autre coup de tonnerre ponctua les paroles de l'indien.

_Tu n'as pas froid? _S'inquiéta t-il en voyant la chevelure de Jane collée contre son front par l'eau et ses habits tous trempés.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et se rapprocha un peu de Seth qui l'entoura de ses bras, elle même en passa un autour de la taille du garçon et appuya sa tête contre son torse. Elle se sentit immédiatement mieux.

_Seth,_ murmura t-elle.

_Oui?_

_Tu as déjà pensé à te lancer dans la géothermie?_

_Non pourquoi?_

Jane leva la tête pour le regarder et posa sa main sur la poitrine de l'indien:

_Crois moi, ça te réussirait! _Dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Seth sourit, la jeune fille se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et le fixa, elle lâcha le carnet d'Alec qui tomba à ses pieds sur une pierre encore sèche, et passa ses bras autour du cou du garçon. Elle se sentit alors cruellement minuscule par rapport à lui, et pas très sérieuse.

L'indien la prit dans ses bras et la souleva sans briser leur échange de regard, constatant au passage qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux couleur marc de café, effet de son sang ou simple génétique? Peut-être bien les deux...

La bouche de Jane effleura doucement la sienne et elle baissa immédiatement les yeux, embarrassée par son geste et vaguement intimidée.

Une bouffée de rouge lui monta aux joues, ses bras entouraient toujours Seth et ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, il ne l'avait pas non plus lâchée.

Elle releva la tête, et se noya dans le regard du jeune homme.

Il semblait étonné et vaguement perdu, la fixant d'un air rêveur. Jane de son côté ne savait pas trop quoi penser, tout était allé si vite qu'elle n'avait qu'un souvenir vague de son geste, mais cela suffisait pour qu'il irradie dans son esprit et éclipse tous les autres, comme une flamme. Aussi vrai que leur deux cœurs battaient en harmonie, faute de pouvoir être à l'unisson.

Seth rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux, lorsque les lèvres de l'indien touchèrent les siennes, elle répondit, timidement d'abords puis un peu plus franchement. La bouche du jeune homme était douce et brulante, la sienne lisse et fraiche. Ils était différents mais qu'à cela ne tienne, ils se complétaient...

Au bout d'un moment, les deux adolescents rompirent leur étreinte et Seth déposa Jane sur le sol, celle ci se baissa et ramassa le carnet qu'elle avait fait tomber.

L'indien aurait voulu parler, dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sortait de son esprit. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'une brume opaque lui tenait lieu de matière grise. Jane de son côté baissait les yeux avec gêne et dansait doucement d'un pieds sur l'autre.

Elle murmura:

_Je me demande si on ne vient pas de faire une bêtise..._

Seth aussi avait eu cette arrière pensée, pourtant la jeune fille, comme lui, semblait ne demander qu'à recommencer.

Il passa une main autour de ses épaules et regarda la pluie qui tombait toujours, telle une infinité de cordes tendues depuis le ciel. À présent le vent soufflait en intenses bourrasques et un vacarme continu rugissait dans le ciel noir. Qu'on le veuille ou non, la tempête faisait rage et c'était bien parti pour durer.

_Aie... _Marmonna Jane en serrant contre elle le carnet de son frère. _Que va dire Rosalie?_

_Elle, pas grand chose, mais moi par contre je vais t'engueuler Jane! Ça fait trois plombes que je te cherche!_

Emmet venait d'apparaître sur le chemin menant à l'abri de rocher, trempé de la tête aux pieds, il arborait son sourire habituel. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter quant-à « l'engueulade » qu'il comptait lui infliger.

_Allez fillette, rajouta t-il, la voiture est derrière l'arbre là-bas alors on rentre à la maison! On te dépose quelque part Seth?_

L'indien secoua la tête et laissa partir Jane avec son père adoptif, résigné à attendre la nuit pour aller la retrouver...


	36. la requête de Leah

Quatre années avaient passé depuis l'orage, j'avais beaucoup grandi, muri et je m'apprêtais à fêter ma seizième (ou trois cent quatre-vingt neuvième) année.

Seth et moi sortions officiellement ensemble depuis trois mois, date à laquelle Rosalie avait enfin accepté de relâcher un peu la bride, ce n'était pas pour moi mais pour Lou et Max qui eux avaient réellement seize et dix-sept ans, et donc un peu moins de maturité.

Officiellement, Max était l'ainé et Louise et moi étions jumelles et les petites sœurs de Rosalie, car il nous avait été impossible de déterminer avec certitude laquelle pourrait représenter la plus âgée. Physiquement, elle avait quelques mois de plus, mais mentalement...

Lou était plus belle que moi, presque tout le monde le disait, Seth avait un jour remplacé le « belle » par « voluptueuse », avant de la qualifier de « banale ». J'ai cru que Rosalie le tuait, Emmet bien sûr était mort de rire!

Toutefois je faisais jeune pour mon âge, encore plus que tous les hybrides de mon espèce, je grandissais lentement et je n'avais eu mes premières règles que cinq mois plus tôt, un bouleversement total après plusieurs siècles passés tranquille.

J'avais versé des torrents de larmes, réalisant combien j'avais grandi et combien j'étais maintenant différente de mon défunt frère. Cela m'avait également rappelé combien son absence me pesait et à quel point nous étions à jamais séparés.

Rosalie avait été très présente, rassurante et tentant de me consoler, une vraie mère même si elle l'avait déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Seth comme toujours avait pris la relève, il était toujours là pour moi et le lien qui nous unissait n'avait cessé de se renforcer, j'étais tout pour lui et il était tout pour moi. Outre le temps passé au lycée, encore que j'avais tendance à le raccourcir, nous étions de longue fourrés ensembles, chez lui, à la maison, dans la foret...

Lui avait travaillé depuis deux ans comme gestionnaire au lycée de la Push, poste qu'il avait eu par son oncle et qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement. Mais c'était une bonne formation pour ce qu'il comptait faire par la suite.

Aujourd'hui en effet, il inaugurait son bistro à Forks et j'avais été la première invitée pour fêter cela. Il y aurait aussi Marie, la très belle hybride qui faisaient tourner bien des têtes au collège de la Push et qui avait déjà reçu une quantité phénoménale de lettres d'amour de la part des élèves. Elle ne me détestait plus chose étrange, depuis que sa situation s'était remise en place. Mais je savais toutefois qu'elle n'avait pas oublié sa brève vie de vampire et que cela la tourmentait toujours. J'en étais bien désolée mais le mal qui était fait, était fait pour toujours. Laurent et Lilian seraient également de la partie ainsi que Leah, Sue, Sam, Emily, Billy, Jake, Renesmée, Carlisle, Esmée, Rose, Emmet, Louise, Maxime, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Charlie, toute la meute et quelques autres habitants de Forks.

Je sortis de ma chambre après enfilé une robe noire à manches courtes et coiffé mes cheveux, rencontrant Louise au passage ce qui me donna un pincement de cœur. Elle était vraiment belle, blonde et moins pâle que moi, son corps était plus harmonieux, « pulpeuse » aurait dis Seth qui n'aimait pas que je me rende triste à cause de cela. N'empêche qu'à côté j'avais l'air d'un chaton mouillé, plate et maigre comme je l'étais, pâlotte et terne aussi. Elle était beaucoup plus sophistiquée que moi et avait une belle prestance. À côté d'elle, Maxime commençait lui aussi à ressembler à un beau jeune homme, ces deux là sortaient ensembles et soulevaient l'admiration.

Je me sentais décalée, aussi je descendis après les avoir salués avec l'intention de sortir rejoindre Seth avant tout le monde, le luxe des villas des Cullen m'était devenu insupportable dés les premiers mois de ma vie avec eux, le modernisme me sortait par les yeux. Seul le bureau de Carlisle était agréable, mais on ne pouvait pas y être sans cesse.

Alors que j'actionnais la poignée de la porte, la voix de Rosalie m'arrêta.

_Jane, va prendre un pull avant de sortir._

Je me retournais, un peu contrariée, je n'aimais pas qu'elle me donne des ordres.

_Je n'ai pas froid Rosalie._

Peine perdue, elle me tendait déjà un gilet blanc.

_Tu sais bien que ça inquiète Seth quand tu ne t'habilles pas comme il faut, de plus je sais très bien que tu en as besoin._

_Tu ne l'imposes pas à Lou et Max,_ répliquais-je avec colère. _Pourquoi dés qu'il y a un pet de vent tu me forces à mettre un pull? Alors qu'eux, ils pourraient se balader en maillot de bain dans la neige!_

Rosalie fronça les sourcils, un brin agacée par ma résistance, je savais pourtant que c'était idiot de ma part. En effet je n'avais pas les mêmes caractéristiques que les autres hybrides et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Carlisle pensait que c'était dû en grande partie à mon âge au moment de ma transformation, je récupérais moins vite que tous les autres. J'étais plus petite, plus maigre, plus juvénile que les nouveaux nés même si ma croissance s'accélérait légèrement à présent, les autres étaient moins sensibles que moi aux épices, je me sentais fragile.

Rosalie de son côté s'inquiétait surtout de ma maigreur, peu lui importait que je sois physiquement en retard, que j'aie l'air d'une gamine de douze ou treize ans quand j'en aurais seize dans cinq jours. Louise elle, faisait quatorze, Max faisait à peu près son âge, Marie faisait plutôt vingt à vingt-cinq que trente cinq ans, son copain pareil, et Lilian, maintenant âgé de douze ans commençait à en avoir marre qu'on prenne ses parents pour ses frères et sœurs.

Finalement je cédais et enfilait le gilet, plus pour montrer l'exemple que pour autre chose, puis je partis en courant dans la foret jusqu'à Forks.

J'en avais marre d'être la plus petite.

J'allais moins vite qu'un vampire mais beaucoup plus qu'un humain, de ma classe c'était moi la meilleure en sport au grand dam de mon professeur qui sentait bien que quelque chose lui échappait...

Lorsque les bruits de la ville me parvinrent au oreilles, je ralentis le pas, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'arriver avant tout le monde au bistro, il n'y avait que Seth qui s'affairait pour les derniers rangements. Je saisis un balais et astiquais la pièce avant de m'attaquer à ranger les bouteilles derrière le présentoir en ordonnant les couleurs de façon esthétique, même si je n'étais pas aussi douée qu'Alice.

À cette pensée, je me mis à rire en pensant aux Cullen lors de la tournée générale, comment allaient-ils faire? Je me souvenais bien de l'odeur et du goût des boissons alcoolisées pour les vampires, ayant une fois voulu goûter de la vodka pour épater Alec.

Seth me regarda avec un étonnement amusé.

_Jake va pouvoir régler ses comptes avec Rosalie,_ me contentais-je d'expliquer en désignant une bouteille de Wisky et en faisant le geste qui signifiait « picoler ». _J'espère honnêtement qu'ils feront un duel..._

_Tu t'es disputée ces temps-ci?_ S'inquiéta t-il.

Je secouais la tête:

_Juste attrapée, elle me traite comme si j'étais sa toute petite... J'ai le même âge que les autres merde!_

_Tu es même beaucoup plus vieille d'une certaine manière._

_Oui, hélas par ailleurs je suis beaucoup plus jeune..._

Seth s'approcha de moi et me prit tendrement par les épaules, je m'appuyais sur lui.

_ça ne durera pas, _me dit-il, _bientôt tu grandiras comme tout le monde, donne toi juste un __peu de temps. Ça a même déjà commencé... Tu commences à te former à petites étapes, laisse le temps..._

_Combien de temps?_ Répliquais-je agacée.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'ignorance:

_pas plus de deux ans à mon avis en tout cas._

Je lui rappelais alors quelque chose:

_Carlisle est moins optimiste que toi, lui parle de cinq ou six années encore avant que tout ne revienne à la normale, et il pense aussi que ma maigreur est inquiétante._

En même temps, comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir avec mon IMC à seize? Rosalie et Emmet étaient obligés de faire croire que je souffrais d'un problème hormonal pour ne pas attirer de soupçons. Au lycée, les gens me craignaient car je pouvais être agressive et dangereuse, et en même temps ils me regardaient avec une espèce de pitié à faire gerber. Je supportais difficilement cela.

Mais que faire quand mon corps brûlait tout ce que je lui donnais, j'avais beau manger rien à faire, je ressemblais toujours à un haricot vert.

_Comment trouves-tu Lucy maintenant qu'elle s'est de nouveau transformée?_ Me demanda Seth dans une tentative un brin maladroite pour changer de sujet.

Je répondit d'une voix atone:

_Plutôt dans le genre dynamique, elle sera là?_

Mon compagnon secoua la tête avec une moue contrariée:

_Non, elle est de garde._

J'acquiesçais, compréhensive même si je le regrettais, car j'aimais Lucy comme ma grand-mère bien qu'elle soit à présent âgée de vingt-cinq ans au point de vue physique. Pour cela, nous nous comprenions sans peine, bien que nos histoires soient fondamentalement différentes.

Alors que je réfléchissais à tout cela en contemplant avec inquiétude la masse de nuages qui s'assombrissaient au dehors, Seth me prit soudain la main.

_Il faut que je te parle,_ marmonna t-il sur un ton quelque peu confus.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi fébrile et anxieux, et je ne l'avais plus vu ainsi depuis nos premières rencontres, lorsqu'il se trouvait désemparé par mon attitude.

Avait-il un soucis avec la meute? Ou avec sa famille?

_Leah va se marier dans un mois,_ me dit-il, _elle veut que je sois son témoin._

_Félicitation!_ Soufflais-je.

Alors que je m'attendait à ce qu'il continue, Seth ne dit rien de plus, il semblait hésiter entre deux options et je l'aurais interrogé si quelqu'un n'était pas entré à ce moment là dans la boutique.

C'était Leah, accompagnée de Michel, elle avait enfilé une jolie tunique verte et violette par dessus des collants noirs. Je dois dire qu'il était rare qu'elle soit aussi bien habillée.

_Tu lui as dit..._ Commença t-elle avec exaspération en voyant son frère.

Je baissais le nez, un peu honteuse, Leah m'impressionnait toujours autant.

Mais à ma grande surprise, Seth ne parut même pas culpabiliser et répondit gentiment à sa sœur:

_Ne te met pas dans cet état, j'ai seulement dit à Jane que votre mariage était prévu pour dans un mois et que j'étais ton témoin._

_C'est vrai?_

_Si j'te l'dis ma poule?_

Leah sourit et s'adoucit, Michel éclata d'un rire cristallin, à lui, les chamailleries de Seth et Leah n'avaient jamais fait peur. Il faut dire aussi, que Leah devenait un ange de douceur face à ce garçon.

Toutefois la jeune femme resta assez sérieuse et s'adressa à moi sur un ton un peu trop grave à mon goût:

_J'aimerais que tu acceptes d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur avec Sue._

Je crus que mes yeux sortaient de leur orbite tant la surprise me prit de court. Je regardais Leah avec une telle surprise que celle ci dut se demander si je n'étais pas un peu fêlée.

_Je suis parfaitement sérieuse_ dit-elle, _et j'aimerais vraiment que tu acceptes._

Moi même, je savais que si la jeune femme me proposais cela, c'est qu'elle le souhaitait vraiment, mais jusqu'à présent j'avais ignorée que pour elle j'étais autre chose que celle qui avait bien failli pousser son frère à la mort. J'avais toujours pensé qu'elle me haïssait et que je n'avais pas ma place auprès d'elle.

_Si tu ne veux pas..._ Marmonna t-elle, _je comprendrai tout-à-fait... C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment côtoyées..._

Je levais la tête et croisais son regard, pour la première fois je le soutins:

_J'accepte,_ répondis-je, _si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, j'accepte._

Puis je rajoutais:

_Mais promets moi d'accepter toi aussi, lorsque ce sera mon tour..._

Nous nous serrâmes la main sur ces mots, j'avais à présent une nouvelle amie et je savais que le jour dont je venais de parler viendrait plus vite que je ne le croyais...


	37. épilogue

J'étais littéralement et officiellement électrique, impossible de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit car une brume cyclonique fichait le whye dans ma tête.

Je jetais un œil à mon corps un peu trop mince mais plus aussi décharné que plusieurs années auparavant, le miroir me renvoya une image de mon propre visage tendu à l'extrême. Louise derrière moi, souriait en finissant d'ajuster trois fleurs blanches dans ma coiffure. Elle même portait une robe rose pâle avec une grande quantité de volants. Ça faisait un peu « fleur de douche » mais j'avais jugé préférable de ne pas la contrarier, ç'aurait été un coup à me retrouver immanquablement ridicule, entre elle, Alice et Rosalie.

Jamais je n'avais eu une robe aussi longue ni aussi somptueuse, pas même chez les Volturis qui pourtant avaient été immensément riches dans le passé. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé, chose que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver un peu décalée dans mon cas. La jupe de satin était ample, brillante et un volant de tulle vaporeux la recouvrait en grande partie. Quant-au haut, j'avais juré que ce ne serait pas un bustier malgré les protestations d'Alice et Louise, je ne supportais pas cela. Aussi il avait un col carré et de minuscules manches à chauve-souris... Non mais!

Force était de croire que les créatures surnaturelles étaient destinées à se marier « jeunes », officiellement et physiquement en effet, j'avais dix-neuf ans. Mais cela ne me causait aucune inquiétude, ni même pour Seth car il était passé par bien plus d'épreuves que ses vingt-quatre ans ne le laissaient supposer.

D'autres étaient présents bien sûr, d'autres personnes aimantes, Seth, Rosalie, Carlisle, Leah... Mais l'absence d'Alec avait causé un vide qui n'était pas encore rempli.

Il n'empêche, je savais qu'il était fier de moi, où qu'il se trouve en ce moment, je pouvais presque le voir me sourire.

Sue et Leah arrivèrent au moment précis où je lissais le tulle sur la jupe de ma robe de mariée, la seconde portait une grande boite de carton blanc, plate et carrée. Alice parut aussitôt contrariée.

_Vous allez massacrer tout l'effet bouffant de la robe! _Accusa t-elle.

Mais Sue sortait déjà une cape blanche empennée de plumes de vautours de la boite.

_Massacre ou pas,_ dit-elle, _une vraie quileute qui se respecte ne doit pas déroger à la tradition! Et Jane est Quileute non seulement par son futur époux mais aussi par sa naissance. Et il est grand temps que la tribu la considère comme telle._

Et sans plus de façon, elle m'aida à enfiler la cape. Soudain Alice se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas furieux.

_Marie, je vais te tuer! Ça fait deux fois que tu massacres mon travail!_

Derrière la porte, l'hybride éclata d'un rire cristallin et un peu haut-perché tout en répliquant gentiment à Alice:

_Tu devrais aller t'occuper de ton mannequin starlette, au lieu de chercher à me découper en morceaux. Autrement il risque vraiment d'y avoir un massacre!_

Je ris aussi, Marie était incorrigible dans le domaine de l'anti-mode, elle était même pire que moi et c'était peu dire.

J'étais juste un peu inquiète quant-à la réaction de certains Quileutes s'ils me voyaient habillée de cette façon, qu'en penseraient-ils? Serais-je à ma place ou en feraient-ils un plus grand scandale encore? Déjà que certains avaient toujours autant de mal à tolérer ma présence aux réunions... J'avais droit à au moins une ou deux réflexions à chaque fois, même si l'alpha et les membres importants avaient pris mon partit. Certains Quileutes me haïssaient et m'estimaient contre-nature, mais aucun n'osait me toucher par crainte de Seth, ils en restaient aux basses injures.

Je souffrais de cette situation mais n'osais m'en ouvrir à Seth, consciente qu'il aurait été capable de massacrer les gens que j'aurais dénoncés, et consciente aussi que pour moi il quitterait la tribu et sa famille. Cela, il l'envisageait déjà car il n'était tout de même pas dupe, surtout depuis que Renata, Felix, Demetri et les deux veuves nous avaient proposé de nous joindre à eux. Mais même si j'aimais beaucoup mes trois compagnons, je savais parfaitement que je refuserais à cause de mon frère. Jamais je ne pourrais supporter de revivre là où il avait vécu lui aussi, je préférais encore rester ici, sur la terre de mes ancêtres avec Seth, Leah, Sue, Lucy et les Cullen.

La cape était magnifique, vraiment, même si Alice maugréait car elle n'était pas bien assortie avec la robe, de mon côté je trouvais que cela allait très bien. Il me restait juste à me coiffer à présent, chose pas forcément aisée car mes cheveux étaient longs à présent, je les avais jusqu'aux fesses.

Finalement, Alice les sépara en deux parties égales et en fit deux tresses basses qu'elle agrémenta avec les plumes qu'avaient préparé Sue et Leah.

Restait pour Alice à rééquilibrer un peu la tenue et je voyais bien qu'elle était un peu contrariée par la tournure prise par les événements.

_Peut-être devrais-tu rajouter les manches en tulle que tu avais enlevées, et les plumes sur la jupe... _suggérera Leah.

_C'est à peu près ce à quoi je pensais en effet, _répondit la vampire d'un ton un peu aigre.

Et elle sortit avec précaution les délicates manches en fuseau de leur boite puis, après m'avoir enlevé la cape, m'aida à les passer avant de me la remettre à sa façon. Pendant ce temps, Leah préparait les petites fantaisies en plumes qu'elle avait apporté, Alice n'eut qu'à les prendre une à une pour les accrocher à ma jupe.

Enfin, elle eut l'air satisfaite et je pus pousser un soupir de soulagement... Ou presque...

Voilà pas qu'elle se mit à penser qu'il fallait changer de coiffure! Je refusais net cette fois-ci, il n'était pas question que je me trimballe avec un chignon!

_Mais les tresses sont passées de mode depuis le 25 Février!_ Gémit Alice.

_Oh la la! Désastre et apocalypse! Je ne m'en remettrai pas!_

Non mais!

Le rire de Seth me parvint derrière la porte et Alice leva les yeux au ciel d'un air résigné. J'espérais ne pas l'avoir trop vexée quand même. Puis j'observais Leah qui avait revêtu une jolie robe blanche du même modèle que celle de Louise, tout comme Marie d'ailleurs ainsi que Lucy.

Le plus dur pour moi avait été de savoir qui devrait me mener à l'autel, mon frère étant mort, j'avais longuement hésité, envisagé d'y aller tout simplement seule, puis failli demander à Carlisle qui tenait une place particulière dans mes souvenirs et qui était d'ailleurs un de nos témoins avec Leah. Lui qui n'avait pas hésité à intercéder en notre faveur, lui que j'avais au fond toujours admiré bien que sa naïveté m'ait de nombreuses fois faite sourire. Mais la peur qu'il rejette ma demande l'avait emporté.

Emmet lui, était l'époux de Rosalie, pourtant cela n'en avait jamais fait mon père adoptif contrairement à elle. Il était trop juvénile et je le considérais plus comme un frère ou un ami.

Felix lui, n'aurait jamais voulu même si c'était le meilleur ami d'Alec.

Une semaine avant mon mariage, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me décider, c'est alors que Sam, l'Alpha de la meute, avait sollicité le privilège de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel en remplacement de ma famille.

J'avais accepté de bonne grâce sans trop savoir pourquoi au début, à présent je réalisait pleinement la portée du geste de Sam. En m'accompagnant lui-même, il affirmait haut et fort mon appartenance au groupe et prenait notre couple sous sa protection.

J'entendis vaguement Alice et Marie chasser Seth du couloir et lui ordonner d'aller se mettre en place, la phase flonflonage intensif pouvait commencer.

Avec un soupir de lassitude anticipée, je lissais une dernière fois ma robe d'un geste nerveux, j'avais chaud alors qu'on était en décembre et que la neige gelait dehors, aussi la fête aurait lieu à l'intérieur. Je sortis dans le couloir et un courant d'air me fit du bien.

Sam et les autres attendaient en haut de l'escalier de la salle communale louée pour l'occasion, j'entendais le brouhahas des invités en bas, mon anxiété grimpa d'un cran lorsque la musique se mit en marche et que Seth fit son entrée accompagné de sa mère. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'autel, je compris que c'était à mon tour de me mettre en marche au bras de Sam.

Étrangement, je ne me sentais ni euphorique, ni surexitée, j'étais heureuse mais je ne baignais pas sur un petit nuage rose. Je voyais tous les visages plus ou moins amicaux défiler devant mes yeux, derrière moi les filles d'honneur soulevaient autant, sinon plus d'admiration que la mariée. Mais je n'avait pas envie d'être jalouse, elles n'auraient jamais ce que moi je désirais plus que tout au monde. J'effleurais la main de Seth en arrivant à sa hauteur.

C'était parti pour un tour, mon autre main effleura doucement mon ventre à l'intérieur duquel un léger mouvement avait eu lieu.

Et je souris à Seth, si c'était une fille ce serait Esther-Lucy, si c'était un garçon: Harry-Alec.


End file.
